Griff's New Family
by terboDC1980
Summary: Griff is adopted by Xander's family. Main characters will be Griff and Xander, but with possible Bunk'd or Jessie guest stars. This is a Gay/Bi story with OCs, and Xander's dad. Warning, adult content. Author makes no claim to rights or knowledge of the actors or characters. Parody.
1. Chapter 1

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Updated 4/4**

* * *

Inspired by a story by Halcyonic Dayz, author of **McCormick Boyz at Silverado West.**

This is a spinoff from Bunk'd, with newly adopted Griff, recently turned 13 years old, living with Xander in their big house. It was a whole new world for Griff, in many ways. He grew up poor, and then got in trouble with the law a few times before being sent to camp as an attempt to rehabilitate him. It went very well. This will be bi, mostly about Xander's family and Griff, but may have guests if it continues.

 **WARNING** : Extreme sexual situations! M/M, M/F, family.

 ** _Note_** _: the butler Tony is from 'Jessie;' he was hired away from NY to be their personal servant._

* * *

 _Griff hoped to be welcomed in his new home with his adopted family. Finally, after juvie, foster homes, and camp, he had a home again with Xander his adopted brother, and with his new mom and dad. He loved being sexual with Ravi and Xander at camp, and wondered what this would be like. Xander said that his parents were very welcoming. Xander also mentioned for the first time that he had a little brother, Connor, who was 10 years old._

 _Little did Griff know that his new parents had… needs. In addition to insisting that everyone be very casual (i.e., in underwear, or even nude) at home, they had special desires for Griff after Xander sent them pics of the cute boy. Gerald and Amanda McCormick were going to want Griff sexually. In every way._

* * *

Griff was in awe: he'd been picked up by a limousine at the airport, and then dropped off in front of a palatial house. He had never seen anything like this except on TV.

Xander, his seventeen year-old adoptive brother, had told him this was a 'casual dress' (i.e., underwear) home most of the time, but he was he still a little shocked when the handsome young 'butler' Tony answered the door, apparently naked except for an apron. Tony was about Xander's height but more muscular, with a smooth blocky chest and defined abs. He was maybe in his early twenties, had thick black hair and looked like he might be Italian.

"Hello Griff! Let me take your bag and show you to your room. As Xander may have told you, the dress code in this house is very casual: usually underwear only. Sometimes family members go nude, so don't be surprised. Also there is an 'open door' policy: no one is allowed to close any doors, except for Mr McCormick's study."

"Okay, thanks, got it." _That seems a little unusual._

After his initial speech, Tony hardly spoke as he led the boy through the mansion up the stairs and down a long hall to his new room, but Griff noticed that Tony's little apron was tenting. Tony looked like he was in his 20's and very muscular—including, Griff noticed—his round smooth ass and big blocky pecs.

Upon arriving at his room, Tony set Griff's small bag on a stand. "Let me know if you want anything laundered. You will also find some underwear in the dresser, which should fit you. You have your own bathroom through that door. Please make yourself comfortable. The McCormicks should be home in a few hours. Can I get you anything?" Tony smiled warmly, but his gaze travelled over Griff's young body.

"No thanks. I think I will shower and take a nap."

"Very well." Tony departed. Griff could not help staring at the butler's hot, muscular and completely exposed ass.

Griff unpacked his few belongings, stripped off his old grubby clothes, tossed them on the floor, and took a long hot shower in the luxurious marble bathroom. The shower was incredible, with a glass wall and multiple shower heads. He stroked himself some, but was not ready to cum yet. At one point he thought he saw a shadow, but when he turned around it was gone.

When Griff came out, he saw that his old clothes from the floor were gone. He dried and pulled on a pair of soft boxers he found in the dresser. He laid on his huge bed, prepared to watch some TV and rest. He noticed a worn jock strap on his bed and wondered when he would be wearing that. He sniffed it cautiously. It was not funky, but clearly it was very worn, even tattered. It was a boy's size. _Obviously this has some significance._

He fluffed up a few of the big soft pillows so he was partly sitting up, then idly edged his hardening 5.5" cut cock inside his new nice boxers. Xander (and Griff assumed his other new brother Connor) was at school today, but Griff would not start till next week; he was nervous about going to a new school. But more urgently, he had not cum in days. He dozed, just barely edging…

* * *

Griff's new adopted mother Amanda got home from shopping. She greeted Tony with the usual wet kiss and grope of his large cock under his apron. _Hmm, we didn't just hire him because he was cute and polite…_

"Griff has arrived, Ma'am; he is in his room." Tony said, with his sexy New York accent.

"Wonderful! Tony please pour me a glass of chardonnay. A large one. And you can lose the apron now. So is Griff everything Xander promised?"

"I think you will enjoy him." Tony smirked.

"Excellent! I'll go introduce myself."

"Yes Ma'am." Tony grinned, untying his apron, revealing his very thick cock and large balls. _This should be interesting._

Amanda went to her room and stripped, then accepted her wine from the now-nude Tony, whose large Italian cock was semi-erect. She took a sip, fondled their hunky butler's cock again, then walked down the long corridor and in on the thirteen year old boy as he was masturbating on his bed, meeting him for the first time—aside from pictures. "Oh my! Oh your brother was right, you are _very_ cute. The images he sent do not do you credit. Hi Griff, I am your new mother."

"Oh gosh!" Griff looked panicked. He was just meeting his new 'mother' and she was naked! And he was in boxers and had his hand in his underwear. Griff got even harder looking at her. She was very sexy, maybe forty years old but in great shape with a flat tummy, large breasts, big pronounced nipples, and a trimmed hairy bush. She had long wavy brown hair. Amanda smiled at him, holding a glass of wine.

She sipped her wine before setting it aside. She slid her fingers down to her pussy. _He's adorable!_ "Griff, would you mind taking those boxers off so I can see all of you?"

"Um, sure, yes ma'am." Griff slid them down his slender hairless legs and off, revealing his semi-erect young penis. He was nervous but also excited.

 _And what a nice cock for a young boy. And a large glans too! That will feel very nice in my cunt._ "Don't be embarrassed! Griff, you are very cute! What a nice young body!" She sat on his bed, and boldly wrapped her hand around his boy penis. She stroked his throbbing dick as he got fully hard again and leaked. "What a very nice young cock! So hard and thick!" She exclaimed, loving his girth and the pink flared head. Then she leaned down and licked his young barely-teen dick, and sucked him into her mouth. "Hmm delicious precum!" She smiled at the boy as she lapped his sweet young penis. She stroked the teen and flicked her tongue on his dick. "Hmm do you like that, Griff?" She ran her fingers through his small brown bush and over his flat tummy.

Griff was turned on but also shocked that his adoptive mother was molesting him. "Oh gosh, yes! But should we be doing this?" Griff moaned. _This lady is really hot, but she is Xander's mom!_

Amanda smiled and sat up. Why not? We can do whatever we like here. I hope you will tell us if anyone does something that makes you uncomfortable. We want you to feel welcome here." She took another sip of wine. "Would you like some?" She offered him the glass.

"Um sure!" Griff took a big drink. He had not had alcohol in a long time. Then he thought he saw Tony in the shadowy hallway, naked and stroking his very large cock…

"That's it, drink up! And please call me 'mom' or 'mommy'!" Amanda then took his young cock in her mouth. She sucked him and felt his small smooth balls, cradling and massaging them in her fingers. His dick leaked out more precum as she licked it. She laved her agile and experienced tongue all around the flared head of his, then sat up and smiled at the trembling boy. "You like that? Spread those slim smooth legs for mommy."

"Oh, yes!" Griff emptied the wine glass and set it aside. Then he obediently spread his skinny legs as she then sucked hungrily on his boy cock, taking his entire length. _This is weird but feels so awesome! I never imagined an older lady sucking my dick!_

"You are so handsome, and such a nice young cock. And now you are going to fuck mommy!" Then before Griff could even think, she straddled the boy and aimed his young very hard penis upwards to her hairy pussy.

 _Oh gawd she is putting my dick in her cunt!_

They both moaned as she sank down on his bare thirteen-year old cock. Griff looked down to see his young dick slide up into the lady's bright pink pussy. In the back of his mind he wondered if he should be wearing a condom—not that they ever did in juvie. Then he groped her big boobs as she slid his bare dick all the way inside her tight vagina. _Oh gosh this is amazing!_

"Oh yess! I love a young boy cock, bare in my cunt!" Amanda sighed as she took Griff in her pussy. _Fuck, his thick boy cock feels great! Not as big as Xander of course, but he is so young and cute!_

 _OMG she is riding my cock!_ "Oh wow! Your pussy feels great… Mommy! Can I call you Mommy?" He watched as his adoptive mother took all of his teen dick inside her, bare.

"Oh yes Griff. Yes, absolutely call me Mommy as you fuck me! I love your boy cock in my pussy! Fuck me!" Amanda fingered her clit as she rode Griff's cock. _Oh god I have not been this excited since Xander was a young teen!_ _I love bare boy cock in my cunt._ She felt his smooth chest as she took his boy dick inside her.

Griff groped her large boobs as he thrust his bare cock in her. He did his best to pleasure his new mom. As she leaned down, he sucked on one of her large brown nipples. He didn't have any experience with women, and only limited sex with other guys in juvie before he met Xander.

"Yes, fuck mommy, Griff! Your young cock feels so good!" I love your thick boy cock. Tell me how you like fucking mommy!" She rocked back and forth, making his dick move in her vagina. _He's so cute. Clumsy but eager. He will learn how to please mummy and daddy just like Xander did._

"Oh yes Mommy!" Griff shouted. "Your cunt feels great around my dick!" _Oh gawd what if I cum in her?_

Just then Xander walked in, nude, stroking his eight-inch cock. _Hmm mom is enjoying my new brother!_

Tony walked up behind Xander, carrying a newly opened wine bottle. With his free hand he reached around and fondled Xander's balls and cock. "Welcome home sir." He whispered, and handed his master the bottle.

"Thanks, Tony." Xander took the bottle and walked in the room. "Yeah Griff, fuck mom! She loves young cock! I have been fucking her since I was 11." He refilled his mother's glass, then took a big drink. He masturbated his hard cock, watching cute little Griff as his mother rode the boy.

Griff gasped, caught fucking his new mom by his lover/adopted brother. "Xander!"

But Amanda smiled at her son as she rode on Griff. Xander was her biological son and she loved his cock in her pussy. But now they had a new cute boy. She sat up, her toned legs spread open, to let Xander see Griff's boy cock buried up in her cunt. "Come here Xander, and let Griff suck your magnificent cock as I ride his boy penis."

Xander took another swig, dribbled some wine on his hard cock, then walked up and fed his dick to Griff, while watching his new brother fuck their mother. He reached in and felt Griff's bare penis sliding in her wet pussy. "Yeah mom, you like his young cock inside you? I thought you would." Griff's dick was hard as steel as he thrust up into her tight cunt like a piston. I _t's hot watching Griff fuck mom bare._ He fed his cock to Griff, who was well familiar with sucking Xander from camp.

A few minutes later, Griff pulled his mouth from his new brother's cock. "Mommy, I am cumming!" Griff whined. He grabbed her large tits and began to thrust up into his new mother-lover. _Oh gosh her pussy is almost better than Ravi's ass!_

"Shoot your cum in Mommy!" Amanda rode Griff faster. She leaned down and suddenly kissed the cute thirteen-year old as she fucked herself on his boy-cock. _Oh yesss he is cumming in my cunt! I can feel his cock swelling, and his jets of young cum firing up inside me!_ "Fuck mommy!" She had an intense orgasm, her pussy squeezing Griff's young dick.

"Ohhh gawd!" Griff rocked his slender hips up and spurt his potent cum up inside her, wondering randomly if he could become a father, since he was bare fucking this lady. He fell back, gasping for breath. But his thirteen year-old cock was still hard.

Amanda laid next to him on her back. Also catching her breath. "Oh that was very good, son!" She sighed.

Then Xander climbed on his mother on her back, inserting his large eight-inch cock in her pussy. "Want my dick, Mommy? Want your **other** son's cock inside you?" He thrust his bare cock in her all the way, his brown pubes mingling with hers. Griff's boy-cum oozed out around his large penis as Xander fucked deep into his mother.

She groaned. "Yes fuck Mommy with your huge cock Xander! And now you have a very cute little brother to watch us make love." _I can't wait to watch Xander and Griff have sex together! That must be so intense, seeing young Griff take Xander's big cock._ She had another orgasm just imagining it.

Griff was shocked and amazed as his sexy muscular brother slammed his big cock in his biological mother again and again, bare, is own semen acting as lube. She had her legs around Xander's muscular ass as he pounded her. Then he leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head as he fucked her.

"Come here Griff and let be suck your hot cock as I fuck our mom!" Xander smiled at his cute new little brother.

Griff smiled, rose up on the bed and presented his dick to his big brother. "Oh yes fuck dude, suck my dick!" He ran his fingers through Xander's hair as the older teen sucked his boy cock to the root and tickled his young balls. "Oh gosh yeah brother! Griff whimpered as he came again, spurting a big sweet load in Xander's mouth as his adopted brother fucked his mother.

Xander eagferly sucked up Griff's sweet cum, then he pulled off and hollered as he pounded his mother's pussy, and came bare inside her. He shot his teen load in his mother, then pulled out and flopped back on the bed, his cock dripping.

Amanda licked the head of her son's penis, the thick white cum on her tongue. "Delicious as always. Now Griff, want to fuck mommy again? But first I want to watch your new brother suck that adorable cock of yours some more!" Amanda smiled, sipping her wine.

Xander knelt down and took his new little brother's cock in his mouth.

 _Oh god! This is crazy awesome!_ Griff opened his legs for his big brother.

And in the hallway, the butler Tony was stroking his large cock and watching.

* * *

 _Later, Griff meets his new dad, and Xander and Tony and Griff play…_


	2. Chapter 2 more family

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Part 2: In the House**

 **Updated 3/21/2018**

* * *

Griff woke up in the night to feel a hand sliding over his smooth leg. He rolled over, half asleep, to look up to an older handsome man. At first he was frightened, having a flashback to juvie, but then he realized that he was nude in a luxurious bed, and it was Gerald, his new dad, groping him.

"I hear you had fun with your new mom today!" Gerald grinned. He gently fondled Griff's hardening boy-dick and his hairless balls.

Griff was feeling confused, but his young dick was already getting erect as his adoptive dad groped him. ""Um yeah…"

"Hmm, Griff, you have such a wonderful young body! And so handsome! Xander was so right! Now, would you put this on for Daddy? I used to wear it for my dad, and so did your brother Xander for me when he was your age" He presented the worn jockstrap to the boy. "I promise it is clean. Oh and please call me 'dad' or 'daddy'."

"Sure, okay… Dad." Griff, still half asleep, crawled out of bed and pulled on the ratty old jockstrap. It felt kind of nice and soft, and he liked how the pouch cupped his now-erect young cock.

"Oh yes stand and turn for me Griff! You look so cute in that jock!" Gerald edged his huge cock as he watched the young skinny teen, naked except for the jock strap, slowly show off for him.

Gerald reached out and very gently caressed Griff's dick inside the mesh jock pouch. "Does this feel okay?"

"Oh yes sir!" Griff trembled as the man touched him, feeling his smooth chest, and his hard young dick through the jock mesh.

"I hope you are enjoying your new home, and that you are getting comfortable with our lifestyle."

"Yes sir, it's great! Ohhh gosh." Griff moaned as Gerald caressed and rubbed his erection through the worn jock.

"Then if you don't mind, could I see that cute little ass? Just bend over the bed and let daddy see that young pucker."

"Yes sir… I mean daddy!" Griff got on his hands and knees, exposing his small smooth bum for his new dad.

"Oh Griff your ass is perfect!" Gerald caressed the boy's bum, then leaned in.

* * *

Xander woke up and heard moaning. He walked down to Griff's room and saw his new little brother, on hands and knees on the bed, as their nude father was behind him, licking his smooth boy-hole. Griff was wearing _the_ jock strap.

"Oh god, daddy! Rim my butt! I love it!" Griff whimpered, as his new dad licked him, and reached between his legs, rubbing the worn old jock strap, to stroke his hard young five and a half inch cock.

"Your ass is so cute Griff! All smooth and pink!" Gerald slipped his hand inside the strap pouch and groped the boy's smooth balls and young erection. "Hmm and nice balls and cock, son! Very nice!"

"Yes daddy! You like my dick and boy hole?"

"Oh yes, son, I like them very much!" Gerald fingered the boy's little opening, then slid the strap down and off so Griff was naked. He gently stroked the boy's young cut penis between his legs. "Now it's time for dad to enjoy your little boy-pussy." Then he rose up, lubed his cock, and slowly inserted his thick nine inches into his new son.

"Ohh god Daddy your cock is huge! Please go slow!" Griff begged. He was shaking. _Oh man he is bigger than Xander!_

"I am sure you took bigger in that cute ass when you were in juvie!"

"No sir, not bigger than this!" Griff held on the sheets. Truthfully, Griff had not been fucked by anything big since Xander, and he had a pretty large dick.

Xander's eight-inch cock rose up at the hot sight of the cute boy—his new brother— getting his ass fucked by his dad. _Fucking hot!_ He stroked himself watching his dad thrust his bare monster cock into willing little Griff, his new adopted son. He could see the boy trembling as all nine inches eased in his anus. _Yeah I know how that monster can feel. Dad is pretty big!_

"You like your new daddy fucking you? I love your small boy ass Griff! Take daddy's cock!" Gerald eased his long bare dick into the boy's hole. _God he's so cute and tight!_

"Yes fuck me daddy! I love your cock in my ass! God you are huge!" Griff whimpered. His young dick was hard and wagging between his slender legs as Gerald held his hips and pumped his nine-inch cock into the boy.

"Fuck yes Griff, your ass is so nice and tight! I am so glad that Xander got us to adopt you! And my wife loves your boy-cock as well. I want to watch you fuck her, then we all play together." He reached around and fondled Griff's teen cock as he bare fucked the hot boy. He kissed Griff on his neck and thrust all the way inside the young teen. "I hope this is better than juvie?"

"Oh much better, Daddy." Griff sighed. He eased back on his new dad's huge cock. _Fuck his cock is big!_

Gerald stroked Griff's young dick and got some precum. He brought it to his mouth and licked it up. "You are very tasty! I heard you came inside your new mom."

Griff smiled. "Yes, she was amazing!" I loved her tight pussy! She said my cock was nice."

"I'd love to watch you fuck her next time." Gerald thrust his bare cock harder into little Griff. "Fuck, you have a tight ass! Were you fucked much in youth prison?"

"Thanks, daddy! Uh, yes I was a few times, but I'm clean. Xander likes my ass."

"Hmmm yes he told me about how he fucks you and the Indian boy bareback. Xander is a handsome young man and a very nice cock and ass."

"Do you fuck him too, daddy?"

"Yes since he was younger than you. I love his dick and ass." Gerald kept slowly fucking Griff.

Griff trembled, imagining Gerald fucking his young son Xander as a boy. _Oh man I bet that was hot! Xander is so handsome now: I bet he was a really cute kid._

Xander edged his cock and walked in. "Can I join, dad?" He smiled.

"HI son! Yes, actually why don't I take a break and watch your cute little brother sit on your wonderful cock? Is that okay, Griff?"

"Um, sure… Dad. Xander and I are real close."

"Sure Dad, I'd love that!" Xander sat on the bed and guided Griff to straddle him. "I am so glad you are here!" He smiled up at his new brother as Griff aimed Xander's cock to his winking hole. He moaned as the boy took his cock up in his young ass. "Fucking awesome Griff!" He smiled at his new brother and laid back, even as his dad leaned down, grasped the base of Griff's boy dick and sucked on the head of his juicy cock, which dribbled out precum as he slowly fucked himself on Xander.

"Oh gosh Xander, I love your cock in my butt!" Griff moaned, smiling down at his camp counselor and now big brother.

"I love you riding me, little brother!" Xander grinned and playfully ruffled Griff's soft hair.

 _Gosh I must be in heaven!_ Griff thought as the barely-teen boy slowly fucked himself on Xander's eight inch cock. His own dick was still hard and sticking up, fondled by Xander and Gerald when they were not caressing his smooth chest and tummy, just starting to get defined.

Gerald reached around to feel his older son's big bare cock in the boy's tight hole. "Oh yes, my boys fucking!" He moaned as he stroked his own cock.

They went on well into the night. Gerald watched Xander cum inside Griff as he jacked off, then Zander sucked Griff dry as Gerald watched.

* * *

The next morning, Griff was gently awakened by Tony shaking him. "Good morning young sir! I know you do not have school until next week, but the Mister and Missus have asked you to come to breakfast, and also meet your little brother Connor."

Griff rubbed his eyes, and took a moment to fully wake up. He realized that he was naked, and standing over him was hunky butler Tony, who was also nude, and his cock was partly erect. Tony was caressing his soft chest and tummy, and then casually groped his hardening cock. Tony smiled at him.

Griff reached for a pair of boxers on the floor but Tony held him back. "Nude is preferred at breakfast."

"Um, okay." Griff followed the hunky butler downstairs to see the entire family at the kitchen table in a big rustic styled room, naked. Among them was a cute kid who he assumed was Connor.

"Hello all." Griff tried to act casual as he slipped into the open seat, his cock rising.

"Hi!" Connor grinned, his small legs wagging. "You are my new brother! You seem nice!"

"Hi Connor, yes I am! Nice to meet you." _He's a little cutie; I wonder if he knows what goes on here._

Tony, still nude except for now wearing a small apron, served breakfast, walking around the table with a hard cock as he poured more coffee and juice.

Soon Xander and Connor went to school and Gerald to work. That left Griff and Amanda and Tony alone.

Amanda said, after finishing her coffee, "Griff, remember that you are a member of the family now. And Tony is not exactly a servant, but if you need anything at all, feel free to ask him, okay? I'm going to have a nice bath."

"Yes ma'am, and thank you!" Griff smiled, trying not to stare at Amanda's pussy as she stood up.

Griff excused himself and went to his room. He showered and put on another pair of wonderful boxers and planned to nap, as he had not gotten a lot of sleep last night.

But then Griff woke up early in the afternoon; he heard moaning coming from his mother's room. He got up and wandered down the hall. The door was open.

Amanda was on her hands and knees on the huge bed, and the hunky young butler Tony was slowly fucking her from behind. Griff had a great view of Tony's massive cock sliding in her engorged pussy, bareback.

"Oh god yes Tony, you are such a stud! Give me all that thick Italian sausage!" She moaned.

Griff got hard watching them, and then a floorboard creaked. Amanda and Tony saw him.

"Come on in Griff!" Amanda smiled. "Tony, bring us some of that chardonnay!"

"Yes ma'am." Tony pulled his thick Italian cock out of his mistress and left the room. Griff saw the butler smile at him.

"So, son, did you like the show? And yes your father knows that Tony services me. He services the entire family."

"Wow, that's cool… mom." Griff felt his cock wagging as he looked at his sexy mother. _By 'entire family' does she mean Xander and Connor?_

Amanda laid back on the bed. "Would you like to fuck mommy again?" She smiled, as she ran a finger along her slot. _He is so small and skinny and cute! I know Gerald likes to fuck him, but I want his young boy cock in my pussy too!_

"Yes mom!" Griff climbed up between her legs. She guided his young cock erect into her pussy, as he groped her breasts and his bare cock went in her cunt. She wrapped her pilates-strong legs around his thighs and locked Griff to her, making him fuck her with his boy cock.

"Oh god mommy! That feels so good!" Griff whined as they mated, hips slamming together.

Finally though, Amanda rolled the slender boy on his back and rode him, fucking herself on his boy-cock. She felt an orgasm coming as she rode the young teen, caressing his skinny smooth chest as she took as much of his dick in her as she could. She squeezed his stout boy-dick in her vagina. _Oh yes those kegel exercises have been worth it!_

 _I can't believe how tight she is, after having two kids!_ Griff wondered, even as he felt her cunt milking his dick. Soon Griff moaned that he was cumming, and she rode faster, taking his cum inside her. But he stayed hard, and she resumed fucking herself on his sweet dick.

Tony arrived with a bottle and two glasses, then excused himself, as Griff and his mother were clearly busy.

* * *

Young Connor stood at the balcony with Tony, both nude and erect, watching Griff fuck Connor's mom. Tony caressed the boy's back and down to his small perky bum.

"Wow, mom is wild!" Connor whispered.

Yes, yes she is." Tony answered, as he fondled Connor's small hardening penis. "Shall we go to your room?"

"Yes, Tony, I'd like that!" Connor noticed the butler's huge cock was also hard.

They walked along the connecting balcony to the boy's room and went inside.

* * *

 _To be continued. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3: Connor and Tony

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Part 3: More family fun, with butler service**

 **Updated again 5/9/2018!**

* * *

"Wow mom is wild!" Connor whispered. _Griff is really hot! I hope he will want to play with me and Xander and Tony._

"Yes, yes she is." Tony answered, as he fondled Connor's small erect penis.

"Can we go to my room?" Connor looked up into Tony's blue eyes. _Tony is so tall and hunky! And he likes to play with me! I'm so glad Mom and Dad hired him._

"Sure buddy!" Tony took Connor's small hand and they walked down the connecting balcony to Connor's room through the open french doors. It was a cool October day, and a gentle breeze ruffled the curtains as the young boy and hunky 24 year-old butler entered the kid's luxurious suite.

Once inside, Tony closed the doors most of the way as Connor flung himself on his bed, spread-eagle. His small dick was steel-hard, lying against his pubic bone. "Would you play with my dickie again, Tony?" Connor almost pleaded. Connor was a small kid, slender, with brown curly hair, big brown eyes and cute freckles across his nose. He hadn't hit puberty yet, so had no pubes or pit hair. But he was able to enjoy intense dry orgasms.

"Sure little guy, I love playing with you!" Hunky Tony climbed over him and licked the boy's small cocklet, while caressing his skinny toned chest. _Hmmm, Connor is so cute!_

"Oh gosh yes, Tony! I love it when you lick my dick!" The boy moaned, opening his legs more. He saw the butler's huge cock was hard and wagging between his muscular legs. _Tony is so awesome! I love playing with him. I love that he likes me! His dick is so big!_

"I love to lick and suck your sexy dick!" Tony grinned, before engulfing the small penis in his mouth and sucking, while running his tongue all over the little rod. _Connor has such a sweet cock. I love making him shake with his boy-orgasms._

"Ohhh yeah Tony!" Connor whined in his high boy-voice. "I'm getting the feeling! Ooohhhh! Gosssh!" Connor shook like he was having an epileptic fit, then collapsed on the bed, gasping. "That was awesome!" He grinned. "Thank you Tony!"

"It's my pleasure, my young studling!" Tony took his time and laved and sucked the boy's small hard young penis through a couple more intense dry cums, then lay next to the panting kid, caressing his smooth little boy-body. Connor already had a fairly defined little form, because of his dance lessons—Connor was taking ballet and hip-hop. His father did not entirely approve, but his mother encouraged him. Gerald did like seeing Connor in his little leotard.

Down the hall they could hear Amanda screaming, "Yes! Fuck me hard Griff! Give mommy your cum!" As Griff let his new mother ride his cock.

Connor felt kind of jealous that his new big brother was fucking his mom and not him. But then then the boy crawled off the bed and looked up at Tony. "Can I suck your big dick again?" He looked at the butler with pleading eyes.

"Sure kiddo, I would love that!" Tony grinned. He hopped off the bed and stood, his cock wagging up.

Conner knelt in front of Tony and held the young stud's eight-inch cock in his small hands. The large flared head was leaking a drop of precum. "I love your giant dick, Tony! I hope one day you'll put it inside me!" _I love my brother Xander, and Dad of course, but Tony treats me different. He kisses me nice and really seems to like my little dick. He makes me cum over and over and he likes to cuddles. His dick is huge, but I kind of want him to take my cherry!_

"Soon, buddy!" _Oh god, his tiny little perky bum is so cute; I bet his ass would be so tight. I'd love to gently take that boy-cherry. But Gerald has said that Connor's ass is off-limits except for rimming… for now. Xander told me that he started having sex with his parents when he was 11._

Connor smiled and stroked Tony's thick meat with both hands. He fondled Tony's big heavy balls and tickled his huge flared glans. Then Connor leaned in and licked the big mushroom head.

"Ohhh god, yeah kiddo! That feels so great Connor! Go ahead and suck it!" Tony moaned, combing the boy's thick, soft, curly hair. _I love seeing his little mouth wrapped around my cock. God, I love sexy young boys! And his little dick is still hard!_

Adorable Connor smiled up at the butler before taking the large head into his mouth, and running his tongue along the sensitive underside. He knew that his sexy friend liked that.

"That's it, buddy! Your mouth feels awesome!" _The kid looks so innocent and young, but he knows how to suck! He learned from his big brother and dad._

Connor did his best on Tony's large Italian cock, sucking and licking the head while stroking the thick shaft and feeling Tony's trimmed pubes, but after a couple minutes, he had to rest. "I'm sorry, Tony, my jaw hurts again!" He sat back, frustrated.

"You did great buddy! I think you go longer every time. Hey, how about you get on your hands and knees on the bed, and I can eat your butt." Tony urged.

The slender young boy eagerly complied, his little dick hard and waggling.

Tony paused to admire the kid's adorable tiny ass before kneeling down, spreading the boy's small cheeks and diving in.

"Ohhhh gosssh!" Connor squealed. He liked to be rimmed, almost more than sucked. He had orgasms from Tony's and Xander's tongue in his little ass.

Little Connor shook with another cum as Tony licked his tiny pink ass.

Then after another orgasm, Connor went back to sucking and stroking Tony's monster.

It was not long before the butler felt his own orgasm approaching from the cute boy's mouth. Sex with young Connor was especially exciting. "I'm going to cum, buddy!" He moaned.

Connor sucked eagerly, closed his eyes, and took the first few spurts in his mouth. He pulled Tony's cock out and stroked it as he swallowed, and several more jets of cum splattered his skin and hair.

Tony shook with the intensity of his orgasm. _I can't wait to have his ass around my cock. But first, I am gonna have to get better acquainted with that sexy boy Griff._

* * *

The next morning was Friday. At breakfast everyone was nude. Tony prepared a delicious frittata. After he had served food, he walked around the table with beverages, wearing just his little protective apron. The boys had juice, milk and water; Gerald had coffee. Amanda had a glass of white wine.

Connor seemed especially excited. "So are we going to get Tucker soon?" He asked his parents in a begging voice.

After a pause, Gerald looked at the youngest boy. "Yes, Connor, we'll pick him up next week when the rescue is open. But remember, this is just a two-week trial. This is a big responsibility! Tucker is house-trained, but we don't know what his previous family was like, and he is a large dog. You can't expect Tony to take care of your pet; he has his own responsibilities. And Xander has schoolwork, and… music lessons."

"I know Dad! I promise to take care of him!" Connor wriggled his little butt in his chair.

Griff looked up from his breakfast, confused. "You're getting a dog?"

"Yes we are, Griff; Connor has been begging for one for ages. Tucker is a sweet Rottweiler who was rescued from a recent hurricane and owners never claimed him. He's about a year old, house trained, and very friendly. But he will need to be cared for and kept under control."

"Wow, cool, well I'll certainly help. I've never had a dog." _Rottweilers; aren't they kind of big?_

"Awesome!" Connor beamed. He gave Griff a very big smile.

Griff noticed that both Connor and Xander had erections.

After breakfast was done and Xander and Connor ran off to get dressed for school, Griff asked to be excused.

"Sorry, not yet son." Gerald said gently. "We need to talk."

Griff's blood ran cold. _Oh god, are they going to get rid of me?_ Griff started shaking.

Amanda smiled. "Oh no Griff, it is nothing bad! You look so scared! No, we love you! We just want to talk to you about your test scores, remember you took them a few months ago. You scored very, very high." She reached over and held his hand.

"Oh, really?" Griff felt confused. He knew he kind of picked up things fast, but never considered himself smart. "So, what does that mean?"

Gerald chimed in. "That means that, despite your… history… you can go to the same school as Xander and Connor. It's a great private school. You'll be enrolling in the 8th grade, the top level of junior high. But this small school is all boys, and includes grades five through 12, so you will be in the same school as Connor and Xander!"

Griff looked blank. He thought he was going to be in 7th, because he lost a year, but that was NY public school. "But…"

"We understand you might be behind in some subjects, so we have arranged for a tutor to help you catch up. We had hoped to get your friend Ravi from camp, but sadly he was not available. This boy is also from New York; Tony recommended him. His name is Stuart."

"Um, well okay, great!" Griff smiled nervously. "When does that start?"

"He'll fly up next week; he's just temporary. We're still looking for someone local." Gerald answered. "We just want to get you the best education. But for now, yes you are excused!" He smiled.

"Thank you sir!" Griff slid out of his chair and trotted out of the spacious kitchen.

Amanda and Gerald… and Tony… admired the boy's cute little toned ass as he left the room.

 _He is a great addition to the family!_ Gerald thought.

* * *

In the morning after breakfast, when everyone else was out, Tony snuck into Griff's room. The young teen had gone back to bed for a nap, as he had not gotten much sleep at night before. Tony pulled the covers back. Griff was lying on his back, nude. The hunky butler took a moment to admire the sexy-cute 13 year-old with his long shaggy hair and smooth toned body before he leaned in and licked the young boy's soft cock.

Griff's teen dick was hard in seconds; it took him a few moments longer to wake up. The butler was standing over him, nude and very erect, his fat eight-inch cock sticking out from a small dark bush of trimmed curls, above his tight egg-sized balls in their shaved sack. "Oh, hey Tony. Um, what are you doing?" He rubbed his eyes. _Gosh, the guy is handsome! And what a perfect body, with those sculpted abs and blocky chest, all smooth. And big brown nipples. And oh god that cock!_

"Sorry Griff, but I just had to have your cum!" Tony whispered. "You are so cute! Is that okay?" He stroked Griff's hard dick.

"Uh sure dude!" Griff opened his slim smooth legs for the hunky butler, who knelt again to take the boy's young cock in his mouth. Tony fondled Griff's small balls and behind them, to his sensitive perineum, and then to his ass crack. "Oh god, your mouth is great!" Griff moaned.

Griff raised his slender legs to allow the Italian stud full access. He could not help staring at Tony's sexy smooth body and his huge cock, as Tony expertly sucked his dick and fondled his balls. _Wow, he is hung even bigger than I thought!_ _He's bigger than Xander; almost as big as Xander's dad, and maybe thicker around! Tony is s freaking hot!_ Griff stared at the athletic young man's hard penis as he felt an orgasm rising after just a couple of minutes. "Tony, I'm cumming!" He cried, clutching at Tony's muscular arms.

The Butler sucked his cock faster, and eased a finger inside the young teen's ass, which only accelerated the boy's cumming. He swallowed every drop of Griff's sweet young semen, then pulled off and smiled down at the gasping boy. "Now I really want to fuck you, if that's okay?."

"Hell yeah dude! I want that huge cock in my ass!" Griff was still hard and very horny, and Tony was a dream stud. _Wow I can't believe hot Tony is wanting to do stuff with me! I'm not all that. My new home is heaven!_

Tony lubed a finger and pressed into the boy. He knew that Griff was not a virgin; he'd heard their dad fuck him the other night, and he assumed that Xander had been doing the kid's cute ass little for a while. He went right for Griff's prostate, and the boy responded with a loud groan of pure pleasure. "God, you are a sexy young guy! Want this cock in your cute ass?" Tony smiled.

Griff looked up at the handsome butler with his defined chest, and his huge hard cock. "Please fuck me, Tony!" He begged, his brown eyes looking needy.

"My pleasure, young studling!" Tony raised Griff's slender young smooth legs on his shoulders and guided his massively thick cock into the young teen's spasming anus.

"Ohh fuck yes!" Griff moaned. Tony was thicker than Xander and maybe even Gerald, and his huge cut cock stretched Griff's young adolescent ass to his limits. As that bare cock raked over his little prostate, his boy-dick spat out precum and he almost had another orgasm as Tony fucked his bare ass.

But Tony clasped his little balls to hold him back, and remained still until Griff calmed a bit. Tony had experience with making young teens ride the edge. _I don't want this cute guy to cum yet! God, I have not fucked a 13-year-old in ages; not since Ravi and Luke. Damn those boys were both so cute and hot tight bottoms! Griff's ass is so tight and his young body is so wonderful._ When Griff moved back from the edge, Tony fondled the boy's dick, and resumed moving his cock in Griff's vise-tight chute.

After a few minutes of slowly fucking Griff on his back, Tony pulled the smaller boy up and leaned back so that Griff was sitting on his cock. They both moaned from the pleasure of the new angle of Tony's steely bare monster cock in the youth's ass, now more directly rubbing his prostate.

Griff's dick wagged up. "Oh, fuck, Tony! God, your cock feels good!" The barely-teen boy whimpered as the Butler held his hips and guided the teen to ride him. _Man this guy is some kind of sex expert!_

"That's it, young master, ride on my cock!" Tony whispered, as he caressed Griff's boy-soft chest and tummy. "You are so handsome Griff! Your ass is so perfectly tight."

They rocked together a few minutes more, until Tony knew he could not hold back. He grasped the teen's hard boy-dick and gently stroked it. "I am close; can you cum for me again Griff?"

"Yeah! Please Tony! Make me cum!" Griff hollered, fucking himself on the young Italian stud faster, taking all eight inches deep in his tight rectum.

"That's it, ride my cock, Griff!" _He looks so hot fucking himself on my cock! Sweet skinny kid!_ Tony stroked the boy's cute young cock faster and harder.

 _Griff shook, and his dick managed to fire a couple of long streams of cum across Tony's muscled abs and chest. His ass tightened around the sexy butler's cock, and Tony came, his body shaking as he shot a load up into Griff's squeezing rectum._

They both were panting, but Griff kept rocking his hips back and forth on Tony's huge cock. After a minute, Tony said, "Griff you were amazing! You are so handsome." He tenderly ran his fingers over the boy's chest, then up through his shaggy hair.

"Really?" Griff knew that he wasn't ugly (he was a target in juvie as a 'pretty boy with a pretty mouth' and had to suck, but also got sucked a lot by older dudes who liked boys. But he was amazed that Xander and Amanda, and now Tony, were telling him how attractive he was.

"Yes, you're beautiful!" Tony kissed the boy on a nipple, then gently pulled him down for a gentle kiss on the lips. "But, I have to get back to work."

"Okay." Griff was suddenly sad to see the hot butler leave. He was trembling a little as Tony eased him onto his back and put the covers back over him. _No one has ever kissed me like that._

"Don't worry; I am sure we'll do this again and lots more, if you want." Tony winked at him.

* * *

 _More to come..._


	4. Chapter 4: Fun in the sun

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Part 4: More family fun, in the sun.**

 **NOTE: Updated and expanded 3/26 AM. New twist.**

 **Author Note:** I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying this story, from the reviews and the traffic stats. I'd welcome feedback on where to go as far as pairings. I will also be releasing new chapters of my Duncan stories soon!

* * *

Saturday morning after breakfast, Gerald went into the office for a while, driving away in his Mercedes. Amanda said she was off to visit a friend down the road; Tony drove her in their Bentley. Xander was practicing guitar in his room; and Connor was supposedly doing homework.

An hour or so after Griff returned to his room and was lying in boxers watching a movie on the big flat-screen tv, Tony stopped by (back from delivering Amanda), carrying a stack of books. He was nude as usual, but his cock was soft for a change. "Hi Griff, I just wanted to let you know that technicians are going to be coming in around noon to set up your computer and video game console, on the desk over there. Kind of a drag; I have to put clothes on." He chuckled a little. He walked over to a large wooden desk that Griff had previously not paid much attention to, and set down the books. But then Tony pulled a large tablet and a phone off the top and handed them to Griff. "So, you might want to be out of the room for a couple of hours; and wear something if you are in the area and they might be coming and going. All those are your schoolbooks; they are also loaded in the pad. There is also a map of the house on the pad and phone, if you want to explore. It is still nice out on the patio by the pool and Jacuzzi on a sunny day like this. The library is also surprisingly fun. And if you need anything, you know you can call me any time on the phone; everyone is in your directory. Got it?" Tony grinned. _I hope that all made sense; I barely understood it!_

"Wow, Tony thanks! This is all happening so fast!" Griff looked at the pad and the phone. These were incredible luxuries he never thought he would have, not to mention a loving, supporting family…and incredible sex. He was overwhelmed, and suddenly hugged Tony, grinding his crotch against the taller young man.

Tony was taken by surprise but hugged Griff back, feeling his cock rising. He enjoyed holding his body against the cute young teen, ran his hands up and down Griff's back and cupped his perky little butt. _Hmm, I can't wait to have that tight ass again!_ _Griff is such a hot little dude!_ "Griff, mmm that feels great, but I am just the messenger. The McCormicks are your benefactors, and mine too. I love working here. And I am so glad you are here. I hope we have fun again soon. I really enjoyed our time yesterday." Tony smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's soft hair. _I think he has been using the conditioner!_

"Me too dude! You're amazing." Griff grinned back and felt himself blushing as he released the hunky butler. They were both getting erections. But then Griff had one of his strange, out of the blue questions. "But, how can you know if we call; I never see you with a phone? Where would you keep it?" He smirked.

Tony turned his head and leaned over. There was a tiny electronic device in his ear. "I wear this and can always hear you call or text." He smiled.

"Oh, wow, high tech!" Griff marveled, but then next wondered if the McCormicks also listened in on their butler.

"Unfortunately, I have duties, studling." Tony ran his fingers down Griff's smooth chest, and clasped his hard young cock, then released it. _God I would love to suck his cute cock and then fuck him all night!_ "But I know we'll get even better acquainted soon! And remember, you probably want to be out of your room from noon to about two pm. Again, the patio will be in the sun. And you can always go to the kitchen and make anything you want, or call me on your phone and I'd be happy to make you something."

"Thanks so much Tony!" Griff smiled sheepishly as he watched the handsome butler's amazing ass as he left the room. _I can't believe my new life! I am in this huge house with all these amazing people who love me! Though that stack of books is kind of scary. English Literature, Algebra… Well, I'll think about those tomorrow. Later today I'll have my own computer and internet access! Games! Porn!_

As noon approached, Griff picked up his tablet and made his way downstairs and out on the sprawling back patio, which had a large pool and Jacuzzi. There were several huge, wide, cushioned chaise lounges, as well as chairs around a canopied outdoor dining area, and a stand with a stack of towels. There was also a huge outdoor grill. The whole stone deck overlooked a beautiful view of grassy slopes, and mountains in the distance, and the sun was shining down.

He slipped off his boxers (he still was not completely used to walking around the house naked all the time), laid out a big fluffy towel on one of the padded chaise lounges, and dove into the pool. The water was refreshingly brisk, but not too cold. He had not been in a nice clean pool like this in many years (he had some hazy memories of a YMCA back home where he had some interesting encounters of older men liking to suck him for money), and this was just another luxury that he could not quite believe he was now allowed. He swam laps in the large pool; thinking about how lucky he was to have gone to camp and met Xander, who had actually taught him to swim.

Griff gradually relaxed as he did quite a few laps. He was glad to get some exercise; it seemed like the last few days his only aerobic activity had been sex! He found that swimming nude was strangely liberating, after he got used to the cool water against his groin. He stopped eventually to catch his breath, slicked his wet hair back, and rested a moment at the edge of the pool, his chin on his arms, and looked around. He was still getting used to his luxurious new surroundings.

 _I'm not even exactly sure where this house is; my flight was a charter, and it was hard to tell from the view. But it seems in the mountains, and kind of remote, surrounded by lots of land, trees and a wall, with a gate at the driveway. But I did see other big houses along the road as we drove up here; maybe it's one of those 'gated communities.' It's October and there is a bit of a chilly breeze, but the sun feels nice and warm. Xander and Conner get driven to school in a limo; I guess I will be riding with them. I get the feeling we are not in New York. I guess I'll find out more next week when I start school._

Soon after Griff got out of the pool and stretched out naked in the sun on his lounger, little Connor appeared. The boy came strutting out, naked except for a colorful towel over his shoulder, and his phone and a bottle of water in his hands. "Hi Griff!" He smiled and waved. The boy approached Griff—his little dick sticking up—and laid out his towel on the adjacent padded chaise. "It's so nice out for October!" The innocent-seeming boy smiled, but his gaze did move down to Griff's dick.

"Yes it is!" Griff smiled back. _Gosh he is adorable!_ _That big, toothy smile, that hair, and those big ears._ Connor's open, friendly manner was infectious. _So cute that he has a little boy-boner. Oh man I should not be staring! He is, like ten!_

"You have a really nice dick!" Connor said abruptly, with a giggle.

"Um, thanks, you too." Griff suddenly felt self-conscious, as his cock was getting hard under the boy's scrutiny.

"Mine's still small, but I hope that one day mine will be as big as Xander's! He's huge!"

"Um yeah he has a big one. But I am sure you'll get there. It is nice already." Griff tried not to stare at the cute ten-year-old, with his small erect cock and his cute round little bum. Griff realized that Connor had an all-over tan, so he must lie out here naked a lot. He felt his dick getting fully hard, lying against his flat stomach, and was relieved when Connor dived in the pool and began swimming. The kid seemed a natural. _So cute seeing his little naked body in the water… like a little porpoise!_

Griff decided that he should not stare at the kid, and would explore his tablet. It was much more than a reader, and seemed to be a fully powered computer. He smiled and wondered if his new parents knew that he had a little hacking skill. He pulled up the house map and cross-referenced the family GPS from the contacts. It only took a few minutes. He smiled: he had almost re-created the magical map from Harry Potter, but for this huge house: he could see from the map on his pad where all of the family phones were, including Tony. He was able to expand the map to about five miles, but still could not be sure where exactly this community was. Tony was in the laundry; Xander was in the music room.

After a few minutes Connor emerged, dripping wet, his little cocklet scrunched up from the cool water. He flopped on the chaise and sighed. "That was great! I love swimming."

"Me too. The water was nice and refreshing." Griff quickly stowed his pad, then sighed, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sun on his skin. He felt himself drifting off… then through his semi-awake state, he felt something on his dick. _Hmmm, is Tony feeling me up again? But would he do that in front of Connor?_ He opened his eyes just a slit—and was shocked to see it was Connor touching his dick! The boy was kneeling next to his lounger and tentatively running his fingers over Griff's cock, which was getting hard again. _Oh gawd, what is happening? Does Connor know about sex?_ The kid seemed to be focused on Griff's erection and did not notice that the teen was awake.

As Griff's young cock filled out to its full thick 5.5 inches and rose up slightly from his flat stomach due to the boy's caresses, he could not hold back a moan.

"Oh gosh!" Connor jerked his hand away. "I'm sorry! But your dick seemed so nice. I wanted to see how big it would get."

Griff smiled at the boy. "It's all good, dude. I was just kind of surprised. It felt awesome." _Wow I can't believe how turned on I am that this boy is playing with my dick! But I guess he is just three years younger than me, if that._

Connor grinned back. Cool! So can I keep doing it, big brother?" He smiled shyly. "Your dick is so big! And it feels wicked."

"If you think your parents would not mind, then go for it, bro. I'd… I'd like to see yours too, if that's okay."

"Awesome! Yeah I like to play!" Connor sat on the chaise, and Griff could see that the little kid already had a cute small erection, maybe 3-4" long and slender. Connor tenderly wrapped his fingers around Griff's shaft. "Your dick is so nice and big around. So, you and Xander play together?" Connor very gently stroked and fondled Griff's erection, focusing on the flared circumcised head with his fingertips.

"Oh dude!" Griff moaned. _This kid has done this before._ "Yeah, Xander and I are good buddies. Ohhh, that feels amazing!" Griff moaned as Connor stroked his young cock. _Who has Connor played around with before? Xander? Tony? His dad? He seems pretty good at giving a hand-job._

"Yeah Griff, your dick gets pretty big and fat! Almost as big as Xander's, and he is much older than us!" Connor seemed to marvel at Griff's cock. "Could I… lick it?" Connor got up on the chaise, straddling one of Griff's legs.

Griff loved the feeling of the little kid's legs against his. He slid his hand down to gently grope Connor's little hard dick. It was like steel, with a little pink head. _Damn this kid is so cute!_ "Sure, dude! Go for it!"

Connor shuddered from a new older boy feeling his little dick, then he leaned down and lapped on Griff's cock like a lollipop. _Hmmm, I'm so glad my new brother likes to play with me! He's super cute._

"Oh yeah little bro, that feels amazing!" Griff moaned. He felt a little weird getting off on such a young kid licking his dick, but then the other day he felt weird fucking his adopted mother.

Connor held the base of Griff's teen cock, aimed it up, and took the flared head between his lips. He slurped noisily on Griff's penis while running his tongue around the edge of the glans.

"Ohhh gosh!" Griff shook, watching in amazement as the kid expertly sucked his cock. _He's definitely experienced!_ He rather spastically groped Connor's little dick and undescended balls, distracted by the sight of this adorable young boy sucking on his cock. _This is so freaking incredible!_

"Am I doing okay?" Connor pulled up from the blow-job and looked earnestly at his new big brother. "Sorry, I have to rest a minute."

"You are doing amazing! I was getting close!" Griff ran his fingers through Connor's curls as the boy grinned.

Connor leaned down to suddenly kiss Griff on the lips, then sat up again with a goofy smile. "So, does Xander put his dick in your butt?"

Griff blushed. "Yeah, so you know about that too? Nice kiss, by the way!"

"Yeah!" Connor beamed. "I hear it is wild! I have not had my butt taken yet, but I have seen Dad and Tony fuck Xander, and it looks crazy! But I like sucking and kissing. So you like kissing okay? Can we make out?"

Griff tried not to look shocked at little Connor's knowledge of sex, and what went on in the house. "Well, that's cool," he managed to choke out. "Sure, I'd like to kiss more; I like it too. Sucking is fun too. Um, could I suck your dick?"

"Oh gosh yes, would you? I would love that!" Connor crawled further up on the chaise, straddled his new older brother, and presented his little boy-dick to Griff, who guided it into his mouth. "Ohh yeah big brother! Suck my dickie!" Connor moaned loudly.

 _Oh gawd I can't believe I am outside and sucking this cute kid's little dick!_ Griff cupped the boy's tiny, firm bum and guided him as Connor pumped his hips, face-fucking his new brother. _And I hope no one else hears us! The kid is a moaner!_ Then Griff hungrily suckled on the boy's cute little rod, licking the underside. He groped Connor's firm little bum.

It was only a couple minutes before Connor cried out that he was cumming, and shook like crazy.

Griff held the boy as he came down from his shuddering dry orgasm. _God this is so wild! I'm doing it with a ten-year-old, and just had sex with his parents, his brother and the butler over the last couple of days!_ Griff's own cock was rock-hard as he kept sucking the kid's hard little nail.

"That was great Griff! I'll be able to do it again in a few minutes. But you need to cum! I want to taste it! I bet yours is even sweeter than Tony's and Xander's." Connor smiled again then shifted down on the chaise, got between Griff's legs, and took teen's still-hard cock between his full soft lips.

"Aw yeah little dude!" Griff moaned and opened his legs wider for the kid. _Wow he's also sucking the butler and his own brother? That is so hot._

* * *

Meanwhile, Amanda returned home and called Tony to bring her a glass of wine to her room. She stripped, turned on her television and clicked through the house's hidden cameras till she found the back patio, where Griff and Connor were getting acquainted. She fingered her pussy watching little Connor fondle and suck Griff's young teen cock.

Tony arrived at her door with two large glasses of chardonnay. He was nude and his very thick cock was standing up erect.

"Just in time!" Amanda accepted a glass, kissed the butler, and they both took a drink of the expensive wine. Then she stroked his penis. "It looks like Griff is getting along well with his little brother!" She indicated the monitor, and bent over the desk.

"Wow!" Tony gasped. His cock pulsed upward at the hot scene, though he was a little jealous. He would have to share Connor with Griff from now on. _Or maybe we could all play together… oh god that would be amazing._ "Griff is a very handsome young man, and quite charming."

"Yes he is! He has apparently charmed all of us already! And now, Tony." Amanda smiled at the butler.

He knew what she wanted. Tony got behind the lady of the house and guided his thick meat into her already wet pussy. She was not as hot and tight as Xander—or now cute little Griff—! but he could feel her cunt gripping his cock. He slow-fucked her as they watched the monitor of Griff and Connor sucking and kissing for a few minutes. He leaned over her and kneaded her large breasts.

"Oh, yess, you big stud! Your cock feels wonderful! But, shall we join them? I assume those tech nerds are all set up and gone?" And I know we could all have fun this afternoon.

"Yes, and yes, ma'am." Tony grinned, still slowly fucking his mistress. _One of those 'tech nerds' was actually rather cute and had a tight ass._

"Great. I will head down; why don't you make up some refreshments and join us?" She stood up and Tony's cock slid out of her cunt. "Oh, and Elise and her adorable Latino son Billy are coming over this afternoon for swimming and maybe some board games. I know he likes you! Gerald won't be home till very late. I hope you are up for a long day!" Amanda slithered her fingers over the sexy Italian's cock again, now wet with her pussy lubricants and his pre-cum.

"Yes ma'am." He had gotten used to servicing his mistress until she was done with him, even though he had not cum.

* * *

Amanda emerged from the house, nude of course (except for a pair of high heels, and a pair of huge sunglasses), and carrying a glass of wine and her phone.

Griff saw her and freaked out. _Oh gosh! If she sees me and Connor messing around! Her son is sucking my dick…!_

Just then she turned and saw them… and smiled warmly. "Nice to see you boys getting better acquainted! Can Mommy watch, and then maybe join you later? Oh, by the way, my friend Elise and her son Billy will be coming over later; she enjoys family fun as well, and is eager to meet you, Griff. Connor, you remember Elise and Billy?"

"Yes mom!" Connor paused from sucking on his big brother then grinned conspiratorially at Griff. He leaned down and whispered, "Billy is adopted too; he is actually from El Salvador. He is 13 like you I think and really shy, but he is cute and has a really big dick already for his age! I am pretty sure he is doing his mom! She also likes Xander and Tony. Her husband is older."

Griff smiled up at his new brother. "And how do you know how big Billy is?"

Connor blushed. "Well he has to be naked here… and we have played some. His dick is long but not as fat as yours."

"Nice!" Griff and Connor high-fived. _Hmm, cute Latino guy about my age! I wonder how much he has done with Connor and Xander?_

Amanda made herself comfortable at a nearby chaise with a good view. Watching and sipping her wine, she fingered her clit as she watched her sons having oral sex. It was an incredible turn-on. _Griff is fitting in so well! He might be the best choice to deflower Connor. I must talk to Gerald!_ The image of young Griff fucking little Connor doggy style made her wet. _Oh yes, Connor whimpering as Griff gently fucks his bare little ass with that nice teen cock. Then later Xander can take a turn…_

Connor went back to sucking and licking Griff, taking it slow, more just teasing his new big brother. The older boy just laid back and closed his eyes, as it was weird knowing his adoptive mother was watching her son suck him. "Yeah bro, your mouth feels so awesome!" He caressed the boy's hair and shoulders as Connor serviced his young cock. "I am getting close! Could I suck you again first?" Griff asked quietly.

Connor sat up again. "I'd love that, dude! I can have many dry cums all day! But then would you cum in my mouth? You pre-cum tastes really good!"

Just then Tony emerged from the house, carrying a large tray. He was nude, and his massive sausage was already hard. "I have some refreshments if anyone would like. Lemonade, wine."

"Excellent, Tony! I could use a refill, but serve the boys first!" Amanda smiled, not missing a beat in her self-pleasure.

As everyone watched (mostly staring at the butler's huge erect cock), hunky Tony set the tray on a table, and brought Griff and Connor big plastic glasses of cold lemonade.

Connor shifted himself to reclining next to Griff on the wide chaise. But before he took the glass, Connor reached out and groped Tony's erection. "Gosh Tony, what has you excited?" He giggled, then took the cup.

Tony just smiled. "It's nice to see you and Griff getting acquainted!" He pointedly stared at their dicks.

"Yes we are! Griff is amazing!" Connor smiled and caressed his new big brother's smooth chest.

Griff thought his lemonade tasted a bit odd, but not bad _. Wow, is this spiked?_

Then the butler refilled Amanda's wine goblet.

"Tony, why don't you take a break; have a glass of wine and relax for a few minutes. Maybe we can use the Jacuzzi. Gerald won't be home until late." She leered at the hunk.

Meanwhile, Connor took a big drink of lemonade, then groped Griff's hard cock. "You were gonna suck me again? Please? I promise to really get you off!"

"I'd be happy to, dude!" Griff felt up the boy's smooth little ass as Connor half-laid on him.

Then Connor whispered, "Would you lick my bum too? I love that!"

Griff felt his cock surge in Connor's grasp. "Of course!" _Could this get any better?_

* * *

 _To be continued! How will the neighbors join? And can little Connor handle a big Rottweiler, even with Griff's help?_


	5. Chapter 5: more fun, and guests

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Part 5: More family fun, and guests**

 **UPDATE: 5/6/2018**

* * *

 ** _Author Note:_** _I've been watching some TV, and Griff on Bunk'd just seems cuter and cuter. And if you need visual reference, Connor might be based on a very young Cameron B, and Billy is based on a character of the same name on a Nick show. Maybe._

 _Please review and/or PM. Do you prefer the bi or gay aspects of the story?_

 _When we left off, the McCormicks were enjoying the sun on the deck…_

* * *

Griff thought his lemonade tasted a bit odd, but not bad _. Wow, is this spiked?_

Connor cuddled on him and groped his cock. Griff felt his dick surge in Connor's grasp. _Could this get any better?_

Meanwhile, Tony refilled Amanda's glass.

"Tony, why don't you take a break; have a glass of wine. Maybe we can use the Jacuzzi. Gerald won't be home until late." Amanda winked at the hunk.

"Thank you ma'am. When will Elise and Billy be arriving?"

"Around three. There should still be some light on the deck. If it gets chilly we can turn on the heaters."

Griff looked at his pad and saw that they had some time left. He watched Tony and Amanda walk over to the foaming Jacuzzi and climb in, while Connor cuddled against him. After her mentioning heaters, he noticed several tall poles with metal hoods on the top scattered around the deck area. _Wow, you could even be out here in the winter! How crazy!_ He imagined how fun it would be to sit in the hot tub with Xander and Tony and Connor, and warm in the water, with it snowing outside.

Connor took another big slurp of lemonade, then groped Griff's semi-hard cock. "You were gonna suck me again? Please? Then I promise to really get you off! I want to taste your cum!" Connor whined.

"I'd be happy to, dude, I'd love to suck your dick some more!" Griff felt up the boy's smooth little bum as Connor half-laid on him. He actually loved just cuddling naked with his cute new little brother; though the sex aspect was awesome too.

Then Connor whispered, "Would you lick my bum too? I love that!" Then he gave Griff a wet kiss again, as he spread his legs and ground himself slowly on top of Griff, while feeling the teen's hard dick.

Griff felt his cock surge in Connor's grasp. _Darn this kid is sure very sexual for ten._ "I'd be happy to! Why don't you get on your lounger on your hands and knees and I'll get behind you and eat that cute ass."

"Cool!" Connor beamed and jumped into position on his lounge: on hands and knees, presenting his cute small bum. _I love my ass licked!_ _Griff is awesome! I hope he'll want to fuck me when the time comes._

Griff put a folded towel down on the flagstones to cushion his knees and caressed Connor's small, muscular butt. "Dude, your body is so toned! Do you work out already?"

Connor shivered as Griff caressed his little bum, thumbs working into his crack. "I take dance lessons, so I guess that is why. Oh gosh Griff, your hands feel great! Lick me please!" He whined.

 _I wonder if he plays with other boys in his dance class._ Griff spread the boy's cheeks and dove into his tiny pink pucker, licking and probing.

"Oh gosh yes! Lick my butt!" Connor begged.

Griff pressed his tongue in and lapped the boy's tiny pink anus, his ass clean from the pool, with just a hint of chlorine. _Oh gosh his little ass is so cute and tight! I'd love to fuck his little hole!_

"Yeah Griff! Your tongue feels soooo good!" Connor whimpered.

"Your ass is perfect!" Griff whispered between licks, and slid his hand between the boy's skinny legs to grope his little cocklet. "and so is your dick, Connor! I love my new little brother!"

"Oh gosh! I love you too, Griff! You are gonna make me cum again!"

But a minute later, from the Jacuzzi, Amanda called over, "Don't tire yourselves out, boys! Elise and Billy will be here in a little while and I want you to meet them!"

"Aw mom!" Connor whined. But then he started shaking with another dry orgasm as Griff held his butt. "I'm cumming again, oh god, yeah!" He flopped down on the chaise on his stomach. "That was amazing!" He sighed. "Thanks, brother! I can't wait to suck your dick again and taste your cum!"

Griff smiled, caressing the boy's sweet ass and legs. _Wow, there is no lack of fun in this house! I never thoguth I'd be having sex with a cute ten-year old, who is also now my brother!_ He laid back down on his lounger to rest a minute, his own cock still erect.

Tony was sitting next to the groping Amanda in the hot tub. _She can be like an octopus! But her friend Elise is at least as bad. Poor Griff is in for an initiation!_ But he was enjoying as much chardonnay as he could get away with, and tried not to stare at the cute boys being sexual, but then something occurred to him. "Ma'am, the boys have been out in the sun for some time; and Griff especially is rather pale and not used to the exposure. I think maybe I should put some lotion on him."

"Good thinking! We don't want the new boy to be sunburned at school." Amanda was sorry to have Tony leave, but the sight of him massaging Griff and Connor also turned her on. Like her husband, she enjoyed watching hot young men together.

Tony climbed out of the Jacuzzi (with his wine), dripping wet and looking to Griff like a young god.

Griff grabbed his tablet, signaled to call Tony, and whispered, "You look so fucking hot coming out of the hot tub. I want you to fuck me again!" He saw Tony smile, and he blushed at his bold comment, but he was so horny, and Tony really was so hunky handsome. Griff wanted to suck the butler's big nipples and ride his huge cock again.

The butler got some SPF50 out of a cabinet, one bottle for face and one for body. Then he went to the boys, his semi-erect cock swinging. "Hey, you guys have been in the sun awhile. Please let me put some lotion on you. And also, maybe you should rest before Elise and Billy get here." Tony smiled down at the two adorable kids, both of whom he had sex with in the last day or so. _Uh, oh,_ _Griff is already looking a little pink. Well, maybe I'll have to put some soothing aloe on him later._

Since Griff was more pale, Tony started with him. First he applied some of the more delicate crème to Griff's face. He leaned in and whispered (after glancing over at Connor to see he was not listening) "Thank you for the compliment, and 'soon'. But the parents can get jealous." Then he squeezed out a big glob of the body sun protection lotion out and massaged it onto the boy's slender toned chest, then down to his tummy and crotch. "Feel okay, buddy?" Tony whispered as he ran his fingers around the base of Griff's cock.

"Hmm, yeah feels great!" Griff moaned, writhing a bit on the chaise. He relaxed under the hunky butler's gentle massage. His cock got fully hard as Tony's hand neared it.

Tony switched to the boy's slender legs, gently spreading them apart then working in the lotion, his hands moving to Griff's cock and balls. _He's so cute and sexy, just becoming a young man!_ Tony was rock hard as he ran his hand's over Griff's coltish, nearly hairless legs, and then upwards. He gently massaged the crème into the boy's balls, then stroked his steel-hard cock with his lotion-slick hands. "Don't want you to get a burn in your most sensitive area!"

"Ohh god!" Griff moaned, loving this massage and totally submitting, his young cock hard. Then he whimpered when the hot butler took his hands away.

Tony leaned in close and whispered again. "We'll have plenty of time to play. But today we will have guests and I think Amanda would prefer you were not completely spent. She has plans for you."

Griff smiled. "I understand."

Tony then moved to cute little Connor and gave him a similar treatment, then stood. "Now remember boys, please rinse off in the open shower before going in the pool or Jacuzzi." He pointed to a shower-head with controls and a wooden floor grate at the edge of the patio. Then he cocked his head, as if listening. "And now, I believe our guests are arriving!" Then he walked into the house.

Griff saw that Amanda was still relaxing in the Jacuzzi a couple dozen feet way, then looked over at Connor. "I'm a little nervous about meeting more new people!" He whispered.

Connor smiled back at his new brother. "Don't worry, they are nice! Billy is your age and a nice guy. But mom's friend, she really likes sex with teen guys. I think she will _really_ like you." Connor giggled.

"Somehow that does not make me less nervous."

But just a few minutes later, Tony came back outside, followed by two others, both nude except for flip-flops.

Amanda hurried over, dripping wet and a bit unsteady after a few glasses of wine.

"Elise and Billy, welcome! Let me introduce you! This is our new son Griff!"

Griff stood and greeted the guests as politely as he could with his limited experience (and being naked in front of these people, now with a semi-hard penis!). "Hello ma'am and Billy, nice to meet you."

Billy was an inch or so taller than Griff, with a smooth, very slender body. He had a mop of dark hair (shorter than Griff's shaggy mane; more like an early Bieber cut), brown eyes… and a long thin uncut cock with just a little dusting of pubic hair. His hand was soft and gentle as he shook hands. Griff saw the other boy's cock already expanding and lengthening as their hands touched. _He's really cute, and seems nice._

"Nice to meet you, Griff, welcome to the neighborhood." Billy smiled shyly. He had a cute accent. Griff figured that English was probably his second language and admired the kid that he was so fluent.

Elise was a petite blonde with short hair; Griff estimated her to be about 30 years old, shorter than Amanda, with small perky breasts, and nipples that were standing up in the cool air (actually even the guy's nipples were perking up). And she had shaved pussy. She also shook Griff's hand and smiled, but he noticed that she was staring at his rising dick.

" _Very_ nice to meet you, Griff! Amanda and Gerald have said some very nice things about you already! You're a handsome young man, and they say you have a lot of potential."

"Well, thanks very much, ma'am." Griff felt his cheeks burning.

Then Billy and Elise greeted Connor and Amanda, all kissing on the mouth, which Griff thought was a little strange.

Amanda smiled. "Tony, how about bringing out a few more bottles of the reserve chardonnay, and a couple bottles of the chilled champagne and glasses for everyone! Let's properly welcome Griff to the family!"

"Very good, ma'am." Tony went back in the house. Amanda pulled Elise over to the Jacuzzi where they chatted in hushed tones. Billy sat on the end of Connor's chaise.

Connor noticed that Billy was being kind of shy in front of Griff. He said to Billy in Spanish: "Dude, it's cool; Griff is really nice. We've already played."

Billy gasped. "Really?" He glanced over at Griff. "He is so handsome! Do you think he would let me suck him?" He replied in Spanish. He knew that Connor had already had a few years of Spanish in his advanced private school and was at least fairly fluent.

Connor grinned and replied in kind. "I think that's a safe bet. And I bet he'd suck you too. I can tell how he looks at you that he thinks you are cute."

"Oh gosh! Maybe the three of us?" Billy giggled. But he and Connor both knew that first Billy would have to provide service to Amanda; with her lust for young teen cock. "I think my mom really likes Griff too from the way she is looking at him; do you think he will fuck her?"

"He's fucked my mom, so I bet he will if she asks him. But I am pretty sure he likes boys better. He has been with my older brother more than a year now."

"Wow that is so hot!" Billy had trouble not staring at Griff and imagining him with sexy older Xander. And he got even more horny to suck the cute white boy with the shaggy hair. His young cock began to rise, the glans emerging from his foreskin.

Griff finally got tired of this secret conversation. "Hey dudes! I am right here! Can we all talk together in English?" Seeing Billy smiling furtively at him turned Griff on, and he was getting erect again too. He could not help noticing that the guy did have a very long, slender cock, maybe almost seven inches already as it got fully hard! _Hmm, he's uncut, that's cool and different._

Billy smiled at Griff, tentatively reached over and ran his hand up the boy's leg, and grasped his now-hard dick.

"Ohh! That feels nice!" Griff smiled back.

"Wicked!" Connor whispered. It was turning him on seeing these cute young teens getting along.

But just then, Tony returned, with a cart this time. It was laden with cheeses and crackers, ice buckets with bottles of water, wine and champagne, and six champagne flutes. He set everything out on the table, popped the champagne corks and poured six glasses, while everyone watched the hunky nude butler perform the ritual. He brought glasses to the ladies first, then the boys, and he had one for himself, as he was part of the family by Amanda's decree.

Amanda raised her glass. "To family and friends, and fun!"

They all cheered and drank. Griff was surprised that they let Billy and him—and especially Connor—drink, but it was only one glass. And apparently in Europe they let kids drink wine with meals sometimes. He had never had champagne before; it kind of tickled his nose, but tasted good. Not as good as the wine Amanda had fed him the other day, but also better than the few sips of crappy whiskey one of his foster dads had given him to 'relax' him a couple years ago, before he was spanked naked and then… basically raped. Griff shuddered. The sad thing was that he kind of liked the spanking. It was weirdly gentle, and he felt like he was getting attention at least. And to his foster dad's delight, he usually got a little boner. _That's all over now!_ Then he realized that Billy and Connor were looking at him funny.

"Everything okay, big bro?" Connor asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah." Griff smiled. "Yeah everything is great now." He kept feeling up Billy's nice cock, gently easing the foreskin up and down, much to Billy's pleasure.

But one glass turned into a few, as nude Tony—whose cock seemed always at least at half mast, swinging back and forth between his smooth, olive-skinned thighs—kept walking around and filling glasses. Every time he served the moms, they shamelessly groped his cock, and Elise even kissed the head a couple of times. From what Griff could see, Tony had served a few bottles (the empties and fresh chilled ones discreetly stored under the draped lower tier of the cart). The moms sure seemed to be feeling the effects.

But just when Billy and Connor and Griff were giggling together and groping each other, with Connor and Billy explaining the stupid cliques of their private school to their new classmate, Amanda walked over, holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and her half-empty glass in the other. "Griff, honey, could you and Billy join us at the Jacuzzi? Bring your glasses. Connor sweetie, Tony will be right over to keep you warm and happy." She winked at her younger son.

Tony, noticing that it was getting darker and cooler, turned the heaters on low, then went over to join little Connor. He pulled some large towels over their naked bodies and cuddled with the cute boy.

Griff was a little reluctant, suspecting what was to come. He was also feeling light-headed from the champagne. He was glad to have his new friend Billy at his side as they rinsed off in the shower together as directed. He was acutely aware of the women watching the two boys soap and rinse each other. Then the young teens approached the Jacuzzi in the waning sunlight. Griff felt Billy reach over and gently hold his hand. It kind of felt nice. He's never held hands with another boy before.

At the foaming hot tub, Elise was relaxing in the bubbles, her small breasts just visible. Amanda was standing by the padded rim.

Amanda refilled the boys' glasses and set the bottle aside in a bucket. "You boys seem to be hitting it off. Elise and I wonder if you would mind putting on a little show for us?" She was practically leering as she slipped back into the foaming water.

"What kind of show?" Billy gulped. He knew better than Griff what the moms were capable of.

Would you kiss each other?" Elise called from the tub, as Amanda got back in.

Billy and Griff looked at each other nervously, then stepped closer together, and put their arms around each other.

Right before their lips touched, Billy whispered, "I would love to have kissed you anyway."

And they kissed. At first is was pretty innocent, but the boys kept at it, running fingers through each others' hair and obviously enjoying each other.

To the delight of Amanda and Elise, they ground their hips together and their young teen cocks got rock hard. Billy slipped his hand between them and stroked Griff's thick cock.

Griff took hold of Billy's erection and gently fondled it as they French kissed.

Both moms were pleasuring themselves, watching the two very cute boys making out.

Then Amanda said, "Griff, Elise was interested in getting to know you better. And Billy, I'd really enjoy having fun with you again!" She guided Billy to step in and stand in front of her. She stroked his hard young cock, eased back the foreskin, then took the shaft in her mouth.

Billy looked embarrassed, but moaned as Amanda sucked him, and his young cock was fully erect.

Griff knew what was expected of him. He carefully got in the tub and stood in front of Elise. His 13 year-old cock was already erect as she reached out and fondled him. He felt a little woozy from the champagne and the warm steam.

"Ohh Griff! Your young cock may be not as long as my Billy's but is very thick! You are beautiful! Amanda did not exaggerate!" Elise shamelessly groped Griff's stomach, his balls, his cock, then pulled him closer… and, cupping his ass, she took his dick in her mouth.

She was not as skilled as Tony or Xander, but Griff was horny and needed to get off. "Oh yeah ma'am suck my cock!" He moaned.

Then, as if by some signal, Elise and Amanda got up on the edge of the hot tub on their hands and knees, close to each other and presenting their asses and cunts. "Fuck me, Billy!" Amanda beckoned.

Skinny Billy got behind his hostess, standing behind her in the tub, and eased his long bare cock into her wet pussy.

Amanda moaned. "Oh yes, I love that young Latino boy cock! Fuck me, Billy!"

Griff did the same to Elise. _Oh she's a bit tighter than Amanda!_ He pushed all the way inside her small cunt, holding her hips.

Elise groaned loudly, "OMG he has such a fat cock! He is stretching my pussy!" She seemed very different than the way she was a few hours ago: very explicit and horny.

But Billy and Griff, standing in the hot tub, pumped the couger moms side by side, actually smiling at each other as they fucked the older women. Griff held out his hand and they fist-bumped. He looked down at Billy's long dick sliding in and out of Amanda's puffy pink cunt. "I'd like to suck you." He whispered. He reached over and felt up Billy's cute, skinny little butt.

"Oh that feels nice! I'd love to suck you too… after we have cleaned up." Billy smiled back.

Griff felt better. Billy was gay also, and was as into boys as he was, and not into women, or that smell. But they served their moms, and it felt pretty good. _And maybe Billy and I can fuck each other sometime soon!_ The thought of the Latino boy's dick in his ass made Griff even harder.

* * *

Back at the chaise lounges, Tony cuddled with Connor, a couple of towels draped over them. Tony felt the boy shiver. "Do you want to go inside, studling?"

"No, not yet." Connor was staring at the people fucking in the hot tub. "Do you think that Griff likes ladies more than boys?"

Tony smiled. "No, I am pretty sure that he likes boys more. And I can tell he likes you a lot." Tony combed his fingers through Connor's long wavy hair.

"Really!?" Connor gasped, then he realized that he might have hurt Tony's feelings because he liked Griff so much. "I'm sorry. I love you Tony!"

"I love you too, Connor. And we both like Griff. He is a very handsome young man; it's all good. We can share, right? We just have to get used to a new situation, and with Xander too, and your mom. We'll work it out." He pulled Connor a little closer and kissed him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know how to share!" Connor giggled. "I could tell you like Griff too."

"I do, but I still _love_ you, my little studling!" Hidden under the towels, Tony slid his hand between Connor's little cheeks, and ran a finger up into the small boy's crack. Connor trembled with pleasure, and had another orgasm as Tony pushed his fingertip into forbidden territory. It was their secret.

Connor reached over and stroked Tony's huge cock while the butler groped his little dick and fingered his ass.

"Ohhh god Tony! Yeah! Can I suck your cock again?" Connor whined in his little high-pitched voice.

"As long as I can suck your perfect boy dick, studling!" Tony whispered.

* * *

At the Jacuzzi, both moms were moaning as they enjoyed getting fucked by cute young teen boys.

"Oh god Griff, your thick boy cock feels so good!" Elise shouted. "Fuck me harder! Cum in my cunt!" _Griff is not as big as that hunk Tony, but there is something about a young boy's dick bare in my cunt that gets me going! I love Billy's dick, but Griff has a nice thick penis. Ohhh!_

Not to be outdone, Amanda reached between her legs and felt Billy's slender cock pumping her pussy. It was not the first time Billy had fucked her, but he seemed to be more energized this time. And being next to her friend, who was obviously enjoying Griff's boy-cock, was also a turn on. "Yes Billy I love your cock bare in me! Please go faster!"

Billy and Griff looked at each other, smiled, and grabbed the mom's hips and fucked them fast and rough. Their balls smacked the women's pussies as they slammed into them.

As Griff felt Elise's cunt squeezing around his cock, he wished that Billy could stay over. He smiled at his new friend, reached over and ran his fingers through Billy's cute mop of dark hair.

The tall skinny Latino smiled shyly back, as they tried to keep up their fucking for the demanding moms.

Then as Elise screamed that she was about to cum, Griff felt her tighten around his cock. He rabbit fucked her and in a moment he came, firing shots of his young fertile cum into the petite blonde. He pulled out and slid in the hot tub to clean his dick.

Amanda moaned that she was close, so Billy fucked her hard. "I am cumming, missus Amanda!" He growled and thrust all the way in her over and over.

Griff's new mom shook as she also came, her juices spewing all over Billy's cock and balls.

Billy pulled out, his slender Latino cock dripping, and sat close to Griff. They stroked each other, cleaning off the mess. Griff put his arm around his skinny new friend, and idly wondered what the filter of this tub had to deal with.

* * *

At his office, Gerald had his pants open and was edging his cock. On his computer screen were feeds of his home deck cameras. He watched as his wife and her friend got fucked by his new son and their cute skinny neighbor boy _. Hmm, yes Griff is an excellent addition to the family!_

* * *

 _More to cum! Griff goes to school and tries out for soccer with Billy. The dog arrives. Griff gets help with his homework from an unexpected friend._

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 School

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Part 6: Sunday, and Monday School.**

 **UPDATED: 5/10/2018**

 ** _Author Note:_** _I've been watching some TV, and Griff is cuter and cuter. And if you need visual reference, Connor might be based on a very young Cameron B, and Billy is based on a character of the same name on a Nick show. Maybe._

 _Please review and/or PM. Do you prefer the bi or gay aspects of the story?_

 _Also just a general weight/height reference: Connor is just 10 years old, 70 lbs 54 inches tall. Griff is 13 years 101 lbs 5' 2" tall. Coach Max is about 5' 9" and coach Dylan is 5'11 but slim._

* * *

It turned out that Elise and Billy stayed the night since it was a Saturday.

Griff woke up in the night to the sound of moans. He had a little headache, probably from the champagne. He took a long piss. _And what is that toilet thingy? Is that the 'bidet' Emma was always talking about? It's some kind of butt washer. I might have to ask Tony how to use it._ He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge in the bathroom. _What doesn't this place have?_

Unable to sleep, he wandered down the hall and first came to his mother's room. She was on her hands and knees, groaning as young cute Latino Billy fucked her bare cunt, again, slamming his boy-cock into her from behind as she demanded that he fuck her harder. His little teen balls smacked her pussy. "Cum inside me!" She demanded. Billy fucked her as he was told, but Griff wished he was alone with the cute Latino boy, Billy fucking him. _I love how he is kind of shy and skinny, and he has such a long cock already! I hope we'll hook up soon._

Down the hall, Elise screamed as Tony pounded her tight cunt with his giant Italian stud cock. She was bent over the bed and he was behind her, thrusting his big bare cock into her, leaning down and groping her small breasts. "You like my cock? Better than your sexy cute son's dick?" He whispered.

"Oh fuck I love that huge Italian meat, Tony! Fuck me!" Elise begged.

But you like your son's cute latino cock too? I get off seeing him fuck you and Amanda."

"Oh yess! I love young boy cock! And Griff's cock is amazing for a young boy!" Elise whimpered as Tony thrust his monster eight inches into her cunt.

Griff was a little sad that he was not invited to these events, even though he was kind of tired after the last few day's crazy sex exercises.

But as he watched and stroked his dick, Tony looked over his shoulder and saw him standing there. He smiled and beckoned Griff in. The boy entered the room, and when Griff got to the bed, Tony stroked his soft hair. He pulled Griff close and whispered, "I was not sure you would be into this, you have had a long few days! You are so adorable! I would rather have you alone together kiddo, and maybe even cuddle. You are so sweet!"

But Elise smiled to see the boy join them "Oh Griff! I would love that boy cock in my cunt again! You are so cute, and that young teen cock is so perfect!" She reached between her legs and fingered her pussy.

Griff smiled that the hunky butler liked him so much. He would indeed like to be alone with Tony, the hot older dude fucking him. But not he could not turn down the invitation.

The butler caressed Griff's cock and guided him to Elise's bright pink pussy. "Go ahead buddy! She loves boy cock inside her. Size is not a factor, but your girth makes her feel good."

Griff eased his bare cock in the woman's already dripping pussy.

"Oh Griff, I love your young thick cock! Fuck me again! As hard as you can! Cum inside my cunt!" Elise moaned.

Then Griff felt Tony behind him, hard cock sliding against his little bum, the butler's strong hands caressing his back and chest and ass as he hammer-fucked Billy's adopted mom. Then Tony entered his ass, and he moaned as the bare cock slid in his rectum.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Xander's room, the oldest McCormick son was suckling on his little brother Connor's cute dicklet. He had an endless capacity to dry-cum. Xander deep-throated and fingered his little brother, loving how the boy would shake with his pre-pubescent orgasms. He lubed his finger and inserted it into Connor's pink rosebud. The boy was tight as a vise. He was unaware that his father had cameras in the house.

"Ohhh gosh, Xander!"Connor whined. "Do it deeper! Fuck me with your finger! Gosh I want you and Griff to fuck my little boy-hole!"

"Soon, little brother!" Xander whispered as he rubbed his fingertip on the boy's little prostate, then when back to sucking his cute cocklet, bringing Connor to another shaking orgasm. _Oh man, would be so hot so see Griff fuck Connor-take his little boy cherry-while we watched, like an initiation!_

Gerald watched his sons on a monitor, stroking his own huge cock as they played. _Oh yes, Griff will be the perfect boy to take Connor's virgin ass, while we all watch!_

Conner whimpered as his brother slid his finger inside him. "Yeah Xander, that feels so good! I want you to fuck me!"

* * *

 _Sunday was mainly a day of rest and recovery. Griff tried to look at the books for school._

 _Sunday Night…_

Griff woke up in the middle of the night feeling a mouth on his cock.

It was Xander! His big brother was between his legs, sucking eagerly on his hardening cock. "Oh gosh dude!" Griff moaned. He ran his fingers through Xander's thick hair as the older brother sucked his cock.

Then Xander crawled up next to Griff, and pulled the covers over them and hugged the smaller boy. "I missed you yesterday! And I thought maybe you were nervous about school."

"Yeah I am, kinda."

Xander held him. "Don't be. It is kind of a 'different' school, but Connor and I will be there. Just so you know, it is for gifted boys, and like here at home, the dress code is kind of lax. You'll see."

"Thanks, so much!" Griff smiled. "I am so glad to be here!"

"Hey kiddo, you deserve a second chance. And everyone here loves you!" Xander gently rubbed Griff's toned stomach and his smooth chest. "But now you need to sleep."

"Uh, after you sucked me?" Griff whined, but his brother was gone. He drifted off to sleep, wondering what his new school would be like.

Griff woke up in the morning to find his school uniform laid out for him: small cotton wifebeater, white cotton button-up shirt, red tie already loosely tied. White boxer-briefs, dark blue short-shorts with suspenders, little socks and black loafers, and finally a blue blazer with the school crest, which said "Hawks". There was also a rather small nylon pair of gym shorts. Griff showered and put on the uniform, and slicked his long shaggy hair back. The shorts were very snug around his legs and crotch, and… short. Like Emma's girl shorts at camp short. _This almost seems a little kinky. What kind of boy's school is this?_

He joined the family at breakfast, with his brothers also dressed for school for the first time. Their uniforms were the same: the shorts were almost obscene, showing off their bulges. Xander grinned at him.

Amanda and Gerald smiled at him. "Doesn't Griff look handsome in his uniform?" Amanda leered.

"Yes, you look very nice, Griff!" Xander smiled at his new little brother. "I think you will like your new school. And I heard you met Billy yesterday. He is in your grade, so he can help guide you through things."

"Thanks Xander. Yeah Billy seems nice. We are both going to try out for 8th grade, JV soccer today."

"Cool! Yeah, Coach Thunder can be kind of tough, but he and the assistant coach are cool guys. I think you will have no problems." Xander grinned.

* * *

Griff, Xander and Connor all rode the limo to school, which was a large old brick and stone building. It looked like just what Griff imagined a new England private boy's school to be. Lots of limos unloaded boys, all in their little uniforms.

Griff had his pad with his class schedule. He found his home room, and was happy to see Billy there, and sat next to him. _Hmm Billy's shorts look so cute!_

And then things got interesting. The teachers at this school were all young men––most appeared to be in their early 20's-and a bit eccentric, but very gifted:

Homeroom teacher is Mister Ross _(played the tall Asian hunk from Riverdale and K.C. Undercover, Ross Butler)._ He wears just tight jeans and a wifebeater showing off his incredible smooth chest, with the tie hanging loose around his neck. He likes to stand in front of his desk and flex.

Science teacher is Dr. Cole Sprouts _(Played by guess who)_ He wears shorts and the dress shirt, but the tie also hanging loose. And often goggles. He blows things up a lot.

History teacher is Professor Phil _(from Phil of the Future_ _Ricky Ullman)._ He wears the shirt and tie, but little shorts.

Art Teacher is Mister Gunther (played by Kenton Duty). He wears a wifebeater and tight shorts or jeans, no tie, and his clothes are often spattered with paint. His blond hair is styled and spiked up, and sometimes he talks with a European accent for no reason. He has a huge bulge in his shorts.

JV Soccer Head Coach is Max Thunder _(played by Jack Griffo)._ Assistant coach is Dylan Sprouts, twin brother of the Science Teacher. They wear wifebeaters and small tight gym shorts.

Home Economics teacher is Mr. P. John, who asks the students to call him "Chef PJ". _(played by Jason Dolley of Good Luck Charlie)._ He wears a tight t-shirt and jeans, has a big bulge and cute tight ass. He has short spiky blond hair, and often seems somewhat confused.

Music teacher is Austin Sun _(played by guess who)._ He is tall, lean and handsome with bleach-blond hair, always wearing tight v-neck t shirts and snug-fitting pants which show a large bulge. In addition to teaching here, he also gives Connor private dance lessons, sometimes at the McCormick home, which has a small dance studio which Amanda and now Connor use.

English teacher is Prof Doherty _(played by Thomas Doherty-Harry Hook from 'Descendants 2')_ who is from Scotland. He has an amazing pale muscular body and large pecs and biceps (and apparently shaves his armpits; who knows where else?). He usually wears a tight polo shirt with the school crest and tight black jeans. He has a beautiful mop of brown hair, piercing blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut you. He likes to quote Shakespeare and gently tease his boys. He will be directing a play later in the term. He will encourage Griff to audition.

For mathematics there was Professor Chase _(played by Billy Unger),_ who for a math nerd had an incredibly fit body and was extremely handsome. He had wild spiky hair, wore very fitted shirts and khakis that showed off his defined blocky chest, round muscled ass and big bulge. But he was clearly some kind of math genius. (He will later be tutoring Griff and Billy).

* * *

The day passed mostly uneventfully. Griff actually enjoyed his classes and teachers, and Billy was in most of his classes. It was an amazing new world where there were only a few boys in a class, and the teachers had all this cool technology, and he felt like his head was spinning. He and Billy only got called out for whispering a couple of times. And Griff noticed a few of his teachers smiling at him, especially Chef PJ and Mister Gunther.

Then came PE, which was basically open soccer that day. Griff found that his gym shorts were very small and tight—and he noticed that all the 7th and 8th grade boys had very small tight shorts. As the coaches called for the boys to come in and shower, they tapped Billy and Griff. The coaches asked them to stay after PE and join then in the coach's office.

While the other boys were in the locker room showering, Billy and Griff joined the coaches in the private office. _Coach Thunder and Coach Dylan are both really handsome, and so young to be coaches!_ Griff thought.

Coach Thunder locked the door and lowered the shade covering a large window looking over the locker room. "We understand that you boys would like to join the JV soccer team. Billy, we know your are a recent transfer, and Griff you have come from a checkered past. But we think you both are great kids. Watching you today, we think you boys have a lot of potential, but we'd like to know what you will do to be on the team. So, first of all, you guys need to strip for us. Please get naked and show us what you've got!"

The boys looked nervously at each other, then pulled off their sweaty wifebeaters, then dropped their shorts and underwear. Billy and Griff were then both buck-naked and rock-hard.

"I see a lot of potential here!" Assistant coach Dylan Sprouts pulled back his dark blond hair and groped Billy's hard slender cock. Then he knelt down, cupped Billy's smooth balls, eased the kid's foreskin back, then took the boy's cock in his mouth. He kneaded the slender boy's perky smooth ass.

"Ohhh gosh! Yeah Coach!" Billy gasped, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He ran his fingers though the coach's soft locks. "Oh gosh yeah suck me!" He moaned as the coach took his young dick. Dylan licked around his sensitive glans and slid a finger between the boy's slender legs, probing his ass while sucking his sweet young cock.

Coach Thunder smiled and stripped. He stroked his fat cock, watching Dylan suck Billy. "Now your turn, Griff! You are a very handsome boy! And what a nice thick cock already." He knelt down, caressing the slim smooth teen, then grasping his hard boy dick. He smiled up at young Griff then took his erect penis in his mouth. _Oh, god I love boy cock!_ He fondled the boy's smooth balls.

"Oh gawd Coach Thunder!" Griff moaned as the head coach sucked and licked his young cock. He ran his hands through the handsome coach's brown hair. Griff spread his legs and felt the hot coach slide a finger up and into his ass. _Ohhh gawd yeah, this school is amazing!_ "Oh yes sir, oh please oh, gosh!"

The office was filled with the sounds of sucking and moaning. Both boys spread their legs so the coaches could probe their assess while slurping on their boy dicks. Then both coaches grabbed the boy's toned little butts and deep-throated them, running tongues along the undersides. Billy and Griff almost came together, firing their young boy loads into the mouths of their thirsty coaches.

Then Max and Dylan stood, caressing the smooth naked boys. "Time for showers, and coaches to take your sweet asses!" Coach Max Thunder leered.

Griff noticed that it was quiet in the locker room. Everyone else had left; it would just be the four of them in the showers. He felt his cock get hard again as Coach Max stroked him. _Oh man, getting fucked by our hot coaches in the showers! What a great school!_

Max had a very thick seven-inch cock, Dylan had a more slender seven inches, but a large flared head.

The coaches and boys walked to the now-empty showers together. Dylan turned on the spray and they all got in.

Dylan roughly kissed passive Billy.

Max pulled Griff close and nuzzled the young teen. _Hmm such a cute young guy! I want that thirteen year old ass so bad._

The coaches soaped up their hands and washed the young teenage boys. They caressed their smooth chests, and groped their cocks and recently descended balls. Then they turned Billy and Griff around and soaped their cute little boy asses. Students and coaches were all rock hard.

Then Coach Max said, "Billy and Griff, please bend over, bracing yourselves on the wall. We're going to fuck you." Max and Dylan stroked their cock, looking forward to cute young ass.

The boys knew this was coming. They bent over and presented their young boy asses to the hot coaches.

"Hmm handsome young boys! And what nice asses! I think they will make excellent additions to the soccer team!" Max and Dylan thrust their 20-something year-old cocks bare into the young teen boys. Both coaches loved fucking the youngsters.

"Oh gawd!" Both boys hollered as the coaches first penetrated their asses with their hard cocks, but soon both young teens were moaning as the coaches fucked them hard and balls-deep, while stroking and caressing the cute slender teens with soapy hands. The showers were filled with the sounds of high and deep voices groaning, and of wet flesh slapping together.

Billy's long thin cock wagged up and down as Dylan pumped his small ass, while Max rammed all the way into Griff's slightly more plump behind.

Dylan reached around and stroked Billy's boy-cock, pulling the foreskin on and off his glans, fondling his once-again erect young cock. Billy was a slender kid barely 90 pounds, and he was easy for coach Dylan at 155 to hold and control.

"Oh gosh yeah, coach Dylan, your cock feels so good in my ass!" Billy whimpered as Dylan thrust his long slender cock bare int the young boy.

"Your ass feels great Billy!" Dylan held the kid's shoulders as he pumped his bare cock into the 13 year old's ass

Griff had a little more weight at 100, but Coach Max was 5'8" and had some muscle. He was about 170, and knew martial arts.

The coaches took their time with the boys, savoring the young asses, and watching each other fuck the youths. Even though they were very young faculty, this was not the first time they had taken on favorite students. Young tight asses were so wonderful.

Finally though, Coach Max grabbed Griff's long wet hair and fucked him hard and fast as the boy whimpered, his boy-cock wagging.

Dylan held Billy's skinny hips and rabbit-fucked the boy until he came deep in the cute Latino teen's hole. "Fuck your ass is tight!" Max hollered as he shoved his cock in deep and came in Billy's thirteen-year-old ass.

After they had caught their breath and rinsed off, soap and cum going down the drains, Coach Max smiled at the boys. "Congratulations! You made the team! Practice is after school every day." He shamelessly groped both boys' cocks.

"Wooo!" Griff and Billy high-fived, semi-hard boy-cocks wagging.

When they were toweling off and getting dressed, Assistant Coach Dylan pulled Billy aside. "I'd like to do a private practice with just you me and your friend. I want you both to fuck me." He whispered. He groped Billy's cock and winked.

Billy blushed and grinned. "Sure, Coach!" _Wow!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony drove Connor and Amanda to pick up their new dog, Tucker.

At the rescue home, Tucker eagerly licked Connor's face and sniffed his crotch while Amanda handled the paperwork.

 _Wow I forgot how big this dog is!_ Tony marveled at the huge black dog. _He must be over 100 pounds. I think Connor weighs maybe 70? This beast could drag the kid all over the neighborhood. I doubt even Griff could control this animal. Maybe they should have gone for something smaller. I hope I bought enough dog food!_

But Tucker seemed very gentle and responded to basic commands like sit or heel. He sat quietly in the back of the car as Connor petted him.

* * *

Later that afternoon back at home, Griff leaned over the railing of his room's balcony. It was cooler today, so he had on a school sweatshirt, but was naked from the waist down.

Tony was behind him, nude and easing his cock into the boy's ass. "Oh gosh kiddo your ass feels so good!" Tony slowly thrust his thick cock into Griff's still amazingly tight rectum. "How was school, young master Griff?"

Griff moaned as the hunky butler entered him. "It was great, but kind of weird. All the teachers are really handsome young dudes, and some of them are barely dressed. It's like a porn movie! But they are actually really smart, mostly. The home-ec teacher is really cute and seems to know about cooking, but he seems kinds of spaced-out sometimes. I just get distracted looking at their hot bodies."

"Yeah the faculty at Hawkmoore School is pretty darn hot. Don't be surprised if some of them take a 'special interest' in you." Tony reached around and stroked Griff's cut cock very gently as he slow-fucked the cute thirteen-year-old kid. _And I thought being doorman in NYC was cool. I get endless sex with cute boys in a mansion in upstate!_

"Wow, cool! I thought maybe I was imagining it." Then he got distracted again as Tony went balls-deep in his ass while stroking his hard young cock. _Oh gosh I love my life!_

"Naw Griff, you are a very handsome young man. I think you will like it here, as much as I do." Tony caressed the boy up to his little nipples inside the sweatshirt as he thrust his cock deep into Griff's soft cute ass.

"Ohhh man, yeah fuck me Tony!" Griff moaned, as the big hunky butler held his little hips and thrust his cock in the boy.

* * *

 _Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Tucker interlude

**Part 7: Tucker**

 **Warning! This chapter is kink and involves the dog Tucker. There is only oral. If people are offended, move on to the next chapter; the dog will not be involved later; if he is you will be warned.**

 **Note:** _I removed this from chapter 6 as some might find it offensive. After this Chapter 8 will return to normal, with Griff and his brothers having encounters with family and school._

* * *

Late that night, Griff heard high-pitched moaning coming from Connor's room. He crept down the hall, his cock rising. What he saw inside shocked him. Little skinny smooth Connor was lying naked on the carpeted floor, legs spread wide. And hunkered over him was the huge dog Tucker, lapping the boy's small hard penis with his giant pink tongue.

"Oh yeah, good boy! Lick my dickie! Make me cum again! Ooooh yeah!" The boy whined, his arms flung up and legs open wide. "Oh gosh yah Tucker! Lick my dick!" Connor whimpered. "Ooooh yesss!" Connor shook with one of his intense dry orgasms as the dog eagerly lapped his little penis and undescended balls, and his ass. Tucker seemed to like the boy's taste, laving his small dick with gentle but eager enthusiasm.

Then Tucker saw Griff, and the young teen was momentarily scared as the dog left Connor and came toward him, but Connor said "Tucker! Lick!" and the dog began laving Griff's hardening cock with his giant tongue.

 _Ohhh gawd! What is happening!?_ Griff was scared but strangely turned on, his cock getting incredibly hard, He leaked precum, which seemed to excite the big beast even more.

"Doesn't it feel amazing?" Connor giggled. "Xander and I found out that some dogs like to lick, even boy-dogs. I guess it makes sense. They lick themselves!"

"Ohhh fuck yes!" Griff thought it was creepy, but it felt amazing, and damn that huge dog seemed to want his cock. He lay down next to Connor. "Has he done this before?" Griff managed to moan out as the huge dog lapped his cock and balls with that huge rough tongue. Tucker seemed to especially like his precum. It licked his shaft and balls, and worked between his legs to lick his ass.

The dog's wet sandpaper-rough tongue felt incredible as it strafed the underside of his dick over and over.

"This is so freakin' hot!" Connor whispered, edging his little dick and watching the huge animal licking Griff's young teen cock. "Does it feels good?"

"It feels fucking amazing!" Griff whimpered. There was something so wild and crazy about him lying on his back, letting this huge hound lick his most tender part and loving the feeling of surrender. And his adopted little brother was in on it! Also, it was like edging. It went on and on. Connor leaned in and kissed him as he got close. Finally, he felt his orgasm building, and then Griff shook like one of his young dry-cums and shot a load all over himself. His orgasm seemed to be endless as the dog licked his tender, now very sensitive, dick. He whimpered and finally had to push Ticker off his cock, though the dog licked his cum off his tummy and chest.

Breathless, he looked up at Connor, who was beaming.

"Isn't that awesome!?" Connor giggled.

* * *

 _And back to our story..._


	8. Chapter 8: More school

**General note: I am always updating and editing chapters; I make a note at the beginning of the chapter when it was update. This not only includes fixing typos but also often adding several lines of text. So be sure to check back.**

 **Standard Disclaimer:** author makes no claim on characters or actors. This is a 'parody.' For legal rasons consider all characters to be played by 18 or older.

* * *

 **Part 8: School Daze**

 _Reminder: see Chapter 6 for a full list of Griff's teachers at the school._

 **Updated again! July/2/2018: lots more!**

* * *

 **After School Monday**

After school the family sat down to dinner, everyone nude. The rest of the family was curious about how Griff liked his first day at school, and he could honestly say that he enjoyed it, though it was kind of overwhelming. "I really like all of my teachers! And Billy is in a lot of my same classes; he's a great guy. But I feel like I am way behind."

"We can't expect you to catch up completely all at once, son." Gerald assured the boy. "Unfortunately we were unable to get original tutor right away, so we have hired your math teacher Mr. Chase, to come over three nights a week, starting Wednesday, to help you. He has a PhD and has experience in tutoring young men, so I think you are in good hands. Your English scores were already remarkably good, but if necessary we can get you a tutor for that as well. Oh, and congratulations for making the JV soccer team!" Gerald winked at him.

"Thank you… Dad. I guess word travels fast." Griff smiled shyly.

"Yes Coach Thunder was very impressed with your agility!"

After dinner, Griff did as much as he could on his homework, then went to bed. He slept like a rock after a long and active day.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

The school day went pretty well again for Billy and Griff.

In Home Ec, Mr PJ showed Griff a lpt of attention, helping him stir, and feeling his little ass in his shorts as Griff bent over to taste his tomato sauce.

During Art class, as they stood at their easels painting (Griff still marveled at this school, where they provided all their books, computers and art supplies), Mr Gunther walked around the class, making little suggestions or comments of praise. Today they were just painting a bowl of fruit and some flowers, but Gunther assured the class that they would move on to live models later in the term. At some point while praising Griff, Gunther's hand slid down to cup the boy's perky ass in his tight little shorts. "That is very nice! See me after class, please Griff." He whispered in his funny German-ish accent.

Griff hung back as the rest of the class filed out. Billy shot him a quizzical look and he just shrugged. After everyone was gone, Gunther leaned back against the front of his desk, the bulge in his jeans seeming larger than ever. "Thanks for staying; I will write you a hall pass to get into your next class a few minutes late."

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Griff asked nervously. _Oh gosh, have I screwed up already?_

"No not at all! Your painting is showing some potential. But actually, I was noticing your very nice fit body, and wondered if you would be interested in posing for me to paint."

"Wow, I am very flattered Mister Gunther!" Griff felt his cheeks get warm. "But I'm not sure when I can. I have soccer practice after school." _I wonder if I would be naked!?_ Gunther was a little eccentric, with his accent; and sometimes he was a bit prissy. But the guy was in his early 20's, very handsome with blue eyes and blond hair, tall (maybe six-foot four!), with a muscular chest and a massive bulge in his jeans. He was very hot.

Well, maybe before school, or in the evening? I can pay you, $100 a sitting, three times a week. Maybe even on a weekend day."

Griff was stunned. First at how much Gunther was offering him; second how did a teacher make so much money!? _Maybe he sells his paintings?_ Third, three hundred dollars a week just for sitting around; that seemed like a fortune. Since he had just arrived here a few days ago; he had not even thought about having spending money, or going out. "I… I guess I need to ask my parents."

"Then you will consider it! I am so pleased. You would make a wonderful subject. If it works out, maybe your cute friend Billy can join you to pose together. Here is a permission slip for your parents to sign. I do not live far from you so I could pick you up and drive you to my home studio."

* * *

 _At dinner that night…_

Griff was nervous about bringing up the posing thing, but finally blurted it out during a lull in the conversation. "Actually, I was wondering about something else that came up during school…"

"Go ahead son." Amanda urged, before taking a sip of wine.

"My art teacher, Mister Gunther, asked me to pose for him a few nights a week. He wants to paint me." Griff blushed.

Connor giggled and Xander smirked. Amanda and Gerald smiled at each other. Apparently they were in on something.

Gerald answered after a brief pause. "Well, son… as long as you keep up with your studies and work it around your soccer and tutoring, I guess that would be okay. Though maybe we should commission your teacher to do one for us. I hear he is quite talented."

"Thank's dad! I'll bring you the permission slip after dinner."

* * *

A couple of hours later, as Griff was struggling with research for a history paper, Xander texted him: ' _Wanna cum to my room n play with Connor n me? Bet u need a study break.'_

 _'_ _Yeah!'_ Griff headed down the hall, wearing just boxers, and already getting an erection.

When he got to his adoptive big brother's room, Xander and Connor were naked on Xander's bed, hard and making out. Little Connor was stroking his brother's big cock.

"Dudes!" he grinned, and peeled off his boxers.

"Hey Griff!" Connor jumped up and ran to hug his new brother.

"Hey buddy!" Griff hugged the boy back, then ran his fingers through Connor's mop of curls. "So, what are we up for?"

Xander grinned. He was stroking his big cock, watching his smooth little brothers embrace. "Whatever you want, bro. But I'll be honest: Connor has a request." He looked at his little brother.

Connor looked embarrassed. "Well, could I watch you guys fuck?" He blurted out.

Griff smiled. "Sure dude, but only if you suck me again, and I can suck your sweet dick. You were amazing last time."

"Deal!" Connor grinned. He immediately knelt down and took Griff's cock in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah Connor!" Griff moaned, feeling the young boy's tongue laving his cock as he sucked. He saw Xander smiling and stroking his big dick as he watched Connor suck his new brother.

Griff stopped Connor before he came, and let him to the bed to join Xander. They all kissed, and took turns sucking each other on Xander's bed. Griff was amazed to see little Connor eagerly sucking Xander's big eight-inch cock. The little boy could take most of it in his throat! _Connor is such a hot boy, and so sexual!_

But then Connor sat up. "Okay brothers, please fuck for me!" He almost begged.

Griff looked at his older brother. "How do you want to do it?"

"How about Connor sits at the head of the bed, you get on your hands and knees. You suck him while I fuck your sweet ass doggie?" Xander suggested.

"Sounds good to me!"

Xander got the lube while Connor and Griff got in their positions on a big towel so as not to make a mess on the bedspread. Griff smiled at his little brother and caressed his smooth toned little dancer body, then groped his little cocklet and wrinkled mound underneath. _Connor is so darn cute!_

"Oh gosh yeah Griff! Feel my dickie!" Connor moaned.

Xander got behind Griff, lubed his cock and his new little brother's hole with a finger, then eased his cock into the young teen's little pucker. "Oh yeah, Bro! Your ass feels amazing!" He worked his big cock into Griff's tight ass while the thirteen-year-old leaned down to lick and suck little Connor.

Connor Came first, then Griff came just from the sensation of Xander fucking him, and finally, Xander unloaded in Griff's ass. They all collapsed together sweating and huffing.

* * *

 **Wednesday evening:** Griff's first tutoring session with Prof Chase

Griff was a little nervous about meeting Professor Chase one-on one. The guy was so handsome, with an amazing muscular body, and he was kind of intimidating (even though he was only about five-foot six inches tall). And Chase was so smart, but he had a very reassuring manner, and seemed to make even complex ideas seem easier.

As the appointment time approached, Tony came to his bedroom door. "Hey studling!" He smiled. "Just some instructions. You are to wait in the library down in the north wing for the tutor, and you should be fully dressed, including shoes and socks. Just regular casual clothes; not your uniform. There are some clothes in the dresser and closet. Sorry bud!" Then he was gone.

Griff dutifully put on briefs, shorts, a polo shirt, wifebeater, ankle socks and running shoes before heading down to the library with his pad, math book and note paper.

When he got there, Prof. Chase was already there, sitting at one of the reading tables, and dressed in a similar way to Griff. The teen noticed how tight the white polo shirt was stretched across Chase's big pecs.

"Hi Griff!" Chase stood and extended his hand. "I hope you are ready to tackle some math problems."

Griff shook his teacher's hand, feeling a bit nervous. _I am not that smart! I don't want to disappoint Professor Chase!_ Griff also noticed that Chase was wearing khaki shorts that showed his big muscular thighs and calves. He did not seem to have any hair on his legs.

Chase sat back down. "Hey Griff, don't worry! I know you did not get the best teachers before. But I am confident that we can get you caught up with the class. You are a very intelligent young man, but you will need to apply yourself. To that end, I'd like us to play a little game so you have some incentive."

"Um, okay."

"So for every problem you get right, I have to take an article of clothing off. Any time you make an error, you need to take something off. Sound fair?" Chase smiled at the boy.

"Um, sure I guess!" _What the heck is this about? I am going to play strip-math with my hot teacher, in my own house?_

"Great! Let's begin. Sit here next to me and open your book to page 57…"

An hour so so later, both had lost several items of clothing. Then Chase said, "I'm sorry, but that's not correct. See, you should have cancelled out these factors. So, what comes off next?" The teacher smiled.

Griff frowned, but obediently stood and shucked his shorts. He was down to his briefs and wife-beater shirt.

Another half-hour later, both were down to their underwear, until… "Congratulations, Griff! You got it right again! How about we take a little break? And I lost, so I need to take these off." Chase stood and slipped off his tight briefs, freeing an already hard cock. It was about eight-inches long, cut, with a massive swollen mushroom head.

"Wow, Professor Chase!" The boy gaped, staring at his hung teacher. His math teacher, between his handsome face, sexy hair, ripped body and big cock, was a god. It was also sort of hot that he was kind of short, but everything was in proportion—except of course the large dick, which was standing straight out from his shaved crotch.

"Glad you like it. Would you mind showing me yours?" Chase grinned. _He is so damn cute!_

Griff stood and slid down his briefs. His 5.5" cut penis popped up almost vertical, slapping against his flat stomach.

"You're a very hot young man!" Chase stepped close and wrapped his hand around Griff's hard shaft. "Very nice! I love young cut cock." Then he bent down slightly and licked the boy's right nipple, while fondling his pulsing dick.

Griff tilted his head back and shivered. "Oh yes, Professor!" He whimpered as he felt Chase's tongue flicker over his little nubbin.

The teacher stood again. "You can just call me 'Chase', and would you mind sucking my nipples?"

It was then that Griff noticed that Chase had big beautiful flat nipples. He eagerly leaned in and sucked, while Chase kept feeling up his cock and tight balls.

"Oh yeah baby! Suck one and pinch the other!" Chase groaned. Then suddenly he pulled slender Griff up and guided him to lie back on the table, legs spread. Then he aimed the boy's cock upward and took it right in his mouth.

"Oh gosh yeah! Suck my cock!" Griff shouted, glad the library was in a separate wing of the house.

Chase ravenously sucked and licked the boy, while groping his chest and fingering his little hairless asshole.

The teen cooperatively raised his legs, his feet on the table, so Chase could move down and eat his ass. He moaned and muttered encouragement as he got an expert rim job from his teacher. He gripped the rim of the table so his ass hung over it, so his teacher had access to his hole.

Then Chase pulled him off the table just before Griff was going to cum, and spun him around. "Lie face-down and spread those beautiful smooth legs!" Chase commanded. _God I love the young teen boys and their sweet smooth asses._

Griff automatically obeyed, his tummy on the table and hard young dick hanging under the wood. He heard his teacher rifling through his leather satchel. A moment later he felt cool lube being pressed into his anus as a finger slid in. _I can't believe my hung, hunky muscular math teacher is about to fuck me with that big cock! But at this point I guess I should believe anything!_

"Griff, you have such an adorable little boy ass! I can't wait to fuck you!" Chase fingered the youth's tight anus for a minute to open him, then coated his own massive cock with lube. _God, he is just thirteen but so sweet and nice ass! I love fucking young boys._

The teen whimpered as Chase put one hand on the small of his back, and guided his cock into Griff's ass with the other. "Oh shit, you are thick Chase!" Griff cried out as the cock-head passed his anal ring.

"Watch your language, young man!" Chase gently swatted one of the boy's soft ass cheeks as he pushed his cock deeper inside. _Damn this is a very hot boy! Such a nice body and cock, and perfect ass! Young teen boys are the best._

But after a few strokes, Griff was in heaven as he felt the huge cock-head strafing his little teen boy prostate, making his dick leak out sweet clear precum onto the library floor. "Yes, fuck me Sir!" He whimpered. _Oh god, another super hot teacher fucking me! I can't believe this! I am gonna cum!_

 _This one of my best tutoring sessions ever! Griff is adorable, and such a sweet ass._ Chase pumped his cock into his student with increasing speed and force, going balls-deep in little Griff. But then after several minutes of pounding the moaning boy, he pulled out. "Griff, you are so hot and sexy, and your ass is amazing! I am close, but I want to do something first. Sit on that chair."

Griff was a little confused, but he obeyed and sat on the armless wood chair. His teen dick was still hard, and his ass felt empty. Then he saw Chase get the lube again. _Does he want me to…?_

"Yeah kiddo, I want to ride that sweet, thick, young boy-cock of yours!" Chase grinned as he lubed Griff's stiff dick and his own hole. Then he straddled the boy, reached behind himself, and guided Griff's penis up into his ass. "Ohhh god yeah, I love your young boy cock in my ass! Really hits the spot. Your cock is the perfect size! I want you to shoot that sweet cum up in me!"

Griff moaned from pure pleasure as his cock slid up into his teacher's muscled ass. He rarely got to top, and was frankly surprised that a hung butch guy like Chase liked to bottom. He cupped his teacher's strong blocky pecs, then moved one hand down to stroke the massive slippery cock that had just been inside his ass.

"You like that tight ass, Griff? Tell me how much you like to fuck your teacher!" Chase demanded in a whisper as he rode up and down on the boy's bare cock.

"I love it Sir!" Griff said, knowing that he was not going to last long. _Professor Chase sure has a tight ass! It feels amazing!_

Chase moved faster, fucking himself on Griff's dick. He took over stroking his own cock. "Pinch my nipples, Griff! Pinch them hard!" Chase groaned.

The boy complied, even as he felt his orgasm approaching. "I'm getting close!" He whined.

Chase pumped his rod and suddenly his ass tightened as his cock shot out spurts of thick cum all over Griff's chest. One hit the boy's chin.

"Ohhh!" Griff felt his teacher's ass squeeze him, and he shook with an intense orgasm, his young dick firing several spurts up into his hunky teacher. "Oh fuck yes!" He hollered as Chase rode him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Up in Xander's room…_

Xander was sitting up at the head of his bed, legs spread. His little brother Connor was on his hands and knees, sucking his brother's big cock. _I love Connor's sweet little mouth! I can't wait till we take his small cute ass!_

And behind little Connor was butler Tony, who was licking the little boy's ass and groping his small nail-hard penis. A few times he rose up and slid his big cock along Connor's tiny ass-crack. _I want to fuck this tiny ass so bad! I bet he will be even more tight than Luke the first time._

There was a lot of moaning and groaning. Xander shot in Connor's mouth and Tony shot all over the little boy's back and ass.

And others were watching…

* * *

 **Thursday Evening:** Griff's first session with Mr Gunther.

Around 8 pm, Griff got a text from Mr Gunther that he was outside, ready to pick him up for his first posing session. He was already dressed in a t-shirt and baggy shorts, and ran out the front door, his floppy hair flying as he ran. Waiting for him was his teacher, driving what looked like an expensive two-seater convertible sports car.

"Hello Griff!" Gunther smiled and waved. _He looks more adorable than ever! His hair is gorgeous, and his sweet barely-teen body is perfect!_

The boy got in and they were off. Just a few minutes (and some small talk) later, they arrived at Gunther's home. It was not nearly as large as the McCormick mansion, but was an interesting architectural style, with many large windows. They went inside—which was full of a strange mix of modern and antique furniture—and Gunther led him to the studio. Overhead were skylights, but of course it was night, so no sun. Along the walls stood many canvases, and a futon. In the center there was a stool, and in front of it a large canvas on an easel. Most of the room was fairly dark except for soft lights shining on the stool, and a work lamp at the easel. Suddenly Griff felt very shy.

Gunther saw this. "Are you okay? There is nothing to be afraid of. Can I get you something to drink?"

"That would be great." He managed to smile.

"I'll be right back."

Gunther returned a few minutes later, buck naked and carrying two large wine glasses.

Griff tried to stifle a gasp. _Gunther's cock is fucking huge, and he is not even hard!_

Indeed, the teacher's very thick cock was swinging between his muscled thighs, already over seven inches long, and getting bigger.

Gunther handed Griff the glass. "I hope this is okay; I was told your parents allow it. And it will help relax you."

"Um, sure, yeah, thanks!" Griff took a big gulp.

"Wonderful! I find it inspires me." Gunther took a drink, set the glass aside, and put on an apron. It had a small bib that only accentuated his large smooth pecs, and did not quite go low enough to cover the end of his rising cock. "Now Griff, please take off your clothes and sit on that stool. Then I will pose you." Gunther smiled.

Griff felt self-conscious, knowing that the art teacher was watching him as he undressed. He glanced over at Gunther, seeing the man smile at him and sip his wine. When Griff was nude, he sat on the stool. His young cock was already completely erect.

 _Little did Griff know that Gunther's very young assistant Davis was lurking in the shadows, filming everything._

"Very nice, Griff! You will be a wonderful subject!" Gunther came up to him. "But spread your lovely legs more, and put one foot up on the rung so your beautiful cock and balls are fully open for me to paint." Gunther gently but firmly maneuvered Griff into position. Then suddenly the teacher wrapped his large strong hand around the boy's erection. "Hmm, this is such a nice young cock, so thick for your age! I will enjoy painting you!" Gunther ran the fingers of his other hand down Griff's chest as he fondled the boy's throbbing cock. "I hope you can stay erect; if necessary I'll be happy to help with that." Then Gunther took Griff's hand and guided it up under his apron.

The boy gasped as he felt how long and thick the blond painter's now-hard cock had become. _Oh gosh, I think he's bigger around than Chase or Tony!_

Then the art teacher stepped back to his easel, picked up a polaroid camera and took several shots of the naked young teen, his boy cock standing up tall. "This is just so we get you right in the same position next time." He said reassuringly. _And for my personal photo collection of boys. I hope to get that sweet Latino Billy and Griff's little brother Connor in here soon. I already have several shots of that handsome Xander._

Gunther began to sketch, humming to himself as he blocked out the composition for the portrait. Then he began to paint.

After about an hour, Griff was starting to feel a little uncomfortable holding one position.

His teacher noticed. "Let's take a little break." Gunther slid his apron off, revealing his enormous hard cock, and finished his wine. "And I also want to taste your sweet young cum." Gunther walked over to the handsome boy, took him by the hand and led him to the futon. "Sit here and open your legs, my beautiful model." After Griff complied, Gunther knelt down, spread the boy's legs wider, and licked his hard penis just under the glans. He cupped the young teen's tight little ball-sack in his hand and fondled his small balls. Then he sucked Griff's pulsing dick in his mouth.

"Ohhh god!" Griff moaned, arched his back and trembled with pleasure as his big hunky art teacher expertly fellated his teen cock and kneaded his young smooth balls.

Still Griff did not see the teacher's young apprentice, Davis, behind the curtains jacking his nine year old cocklet while he took pictures of Gunther and the new model being very intimate. The boy was only nine, but already very experienced in man-boy sex. _The new model is very cute! I want to suck his cock, and let him fuck me while Mister Gunther takes pictures!_

Gunther paused in his sucking and stroked the boy's wet erection. "You are so perfect! I love boys your age, so full of sexual energy, just becoming young adults!" The teacher smiled at Griff.

Gunther expertly brought Griff to the edge a few times, before sliding a finger up the boy's ass and sucking and stroking him until he had an explosive orgasm. The art teacher thirstily sucked every drop of the panting boy's thick white cum. "Delicious! So sweet!" He caressed the shivering Griff's smooth tummy and chest. "Have a sip of wine, my young student. And then I am going to fuck your adorable little ass." Gunther grinned. "Catch your breath while I get us a refill." The teacher picked up both empty wine glasses and walked out of the room while Griff recovered.

 _Oh god he is going to fuck me with that monster? It is bigger even that Gerald or Tony! But he is so handsome and tall, and a hot body. And he wants to paint Billy and me together? That would be hot. Even hotter would be Connor and me._

Gunther returned a few minutes later with full glasses and sat on the futon next to Griff. "Ready for round two?" He smiled as he handed one glass to the boy and caressed his smooth slender leg.

"I guess so." Griff managed to say, his own young teen dick getting erect again as he looked at Mr Gunther's tall sexy body and his massive cock. He took a big drink of wine. _I am gonna need this, because he is gonna want to fuck me with that huge thing._ Griff estimated that the shaft was bigger around than a TP tube, and the head was even larger.

"Wonderful! First, would you please suck my cock?" Gunther set his glass aside, and straddled Griff, his monster cock in the boy's face.

Griff obediently wrapped his hand around the amazingly thick cock and guided it to his mouth. He started with running his tongue over the huge pinkish-purple flared head, then took it in his mouth and sucked while stroking the shaft.

"Ohh you are doing very well, Griff!" Gunther moaned and ran his fingers through the boy's soft shaggy hair.

 _Man his cock is fat! Bigger than any I have ever taken! My jaw is hurting already. At least he is gentle._

But just a minute later, Gunther gently pulled the boy off. "You are doing wonderful! But now I would like you to ride my cock, facing me." As he talked, Gunther set aside his wine, produced a bottle of lube, and coated his very thick cock with it. "Now, climb on my lap and straddle me."

Griff obeyed, facing his tall hunky teacher. His dick was hard again but he was trembling.

Gunther caressed his legs and soft chest. "Don't be nervous! I know you have some experience. Just only take what you can. I won't force you."

"Thanks, Mister Gunther." Griff shook as he lowered himself and guided Gunther's massive cock to his little hole. When the big head slid in and hit his prostate, his own young dick jumped and spat out a stream of precum. "Ohhh gawd!" He whimpered. _Damn it burns but it feels amazing! I almost came again already!_

"Ohh, yah! That is great, Griff! Ease down on my cock! Take it in your sweet boy-pussy!" Gunther moaned, his accent getting heavier as he caressed the boy's smooth chest and perky nipples. Then he cupped the boy's small firm ass cheeks with his big hands as Griff rode his teacher.

Griff moaned. _This is the thickest cock ever! It's going to split me open!_ But despite him feeling stretched to the limit, Griff's young cock was steel-hard, wagging and dripping precum. He moved himself up and down on the giant cock, his ass burning, but his dick waving around, hard as iron.

Gunther caressed the boy, fondling his cock and tweaking his little nipples as Griff took more and more of the cock up into his rectum. "Yesss, ride that cock, my sweet boy! Fuck yourself on your teacher's big cock!"

Soon Griff was bouncing on Gunther's massive dick, taking it nearly all the way, deep into his rectum. He was gasping as the pole strafed his ass. "Oh god, I am gonna cum again!" He screamed.

"Yes boy, cum on me and I'll-oh god I am cumming too!" Gunther shouted, holding Griff's slim hips as they fucked hard.

Griff stroked his dick and spewed cum all over his teacher, then he felt Gunther's cock swell even bigger deep inside him as his teacher spurt a load in his bare ass.

* * *

After they cleaned up, Gunther drove the exhausted boy home. At the door to the McCormick mansion, he pulled TWO hundred-dollar bills out of his wallet and handed them to the boy. "I look forward to our next sitting!" He grinned. "And after I finish your portrait perhaps your cute Latino friend or your little brother can join us?" Gunther winked.

* * *

 _More to come, including Connor's private dance lesson, Griff and Billy get tutored in English, and maybe Bunk'd brothers visit Tony and Griff..._

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Guests can review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Brief interlude

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

* * *

 **Part 9: Friday night interlude**

 ** _UPDATED 5/8/2018_**

 ** _Warning! This chapter includes a rather more dark scene, and another with the dog. Next chapter returns to our 'regular' story. (BTW, open to suggestions. So many teachers!)_**

Meanwhile, Billy was at his equally palatial home not far from Griff's, in his room studying. His adopted parents were in their bedrooms, and he heard his door open. It was his little brother Luis, who was also brought from El Salvador, like Billy (whose real name was Diego) just a few months ago, both smuggled in; their adoptive father using his illicit trade contacts. Luis was 10 years old. As was also the rule at their new home, they were both naked. He knew it was wrong but his penis got hard seeing his brother's cute little body without clothes. They had always cuddled together in bed, sometimes to keep warm, but now they were expected to do more.

It was time; they went to their father's room. Barton, the hairy, 70 year old man was sitting in a plush chair, naked and erect, his cut six-inch cock standing from the bush of grey hairs. He was skinny except for a slight pot-belly. He was sipping a drink, and Billy assumed he had taken that blue pill that made him erect for hours, so daddy would make him and his small brother suck the old man, in between Billy being made to fuck his adopted mommy then suck and fuck his little brother while daddy watched and jerked off.

They knew that they had to perform for him so they could stay in America. He secretly wanted to be with his new friend Griff, though he loved his little brother, just not really that way. _Though it might be fun if Griff and Connor and Luis and me had a sleepover._

Then Barton said, "Luis, suck your big brother and get him wet. And then Billy will fuck that tight boy ass while I watch again. I love little boy brothers fucking." Barton chuckled as he edged his old cock.

Luis knelt down and eased back Billy's foreskin. He took his older brother's cock head in his mouth and suckled. Billy and their father both moaned as the boy licked and sucked his light brown teen cock.

Then their teacher Gunther and his assistant, Davis (a boy about 9 years old) slipped into the room with a tripod and cameras. They (also naked) set up and took photos and videos of the entire session, for Barton to have. Of course, Gunther kept copies. He noticed his young apprentice stroking his small cocklet as the brothers were ordered to perform all manner of sex acts together. He fondled Davis' boy-dick and fingered his ass.

Little Davis stifled a moan, his ass hungry for another teen cock while his mentor photographed them fucking and sucking their beautiful cocks. He already wanted Billy, and Griff.

Billy eased his long cock into Luis, secretly loving his little brother's tight boy-ass as he slowly fucked him and their creepy adoptive father watched.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the McCormick house, late Friday afternoon…_

Tucker the hundred-pound Rottweiler was having a field day in the back yard romping with Connor, Griff and Xander, playing catch with a tennis ball. Amanda was watching from the porch, having a glass of wine. All of the boys were of course nude. Tony stood by also nude, and hoping nothing would go wrong. _That dog is so big, he could hurt Connor or even Griff without meaning to. I wonder if the parents know how he licks Connor and Griff._

Then suddenly Tucker ran up and knocked little Connor down and began licking his boy-cock. Connor squeaked and giggled. Tucker laved the kid's cock and balls. Connor laughed and writhed on the ground. "Tucker stop!" He whimpered.

Tony ran out. _Oh god, if that dog hurts Connor-!_

Amanda stood and stared in fear.

Griff panicked. "Tucker – lick!" He yelled as he ran to the dog and boy.

Tucker paused from licking little Connor—who was helpless on his back—and ran towards Griff. He knocked Griff down and began licking his cock. The young teen was a bit dazed, but he felt that big tongue on his cock and balls, licking him. His boy cock was hard as stone as he lay on the grass. He felt kind of embarrassed, but then he kind of faded out.

Griff woke back up on a lounger cuddled with Connor and Tony hovering over them.

"You okay, studling?" Tony worried.

"I'm fine. I've taken much worse tackles!" Griff smiled.

No one was hurt, but needless to say, the dog had to go.

* * *

 _Coming up… very soon. Sorry for the delay! I have like 10 scenes partially written!_

• Family yoga with Jack (Leo) the hunky flirty martial artist.

• Sleepover with Billy and his little brother.

• Griff and Billy get weight training with coach Michael (Blake).

• More family fun.


	10. Chapter 10: Yoga and a sleepover

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Chapter 10: Weekend.**

* * *

 _Reminder: see Chapter 6 for a list of Griff's teachers at the school. The roster is expanding. And also, Griff is just 13 years old and growing, so he weighs only 100 lbs and is only about 5'3" tall, but he is well into puberty, and has a nice thick cock, over 5.5"c. Meanwhile Tony is in his early 20's and fully developed, muscular but smooth, weighs about 180 and a thick 8" cut cock. Yoga instructor Jack is also a black-belt, Leo H._

* * *

It was Saturday again before Griff knew it. He woke up at 8 am, naked in his luxurious bed. Tony was siting at the side of the bed (nude of course), gently caressing his slender smooth body.

The hunky butler ran his fingers over the young boy's tummy and down to his rising cock. "Morning, studling!" Tony whispered with a smile. "You need to shower. Family nude breakfast is at 9:00. The parents want to talk about weekend schedule."

Griff smiled, looking sleepily up at the big naked hunk standing over him. "Hey Tony! Um, what do you mean, 'schedule'?" I _thought weekends were for sleeping… homework… maybe sex? Oh gosh, are there chores, like at juvie or camp?_

Tony smirked, almost as if he had read Griff's mind. "Homework, and the McCormicks are hoping you will join in some of the activities that go on here on the weekends. Xander has a music tutor. Connor has two different dance instructors, and everyone but Mister Gerald usually does yoga both days. Oh and I think there is a pool party later today and sleepover on the patio with Billy and his cute little brother Luis if it is not too cold."

Griff blinked. "Yoga? Really?" _Isn't that a fake sport? Oh gosh, Billy has a little brother? Ohhh fuck I wonder what he looks like?!_

Tony nodded, his gorgeous dark hair waving. "Yeah, I get to do it too when I can join in. I kind of like it. You really should go. The teacher, Jack, is hot."

"Well, okay, but before you go, can you explain something to me?"

"Sure, studling." Tony grinned.

Griff led Tony to the bathroom in his suite and pointed at the bidet. "So, what is this thing for? I kind of have an idea. It's a bidet, right? Ravi and Emma from camp mentioned it, but never explained it."

Tony chuckled softly. "Yeah, it is a bidet, I think it is mostly known to Europeans and rich people. But it is kind of cool. You can use it to clean your butt after taking a crap, and sex. Women also like it to clean our their, you know, va-jay-jays." Tony rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you need to turn it on and adjust the water heat, like a shower. It makes a little fountain. These have different jet settings, from a spray to a jet that really shoots, so be careful. It can feel really good on your ass, and can clean you out, if you know what I mean. Got it?" Tony groped Griff's hard cock.

"Yeah, thanks! I will try it!" Griff and Tony fist bumped, then the handsome butler left. Griff could not help watching Tony's smooth, muscular ass as he walked out.

At breakfast everyone was nude. Griff could not help being hard most of the time, and he and Connor and Xander kept ogling each other, smiling and giggling. _God, Connor is so cute! I want to suck him again._

As they were eating, Amanda had her pad at her side and went over weekend events. "So Griff, we have a yoga teacher—Jack—who comes in at 11 both weekend days; I think you might enjoy it. He also teaches Connor karate on some week-nights. And he is a licensed masseur."

"I've never done yoga." Griff said quietly. "But karate sounds fun!"

"You'll love yoga! It's just about relaxing and stretching." Xander smiled at him. "And Jack is very cool." He winked.

"Yeah it's not girly! And our teacher Jack is great!" Connor beamed, and munched on his cereal. He was trying not to think about Tucker.

Amanda smiled indulgently. "Please join us Griff! Just give it a try. I won't insist, but please try it at least once."

"Okay, I'll be there." Griff smiled weakly. It sounded kind of intimidating. The family who he had sex with, all together in one room, presumably naked.

"Then," Amanda continued, "Connor also has two dance teachers, for hip-hop and ballet. You are welcome to come and watch, or join in. Xander also has a private music teacher Sunday, but if you are interested in that, we can extend the teacher's stay to teach you in whatever you like. Maybe you would like to learn an instrument? Austin Sun is very good in guitar and piano. And of course you have another sitting with your art instructor Sunday late afternoon." She smiled indulgently.

"Yes Ma'am." Griff nodded. _Why do I have the feeling that she knows what goes on with me and my art teacher?_

"Finally, Connor has a sleepover tonight with Billy and his little brother Luis. Griff, would you like to join also? It seems like you and Billy have become friends."

"That would be awesome!" Connor grinned at his new brother. "Please, Griff! It will be fun! Luis is really cool, like Billy! He is his little brother from El Salvador."

"Um, sure! I'd like to see Billy again outside of classes. Maybe we can even study together some and he can help me catch up." Griff noticed Tony smirking.

"Wonderful!" Amanda smiled. "So we will see you at yoga at 11, and then Billy and Luis around 4 pm for a pool party then sleepover in Connor's room. Tony will bring refreshments."

In one wing of the mansion (the opposite of the library and Gerald's private office), the McCormicks had a small gym/exercise area. It had a wood floor, a balance beam and mirrored wall, and on the other side several exercise machines and some weights. One wall opposite the mirrors was all glass overlooking the pool area.

* * *

Griff reluctantly entered the gym that Saturday morning at 11, wearing a short little robe that had been laid on his bed. Already there were Amanda, Xander and Connor, standing with mats laid out… and they were all naked. _This is kind of hot and weird!_

"Mats are over there; I am so glad you came!" Connor exclaimed with his cute eager grin. Connor's little dick seemed to be hard already as he smiled at Griff.

Griff still felt a little weird as he rolled out his mat and shucked his short robe, hanging it on the wall with the others. He was already hard seeing the rest of the family. _Gosh I have had sex with all of them! My new mom Amanda, And of course Xander, and now oral sex with cute Connor!_

Then their teacher, hunky young Jack entered wearing an obscenely short short black robe. _(played by Leo Howard)._ The robe was partly open, showing his massive blocky chest.

 _OMG the guy is amazing!_ Griff tried not to gasp out loud as Jack dropped his short black silk robe and revealed his incredible body. Jack was almost six feet tall, early 20's, with huge pecs, ripped abs, muscular arms, and sculpted huge legs, all smooth. He had a shaggy mop of brown hair that he pulled back in a ponytail. And his cock… so thick and already about seven inches soft with a large blunt head. He laid out his mat at the front of the room, and plugged his phone into the stereo system. He turned on the phone and the room filled with soft new-agey music. He then smiled at Griff. "Welcome to the class, Griff! Please just relax and enjoy it. No pressure. Just do what you feel comfortable." Jack said in his soft voice.

Jack began working them through a series of poses: Tree, Bridge, Cat, Plank, Warrior. Griff was almost hypnotized by Connor's adorable little ass as he went through the poses. He was so toned already but still a small boy.

Soon after the class began, hunky Tony slipped in at the back of the room with a mat and joined in. Griff saw Jack nod to the hunky butler. He could not help looking at Tony, with his perfect body, and large cock, as he joined in a pose. _He is so freaking hot, and he just fucked me the other day! Griff found himself comparing Jack and Tony's bodies, and wondered if they had sex._

Griff had to admit that after a few minutes, he did begin to relax and enjoy the class, though he kept getting boners looking at Jack and his new brothers. There was a calming scent, and the music lulled him. But he could not help staring at Jack's amazing sculpted body, and his large, thick, sometimes erect, cock.

He didn't feel so self-conscious, though he did enjoy watching Jack's hunky naked body at the front of the class. The instructor seemed to get at least half, or fully erect several times during the session. Then, Jack would also walk gracefully around among the family during a pose and gently coach or correct them as they held it. He would often caress their naked bodies before guiding them. He would hold his smooth, muscular body against theirs, and several times he groped Griff's cock between his legs as he guided him, and the young teen saw Jack's massive cock get hard. "You are doing great, Griff!" He whispered. "You are a natural! It is important to stay relaxed and flexible. Yoga is about relaxing and stretching." Jack ran his hand between Griff's slender smooth legs and fondled his hard cock and small wrinkled hairless balls. "You are so perfect, Griff!" He whispered. "You are doing so well in this class! Soon you can move on to erotic yoga." He whispered with a smile.

 _'_ _Erotic Yoga'? What the heck is that!?_

Jack felt up all of the males in the class, mostly stroking their balls and cocks between their legs. He groped Tony's big cock and his egg-sized balls. He also fondled Xander's hard cock, and Connor's little cute nail, making the boy giggle. They shared a whispered conversation.

At some point during the class, he had his large fat cock sliding along each student's ass. Out of the corner of his eye, Griff thought he saw the head of Jack's cock enter Amanda's wet cunt, and he thrust in her a few times. Jack often bent over little Connor and coached him, holding the small boy into the correct pose while grinding against him. The entire class became very erotic.

Once while Griff was bent over, the much larger and more muscular Jack caressed his back and felt up his hard cock between his legs. He leaned in and whispered, his soft hair brushing Griff's neck, "I so want to fuck that cute little ass! You are a hot young man!"

Griff shivered at the thought of sexy Jack fucking him with his fat cock. But he was already looking forward to having fun with his new friend Billy and his little brother Luis, and of course his own cute little brother Connor, even if it was oral sex. He imagined that the four of them alone could have a lot of fun. He wondered if Billy fucked his little brother.

But as Jack finished the class, he strode over to Griff and put a hand on the small of his back. "Stay, and I will give you a few posing tips." He smiled.

Connor giggled as he and the others left the room, leaving Jack and Griff alone.

At first Jack actually did just help Griff through the poses, especially about keeping his back straight, but feeling the boy's cute small ass. Then they did plank side by side. Griff admired Jack's muscular body, and his thick huge hard cock, almost up against his flat abs.

Then Jack had Griff hold on to the ballet balance beam and bend over, and Jack spread the boy's ass cheeks. "Oh god your ass is so perfect! So smooth!" Jack moaned, then licked Griff's young pink hole.

"Ohhh gosh yes that feels awesome!" Griff whimpered as Jack slurped his boy ass. "Ohh fuck I love my ass licked!"

The next thing Griff knew, his legs were spread, and he felt a lubed finger in his butt. Then Jack was easing that massive fat cock bare into his little tight ass. He hollered as Jack fucked that big cock deep into his rectum, his voice echoing around the otherwise empty room.

"Ohhh god! Griff your ass is so sweet and tight!" Jack thrust his big cock into the young boy. _I can't believe I am fucking this cute thirteen year old boy_!

Griff shuddered as the older young man rammed his bare cock all the way into his young boy ass. "Oh, fuck yes Jack! Oh god your cock so fucking thick!" He looked at a mirror to their side to see them in profile, his boy-cock wagging as Jack thrust deep into him from behind.

Jack reached around and stroked Griff's young cock as he pushed deep into the boy's tight ass. "Oh fuck yeah I love young teen boys!" Jack groaned. "God, your ass is perfect! I am going to cum in you, Griff!"

Of course, Gerald and Amanada were watching and pleasuring themselves on video as Jack bare fucked young Griff, thrusting his big cock into the boy again and again. "Jack has a beautiful cock!" Amanda said admiringly. "It looks so wonderful pumping into little Griff."

Jack held Griff's skinny ass and thrust in deep. The hunky stud came with a groan, and Griff whimpered as his boy-cock splattered cum all over the floor and mirror.

* * *

After yoga class and a shower, Griff and Connor and Xander had lunch down in the kitchen, served by Tony. Everyone was naked of course. Poor Connor was still sad that Tucker had to go back to the shelter.

"That yoga class was fun!" Griff admitted, blushing. Everyone knew that Jack had fucked him after class.

"Yeah Jack is great. He also gives us massages." Connor giggled.

"Wow, really, that must be nice. I've never had a massage." Griff admitted. But he was blushing again, remembering how Jack had just fucked him from behind while caressing his back and chest.

"I am sure Jack would be happy to give you one, maybe tomorrow." Xander smiled at his new brother. "It's pretty clear that Jack _likes_ you. But you should rest up for the sleepover with Connor at the brothers."

* * *

That afternoon, Billy and Luis arrived for the sleepover, in swim trunks and carrying fluffy bedrolls. Tony let them in and led them to the sunny back deck, where Connor and Griff eagerly greeted them, already nude.

Sweet little Luis seemed very shy at first, but then they slid off their trunks and dove in the pool.

Ten-year-old Luis was slim like Billy, and even darker-skinned, with a mop of neck-length dark brown hair. He had brown almond eyes and a shy smile. Like Connor, he was still hairless, but had a slender little uncut cock and ball-bulge slightly darker than the rest of his skin. His nipples were small brown nubs and he had a perky little bum.

Griff thought he was adorable. _OMG he is so cute and small and slender, but not too skinny. He's not as toned as Connor, but his boy-body is so sexy, and his small pert ass is so fuckable! Gosh when did I get so hot for boys?_ Griff found himself getting hard as he watched small Luis get naked and jump in the pool with his friend Connor.

After frolicking and swimming for awhile, then having dinner out on the deck, they went to Connor's bedroom suite and settled down some, naked on Connor's large bed.

Billy hugged Griff and snuggled with him while the younger boys giggled and frolicked on the floor. Then the younger friends crawled on the bed, got between the teen boys' legs, and proceeded to suck them. Luis swallowed Griff while Connor eagerly suckled on Billy.

Connor sucked Billy's long slender cock and young Luis eagerly took Griff's dick in his little cute mouth.

Griff sighed as the boy licked and suckled on his dick. He and Billy smiled at each other as the younger boys eagerly sucked their teen cocks.

Then the Latino brothers exchanged a few words in Spanish and the young boys switched, each now sucking his big brother's hard dick.

Suddenly, Connor looked up at Griff. "Luis does not speak as much English as Billy, but he knows a little. I can tell you that he likes you a lot, and he wants to play." Connor giggled. "He wants you to fuck him."

Then, in front of Connor and Griff, Billy and Luis began kissing, the brothers fondling each other's hard dicks.

Griff was amazed to see Billy and his brother make out, and little Luis fondling Billy's long hard cock as Billy groped his small brother. It was so hot to watch the siblings kissing and feeling each other. It was really turning him on.

Connor ran his hand over Griff's flat tummy. "Can we make out too? Then maybe all of us together!" Connor's big brown eyes were eager.

"Sure, little bro!" Griff smiled as Connor's hand went down to his raging hard cock. Griff felt up his new little brother as Connor leaned down… and their lips touched.

Connor whimpered happily as they groped and kissed each other. Finally Griff realized that Billy and Luis had gone quiet. He looked over and the Latino brothers were watching them, smiling.

"You guys look hot!" Luis giggled.

Griff blushed looking at the brothers. He could not wait to fuck Billy and then let his cute new friend fuck him. But he was also secretly lusting after little Luis' adorable smooth ass.

Billy said something to his brother in Spanish and they got off the bed.

Small Luis bent over the edge of the bed, exposing his small, perky ass to his brother. Billy lubed his cock, then fingered Luis' pink hole. Then he moved up… and pushed into his petite sibling.

As Griff and Connor watched and edged, Billy eased his long bare cock into his little brother's tiny ass. Luis moaned but his small three-inch penis was erect as his older brother moved his cock in and out of his tiny hole.

 _Oh fuck that is hot! Billy is bareback fucking his little brother! And I I'm sure not the first time!_ Griff's cock was hard as stone watching the brothers mating. _That is so fucking hot, damn, I want to fuck cute little Luis._

"So freakin' hot!" Connor mumbled, while still fondling Griff.

Then after a few minutes, Billy paused in his slow fuck. "You can do him, Griff; he likes you." Billy smiled, even as he eased out of Luis. "Fucking among brothers is not that unusual where we come from. It is different love."

Griff nervously got up and joined his friend.

Billy stepped back from Luis and stroked his wet cock. He squeezed out some lube and stroked Griff's thicker cock.

 _Oh gosh this is so hot._ Griff eased his cock into Luis. _His ass is so tight! Before I joined this family, I never imagined that I would fuck a ten-year-old! I can't wait to fuck Connor when he is ready!_

Griff pushed his cock deeper Luis' tight little boy bum. His cock looked so big and fat going into such a tiny boy-butt. _Oh gosh his ass feels incredible!_ Griff pushed all the way in, making Luis whine.

Luis whimpered and moaned but it seemed to be from pleasure, muttering something in Spanish. Connor and Billy understood it: "Oh heaven! His cock is thick and feels so good in my bum!"

As Griff reached around, the boy's little nail was hard. He felt less guilty if Luis really liked a teen fucking his little boy ass. _God his little ass feels awesome! I so rarely get to top, and it has been ages! I'm not going to last long!_

Griff pumped into the boy's small bum as Connor and Billy kissed and groped each other but kept glancing at their brothers fucking.

"Griff I cum!" Luis groaned in his high pre-pubescent voice. He shook and his already tight hole clamped on Griff's young cock.

This was enough to send the teen over. Griff rammed his dick into the boy again and again as he had one of his most intense orgasms ever. He shot deep into Luis' rectum. "Ohh man!" Griff sighed. He pulled out of Luis, then they climbed back on the huge bed to join the others. GRiff watched as Billy was sucked Connor's small cock and fingered his ass.

* * *

Over the night, Billy and Griff took turns fucking cute little Luis and each other with Connor getting rimmed, and they all sucked each other. Griff thought he must have cum half a dozen times, until he was having dry-orgasms.

At one point cute little Luis straddled Griff and eased his small bum down on the teen's cock. Luis' cocklet was hard and bobbed up as he sat on the teen's cock. Griff could see his dick slide up into the boy's little ass.

* * *

Gerald was watching of course, edging his huge cock as he watched the young boys mating. _Connor will be ready to get his cute ass deflowered soon._

* * *

 ** _Another chapter in the works. Please review._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **UPDATED 7/4/2018**

 _Reminder: see Chapter 6 for a list of Griff's teachers at the school. The roster is expanding. And also, Griff is just 13 years old and growing, so he weighs only 100 lbs and is only about 5'3" tall, but he is well into puberty, and has a nice thick cock, over 5.5"c. Connor is 10, 70 lbs, 54 inches tall. Meanwhile Tony is in his early 20's and fully developed, muscular but smooth, weighs about 180 and a thick 8" cut cock. Yoga instructor Jack is also a black-belt, Leo H., very muscular, smooth body and similar cock to Tony._

* * *

Early Sunday morning, since the kids were up early before breakfast and then yoga, Tony turned the porch heaters on and warmed the hot tub, and all four boys (Griff, Billy, Connor, and Luis) went out for an invigorating swim, then got in the nice warm Jacuzzi together before breakfast. Nude Tony brought them orange juice, with a pitcher of more. He had his own large glass of 'Tomato Juice' and sat on a nearby lounger to act as lifeguard. Then he thought, _what the heck,_ and sat on the edge of the big churning hot tub. Of course he was nude like the younger boys, and his large adult cock was semi-erect most of the time as he watched the boys play.

"Tony, please come in with us!" Connor begged. He stood in the Jacuzzi and groped the young man's big cock. Connor's little smooth dick was standing high.

Tony grinned. "Well, I don't have chores for a few hours, and I would love to hang out with all of you studlings." He smiled as he sank into the foaming water, admiring the two cute 13-year-olds, and the adorable 10 year olds, all nude and with sweet erections. The boys were frolicking and groping. _This is like some fantasy come true! I wish Luke and Ravi from New York were here too._

"Yay! Tony is joining us!" Connor giggled. He cuddled the butler and grabbed his now fully erect cock. The other boys smiled and laughed. Griff never thought in his wildest fantasies that he would be in a hot tub with 3 other hot boys and a seriously sexy guy in his 20's, all naked and hard.

They played around, but then Billy got on Tony's lap and straddled him. "I want you to fuck me, Tony while the other guys watch!" He whispered but all of them heard.

As the other boys paused to stare, Billy turned to face his friends, and lowered his skinny brown Latino ass down onto the hunky butler's hard cock. His own slender boy-dick stood up, the glans emerging from the foreskin as the young teen sank down on Tony's massive penis.

They both moaned as Tony's bare eight-inch cock eased up into little Billy's light brown ass. Tony's huge cock worked deep in Billy's rectum. Tony held his slender hips.

"Oh Tony! Your dick is so big! I love it in my butt!" Billy whimpered. His young uncut cock wagged in the air as he moved up and down on his impalement. He jacked his young dick as he fucked himself on Tony's cock.

"And I love your sweet young, tight ass, Billy! Just like I love all you boys!" Tony caressed the cute Latino's chest, and stroked his young slender hard penis as the boy rode on the stallion's big dick. "Please go slow Billy! I want this to last." He added, whispering in Billy's ear. He gripped the boy's skinny hips and held him steady.

Meanwhile, Griff felt a small hand on his hard cock. He spun around.

"Would you fuck me again?" Luis begged. He bent over the side of the Jacuzzi and spread his slender legs, exposing his little pink ass.

 _Hell yeah!_ Griff got behind him, ran his hands over the boy's wet flanks, then pushed his cock into Luis' wet little hole. The boy's anal ring resisted for a moment, but then Griff's thick penis slid inside, all the way to the young kid's rectum. _Gosh he is still tight after last night!_

"Oh yes!" Luis cried out from the intrusion, but was soon moaning as Griff pumped his ass. His young cock was erect, wagging between his legs as Griff held his hips and thrust his bare cock balls-deep in the boy over and over.

Griff loved the boy's tight little ass. _I can't believe I am fucking a ten-year-old. His ass is so sweet and tight!_

Then there was the sound of a helicopter. The back deck was large enough to serve as a helipad. The Ross family helicopter stopped long enough to drop off Luke.

"Hey guys!" Luke strode over to the jacuzzi and already was stripping. "Hey Tony!" Luke grinned. His very thick six-inch cock was wagging as he yanked down his shorts, as if this was normal.

Griff, even as he was fucking little Luis, was really excited to see sexy Luke Ross again.

* * *

 _Interlude, some random evening_

At his modest but comfortable home, coach Dylan welcomed his friend Max Thunder, the head coach of the school sports. Dylan's somewhat nerdy twin brother Cole was already there, wearing just tight shorts (Dylan and Cole lived together). They all got nude, sliding their shorts down. Max groped the twins' matching cocks then knelt down, sucking the brothers beautiful identical dicks. Dylan and Cole kissed, tongues intertwining. They had been incestuous lovers for years, since they were young boys. Now they let hunky Max join them and fuck them both. Sometimes also other teachers, Chase and Gunther, joined them, and of course they had young boy students over for fun. The twins liked to bottom mostly for their peers, and loved getting fucked bare. Max also loved watching the twins have sex. Almost as much as he loved fucking young boys.

Sometimes Dylan liked to top bareback, especially boys. He particularly liked little Davis and Luis, both of whom had very tight little asses.

Other times the coaches had some fun together. Max would thrust his this cock into Dylan, loving that tight ass, and looking into the younger coach's blue eyes. "Oh yeah, your ass is so nice, Dylan!"

"Oh yeah, fuck me Max! I love that fat cock! Fuck me!" Dylan's long slender cock slapped his stomach as he lay on his back and Max Thunder fucked him bare. They even kissed. Cole stroked his cock and watched his twin brother get pounded.

* * *

 _Another evening…_

At Gunther's studio, Math teacher Chase and a little boy Henry, a friend of Davis, a math prodigy from school, were paying a visit. Henry was a cute nerdy blond with big glasses. He had never been here before, but had played with Chase (his legal guardian!) a little, mostly kissing and fondling, sometimes in the shower together. Both stripped nude as told, though Gunther instructed Henry to keep his glasses on. Both had erections. Henry was smooth and pale, his little cocklet barely three inches and slender.

Davis was also there, and naked like his master. He helped with the photography.

Under Gunther's direction, Chase laid Henry out on the futon, (now laid out flat), spread his legs, and kissed him all over his little body. Chase worked down and sucked the boy's hard little dick, making Henry moan.

"Oh yes Professor Chase!" He whined, his back arching. He loved it when his guardian played with his dickie.

Then Chase wet a finger and entered the boy's virgin ass.

Henry whined as the finger entered him, but stayed hard as Chase moved it in and out.

"You are so tight, Henry! Try to relax! I promise it will feel good." Chase said softly, caressing the trembling, skinny pale nerd boy's soft smooth chest with his other hand.

Eventually Henry seemed to relax, and even enjoy Chase finger-fucking his little pink hole.

Gunther nodded then. "Time for the next step." He was edging his own huge cock. "Fuck him, Chase! Take that nerd boy ass!"

Chase lubed up, then pushed his monster cock into the little ten-year-old kid.

Henry whimpered, but his little boy-dick was erect. _Gosh Chase's penis is large! I'll do quadratic equations to relax!_

Chase moaned with pleasure. He loved tight young boy-ass, and he had been desiring little Henry for awhile, but had held off. He had not fucked Henry before, and it was even more exciting that Gunther was recording it and watching them. He knew that Henry and Davis were also friends from years back.

"Oh yes Chase, perfect, now thrust that big cock all the way inside his ass!" Gunther urged. He was hard, his cock stroked by Davis, as he recorded this fuck scene: the small skinny pale boy taking the huge cock deep of his own guardian in his ass.

Henry cried out as Chase went farther in, his little cocklet softening as hung Chase went in to the hilt, his long bare cock far into the small boy's rectum and hitting his colon. Chase's tight ballsack smacked the little boy's ass.

Chase caressed the little boy. "You are doing great, Henry!" he whispered as he slow-fucked the kid, working all eight inches into the boy's pink hole. _Oh god he is so tight, and he looks so hot on his back, whimpering and taking my cock! I am going to breed him soon!_

Davis joined the pair, knelt down and sucked his little friend's dicklet until it got hard again as Chase held he boy's legs up and wide, thrusting his massive bare cock into him.

"I'm cumming!" Chase moaned, as he pumped a load into Henry's ass.

"Now my turn!" Kenton stepped forward as Chase withdrew his softening cock.

Henry looked up, scared but willing as Kenton spread the boy's small pale legs further and pushed the head of his even larger cock into his gaping pink hole.

"Oh god yes his boy ass is perfect!" Kenton moaned as he shoved his bare monster cock into the small ten-year-old's asshole.

Then another man joined them. It was acting Guest Coach Adam. He was almost as tall as Prof Gunther, with short dark hair and a long smooth torso. His legs, chest and arms were very muscular, his waist very slender, and his cock was enormous, larger even than Gunther's. Some of the other teachers joked that Coach Adam was the legendary Minotaur. His cock was nearly a foot long, cut and very thick. He smiled and stroked it. "Ready, Chase?"

"Yes, brother." Chase smiled and got on his hands and knees on the futon.

Adam got behind him, spread Chase's muscular legs and shoved his huge cock in.

Chase's cry echoed through the house as Adam fucked him.

* * *

Then, when everyone was asleep, Cole returned with his milking device. It looked like a bunch of plastic tubes. He attached to all of the boy's cocks. Cole extracted cum from everyone as they were unconscious.

Gunther pulled Cole aside. "So how is the 'project' going?"

Cole grinned. "Very well. The accelerated growth is working perfectly. You should come to the basement laboratory soon."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but coming up:**

• Continuing the above scenes.

• Connor has a naked dance lesson with Austin Sun.

• Griff and Billy have a cooking lesson with Chef PJ.

• Suggestions?


	12. Chapter 12 NEW Expanded

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **NOTE: The old chapter has been replaced with this new larger one, with revised sections moved and updated! Chapter 13 on the way… and 14 soon, where** **Connor finally loses his virginity.**

 **Note UPDATED AGAIN 12/7: Minor edits.**

* * *

 _Reminder: see Chapter 6 for a list of Griff's teachers at the school. The roster is expanding. And also, Griff is just 13 years old and growing, so he weighs only 100 lbs and is only about 5'3" tall, but he is well into puberty, and has a nice thick cock, over 5.5"cut and a small soft bush. Meanwhile Tony is in his early 20's and fully developed, muscular but smooth, weighs about 180 and a thick 8" cut cock. Yoga instructor Jack is also a black-belt, Leo Howard, very muscular, smooth body._

* * *

 _It was very early—just after dawn—on a chilly late October Sunday morning, and there was a small party at the McCormick Jacuzzi. Tony turned the patio area heating poles on, so the patio wasn't as cold as the ambient outdoor temperature. Steam rose from the foaming water as Griff, Connor, Luis, Billy and butler Tony were having a fun time._

* * *

Ten year old Luis was bent over the side of the Jacuzzi, Griff behind him. Griff slowly pumped into Luis' tiny boy ass, loving the tight warm sheath of the ten-year old as he held his little skinny hips. _It's hot fucking the kid from behind, but I wonder if I can get him on his back, so I can see his little dick and his cute face._

Next to them, Billy was riding Tony with the butler behind him, sitting on the edge of the tub. The Latino boy's eyes were closed and he was smiling as the thick eight inches went deep into his boy channel. Tony reached around the slender boy and groped his erect young cock as Billy bounced on his cock.

Connor was watching them, feeling a bit left out, but it was hot seeing Tony's huge bare cock piston in and out of Billy's smooth butt.

Then they heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. The back patio was large enough to serve as a helipad, but the chopper just hovered low nearby, causing a powerful wind. A folding ladder dropped out, and who would emerge and climb nimbly down but sexy teen Luke Ross from New York!

"Hi Guys! Thought I would visit!" As the chopper flew off, Luke dropped his bag and strode over to the Jacuzzi, already stripping as he went. _Oh wow, who is the little kid that Griff is fucking? And I see Tony has found a cute new boy to fuck! He looks Latino, yum._ Luke missed the concierge and his monster cock. He also thought back about the hot weekend he spent with cute young Griff at summer camp.

Griff paused in his fucking and gasped. "Luke Ross!" He grinned. He never thought he would get to see the sexy freckled boy again. He stared as the hot biracial teen revealed his smooth muscular body. At barely sixteen, Luke not only had a great chest and abs, but from dancing he had big muscular thighs and nice calves. And a very thick cut cock. And then there were the freckles…

Tony grinned. "Luke! Wow, so good to see you!" He held Billy's slender hips and bounced the small boy onto his cock. Billy's erect slender dick waved in time with his body riding the Italian stud's big cock.

"Hey Tony! Hi Griff!" Luke grinned, staring shamelessly at Billy and Luis getting fucked. Then, his own fat six-inch cut cock already erect, he slid into the steaming bubbling water of the Jacuzzi across from the mating couples, next to cute young Connor. "Hmmm, this is nice! It's kind of chilly out." He sighed and winked at the youngest McCormick boy taking in the scenes before him. "You must be Connor. I'm Luke." Then he turned back to the others. "Hey you guys don't let me stop you!" He said with a laugh.

Connor, who had been a bit jealous left to watch the others, stared shamelessly at Luke. "You're Luke Ross! Wow you are hot! Yeah, I'm Connor, Xander's little brother."

"Thanks kid! And nice freckles!" He tweaked Connor's little nose. Actually, the two bore a slight resemblance. Under the water, Luke slid his hand over the boy's toned smooth leg. "How old are you? I just turned sixteen."

"I'm ten!" Connor said proudly.

"Nice! A young man!" Luke slid his hand up to Connor's small penis. It was hard as steel as he lightly ran his fingers over it. "Hmm, very nice!" _I never played with a kid quite so young, but Connor is even hotter than Xander told me! But apparently he's still a butt-virgin._

"Oh gosh that feels nice!" Connor whimpered and shivered, even in the hot water. He thrust his little hips up and opened his legs, encouraging Luke to grope him more.

"You like that, kiddo?" Luke slid his hand between the boy's legs and cupped his small bulge, then stroked his little three-inch penis.

"Oh gosh, yes! Your hand feels so good on my dickie!" Connor sighed. "Can I feel your big one?"

Across the tub, Griff turned to face Luke. "You guys can join us, you know! By the way, this is Luis, and his older brother Billy is riding Tony."

"I'll just relax here for a moment with Connor, then maybe we can all play." Luke smiled again as he fondled little Connor more aggressively. _I'd love to fuck that little kid Griff is banging!_ Then he felt a small hand wrap around his cock. _This is awesome! I wish I could stay longer._ "Hmmm, Connor your hand on my cock feels wonderful!"

"Wow!" Connor gasped. "Your dick is so fat; more than Tony I think!"

"That feels awesome, little dude!" Luke sighed, loving the boy's hand trying to get a grip on his thick meat, then just clumsily stroking it. After a minute or so, though, he turned to the youngest McCormick. "Let's go ahead and play with the other guys." He eased away and towards the others, keeping himself as much as possible in the hot water.

"Okay." Connor sounded disappointed, but he followed Luke over to the others. _I'd like to play with Luke some more! He's really hot and muscular. I'd like to suck his dick!_

When he reached Tony and Billy, Luke rose up and stood, and Connor was practically drooling as he watched Luke's incredibly muscular wet ass rise out of the water. _Gosh, he's got a hot butt!_

Tony stared at his young friend, seeing him for the first time again after almost a year when he was in New York. Luke's mop of dark curls and his big brown eyes were as cute and sexy as ever. And now the young man stood there, his light brown freckled skin wet, his body much more developed already. He was only about five-foot-six, but his body was in perfect proportions, with a very slim waist, wide chest, and those big muscular thighs. And his very fat cock was standing up from a small trimmed bush, fully erect with that big purple head. Tony lost it. "Oh god!" He moaned, thrust hard up in Billy, and shot a big load up into the kid, his cum firing up deep into the boy's spasming ass.

"Oh god, Tony!" Billy whimpered, and his dick fired a volley out across the water as the stud's cock swelled in his tight bum.

Luke smiled crookedly and groped his own tight shaved balls. "Wow, guys, that was hot! I hope you saved some for me!"

Griff pulled out of the whimpering Luis and joined Connor around young god Luke, playfully fighting over his fat, steel-hard cock and balls.

They all took turns groping and sucking Luke's thick cock, licking his balls, suckling on his little nipples and caressing his toned body all over.

Luke grinned at Tony in between appreciative moans. "Wow, I never had three kids working me over like this!"

Tony joined the others, got behind Luke and pushed a wet finger into the teen's little puckered ass. "Hmm, still so tight!" He smiled as he moved the finger slowly in and out.

"Oh god, yeah Tony!" Luke shivered, remembering how Tony had fucked his—and Ravi's—little asses so many times with that beautiful monster cock of his.

Tony gently turned Luke's head and took the boy's full lips into a sensuous kiss.

Griff knelt in the water in front of the teen, with some effort guided Luke's thick cock down, and took it in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of the large mushroom head as he bobbed on the shaft, cupping Luke's toned ass in his fingers.

"Oh god yeah Griff, suck that cock; I know you missed it since camp! You're gonna get it in your cute ass again soon!" Luke groaned. He put a hand on the back of Griff's head, gently pushing the boy's mouth deeper on his cock with each bob.

After a couple minutes, Griff popped off the older teen's cock. "How about now?" He grinned up at the hot young man, who he had met several months earlier at summer camp.

Luke grinned. "I'd love that, dude! I have some lube in my bag."

Billy scrambled out of the Jacuzzi and brought Luke's bag close on a towel. Luke dug out the lube and Griff positioned himself at the side of the tub, bent over and legs spread. _Luke is so sexy and cute! I never thought I'd get to be with him again. His cock does really hurt at first though, it is so thick._

"Hmmm, nice!" Luke slid a lubricated finger into Griff's young teen ass, then lubed his own member. "You're so tight, buddy!" He murmured, easing a second finger in.

"Oh gosh yeah! Fuck me, Luke! Put that cock in me!" Griff whimpered.

"Don't have to ask twice!" The older teen got behind Luke, aimed his mushroom cock-head to the hairless pucker, and pushed.

"Oh gawd!" Griff's scream echoed across the patio. The pain was incredible as the stout cock opened his hole.

"Oh fuck your ass feels good!" Luke groaned as his hard dick pushed past Griff's anal ring.

Billy, Tony and Luis were all masturbating as they watched Luke hold Griff's hips and push further in. "Oh yeah, Griff baby! I love your young tight ass!"

"Oh man you're so thick! You're stretching my ass!" Griff whined. His dick went semi-soft. _I'd forgotten how much his cock hurts at first; I think he is thicker than Tony!_

"It's okay buddy; you'll be fine; you know my cock inside you will feel great in a minute." Luke whispered. He eased out till Griff's anal ring was clutching his cock right behind the head, then slowly pushed back in to half way. He reached around and fondled Griff's cock.

Griff was shaking like a leaf, but his dick began to harden again as Luke felt him up. His whimpers turned to moans as the freckled teen eased his cock in and out of his spasming rectum, deeper each time. Luke's cock-as thick as a toilet paper tube, with the fared head even bigger-was burning his ass, but with each slow thrust, it felt better and better. Then Luke's glans hit his prostate and he almost came.

Tony watched and jerked his dick as Luke pushed his fat veiny cock into Griff's smooth soft thirteen-year-old ass. _Oh god that's so freakin' hot!_

Then little Luis knelt in front of Tony and took his big cock into his small boy mouth. He looked up at the butler with his soft brown eyes as he suckled on the head.

"Oh fuck yeah little guy! Suck my dick!" Tony moaned. He'd had sex with Luke at 13 and Ravi at 12, so this kid was the youngest he had been with. He had to admit that the thought of pushing his big eight inches into that tiny boy-hole, deep into his rectum, was turning him on. He'd love to make the kid dry-cum as he fucked his little ass.

Steam swirled around the tub as the boys played. Connor and Billy made out and groped each other to the sound of Griff's rhythmic grunts as Luke thrust into him again and again.

Griff shuddered from Luke's thickness and the flared head rubbing his prostate. _Man this is much better than back at camp when we had to be quiet. Now we can fuck right in the open! Gosh Luke is so hot and his cock feels amazing in my butt!_

Luke pushed his fat six-inch cock deep in Griff's ass. "Oh man, I missed our times at camp!" Luke whispered as he held Griff's slender boyish hips and shoved his bare cock inside the younger teen as deep as he could, over and over. Tony watched, fascinated, as Luke's lean muscular ass flexed every time he thrust into Griff's soft boy-butt.

"Oh yeah!" Griff moaned, now loving Luke's bare freckled cock stretching his ass, strafing his prostate with that mushroom head. "I missed you too buddy!"

Luke leaned down over the shorter boy, stroking Griff's hard dick as he fucked him. "Your ass is so sweet, Griff! I love fucking you so much! I hope you'll return the favor later!" He whispered.

 _Oh god, Luke wants me to fuck him!_ Griff's cock swelled in the older teen's stroking grasp.

"I'm getting close, buddy! I'm gonna shoot in your tight ass!" Luke pumped the boy's cock faster and harder, hoping to bring Griff along for his orgasm.

"Oh yeah, fuck me Luke! I'm close too!"

Luke stood, grabbed Griff's hips again, and began to thrust even harder into the boy. He looked over and smiled at Tony, who was standing, leaning back against the padded edge of the Jacuzzi, while little boy Luis knelt between his legs, holding the butler's large cock in both small hands while nursing hungrily on the head and an inch or so of shaft.

Griff took over pumping his own aching dock. "I'm cumming!" He wailed as he shot several spurts into the foaming water.

Luke felt Griff's ass squeeze his cock even tighter as he pummeled the boy. "Oh god yes! Me too!" He thrust as deep as he could into Griff's ass, and his cock fired spurt after spurt of thick teen cum into Griff's gripping rectum.

As the two caught their breath, Tony said "I think we've had enough time in the Jacuzzi! Let's all go inside, get cleaned up, warm up and hydrate."

 _Luke unfortunately had to leave that afternoon, but promised to be back over the holidays-and bring Ravi if he could._

* * *

The next week of school was pretty uneventful, and homework left little time for play. The next Saturday morning during a light breakfast, Amanda announced that Cooking Teacher PJ from school would be preparing a brunch for the family and guests the next day, Sunday. "But first, PJ will give Griff a private cooking lesson in the morning, nude of course; then Griff will assist Teacher PJ in making the brunch for all of us. Sadly, Griff will have to miss yoga tomorrow."

"Wow that sounds cool!" Griff beamed. "Chef PJ is really nice."

Amanda smiled indulgently. "That's good! We've heard nothing but praise from all of your teachers. At any rate, you'll need to be down in the kitchen right at 8 am, and you and PJ will be serving brunch for the family and a few guests at noon."

* * *

Later Saturday at yoga, when Griff entered the gym wearing the very short robe once again left for him, he noticed a padded massage table at the back of the room. _Wonder who that is for?_

Also, no one else was there but Xander and Connor. The brothers were already nude, standing on their mats and smiling as Griff entered.

Griff thought the brothers looked very different from each other, and for a moment wondered if Connor was also adopted. _Connor is so lithe and cute, with darker skin, while Xander fair-skinned, big and hunky._

"Hi Griff!" Connor was beaming. Xander just smiled and nodded.

"Hi guys!" Griff felt oddly nervous. It was not as if he hadn't already been intimate with his adopted brothers, but this was only his second yoga session and already it seemed like things had changed. Of course, hunky instructor Jack had fucked him after the lesson, and he had a feeling that the entire family knew it.

Before he could even say anything though, Jack strode in and slipped off his silky little robe. His big cock already looked semi-erect as he set up his phone in the stereo and cued up some dreamy music. "Hey guys! I was asked that today we have a special session just for the McCormick men. So Griff, get comfortable and we will begin."

Griff shucked his robe, got a mat and stood, noticing that everyone (including him) was now erect. Jack looked so freaking sexy with his huge chest, ripped abs, narrow hips and that monster thick cock arcing up from his crotch. _Gosh I want to suck that thing, and his monster sliding in my ass again!_

At first the class went as usual, with poses, breathing, and Jack walking among the three boys, caressing, fondling, and even groping their young erect cocks. When they were in lotus, jack walked from guy to guy, feeding his large hard cock into each of their mouths, having them gently suckle it as he said encouraging words in a soft, hypnotic voice. He would caress their hair as he guided them to bob on his large erect cock. Connor seemed very eager even though he choked a couple of times.

"Now, Griff and Connor, lie on your backs, and Xander and I will take turns servicing those nice hard young cocks." Jack knelt over Connor and took the boy's little prepubescent dick all the way in his mouth. Connor giggled as Jack apparently was using his tongue expertly on the boy's dicklet.

Xander knelt over Griff, stroking the thirteen-year-old's hard dick. "I hope you'll give me some of that sweet cum!" He smiled before diving down on the young teen's dick. Xander kneaded Griff's small balls in their tight hairless sack as he sucked.

"Oh yeah, bro! That feels great!" Griff moaned.

"Now let's perform prostate massages." Jack directed. Grif and Connor raise your knees and open your legs. Xander, here is some massage oil. Gently run your coated finger around Griff's rosebud, then gently insert it, and move in and out."

Connor and Jack watched as Xander penetrated Griff's ass. The older teen worked his finger in until he found Griff's little gland.

"Oh gosh yeah Xander! That feels so good!" Griff whimpered, his young cock erect and wobbling up and down as his older adopted brother massaged his sensitive prostate.

"Excellent! Now, Connor, I won't penetrate you but you can get a lot of pleasure from just my finger at your little entrance." Jack coated his thick muscled finger, and then Connor's twitching pink rosebud. Jack massaged the boy's chest, then his little hard cocklet as he gently fingered the tight pucker.

Connor moaned happily, in heaven from Jack's attention.

Then, Jack glanced around. The other boys were at an angle where they could not see it, as he eased his finger slowly inside the boy's spasming rectum.

"Ohhh!" Connor moaned, his toes curling as he felt Jack's finger penetrate him. It felt awesome. And when Jack touched the boy's small prostate nub, he shook all over with an instant orgasm. "Oooh god!"

Meanwhile Xander was busy with Griff, massaging his prostate and once again sucking on his young cock.

Griff moaned in pleasure and put his hand on Xander's head. "I am getting close dude!" He muttered.

Xander sucked harder and slid another finger inside his little brother.

"I'm cumming!" Griff hollered. He arched his back up and his cock swelled and fired several sweet thick shots into Xander's mouth.

As they were pulling on their little silk robes, Jack put a hand on Griff's shoulder. "Griff, I understand you have to miss yoga tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have a cooking lesson."

"Well maybe you can come down for a private lesson after brunch. I'll be here."

Griff beamed. "I'd like that!"

* * *

 _Next, the cooking lesson, and private classes._


	13. Chapter 13 Cooking

**Chapter 13**

 **12/7/2018: some edits and expansions!**

* * *

Early Sunday morning, promptly at eight am, Griff came down to the kitchen, naked of course. He had become comfortable being always naked around the house over the last few weeks. His young teen cock flopped as he skipped down the stairs to the large kitchen.

Chef PJ was already there, nude except for a short apron, and prepping food for the lesson.

Griff smiled when he saw his cooking teacher; this was the first time he had seen him naked. Chef PJ was tall, slender but toned, with smooth fair skin, short spiky blond hair and pale blue eyes. PJ had a flat stomach and fairly defined chest with large brown nipples. Griff thought Chef PJ was as much 'cute' as he was handsome. Griff, at thirteen, was no great judge of age, but PJ seemed younger than most of his other teachers—and they all looked years younger than thirty! PJ looked barely older than his new brother Xander, who had just turned eighteen. There was something oddly innocent about PJ, even as he was standing there nude.

As PJ was busily chopping vegetables, he had a sort of vacant look, with his pouty lips slightly open. He almost looked like he was counting up something in his head and needed to say it half out loud.

"Good morning sir!" Griff said cheerily.

PJ looked up, plainly startled. "Oh! Hello Griff! Right on time, good for you!" He smiled, his gaze traveling over the handsome, naked, thirteen-year-old boy's smooth toned body. Griff was just thirteen, and five foot three, but he already had some definition in his pecs and the beginnings of abs, and nice muscular legs.

Griff smiled as he approached, blushing (he saw where his teacher was looking) and his dick rising as he saw PJ's perky round ass. The tall blond had narrow hips, and a small waist, but his glutes were toned and clearly muscular. Somehow he looked even hotter with the black apron tied around his waist. Griff remembered how hot PJ's round muscular ass looked in jeans, and now that he could see the smooth skin and the dimples on the sides of his glutes as PJ moved, it was even hotter. _Chef PJ definitely works out, what a hot ass! I wonder if he'd let me rim him?_

As PJ smiled at the nude young teen, his cock was getting fully erect and poking out from under the fabric of his short apron. His dick was maybe six inches long but very thick. The teen was surprised that for once one of his teachers did not have a huge long cock. But PJ's cock shaft was extremely thick and also had a flared mushroom head; in fact it was similar to Luke's cock, at least as thick, though the head was not as large. And PJ's cock was a lighter shade with a pale shaft; and the big pink-purple head that was already swelling and had a bead of clear precum at the tip, oozing down the pulsing glans.

Griff's own teen cock became fully erect as he stared at his cute—but also hot—cooking teacher. He wanted to taste PJ's thick cock already.

"Griff, before we get started with the lesson, ummm, may I suck your beautiful young cock?" PJ asked innocently as he reached out and groped Griff's fast-growing dick. "I'd really love to taste a load of your pure morning cum."

"Um sure, sir, I'd love that! Could I, um, also suck your very nice cock? It looks so thick, and you are leaking!" Griff could see a small dark stain on the apron.

"I'd like that very much, Griff. You're such a handsome young man, and what a beautiful cock. I am not as hung as most teachers at our school; I hope you're not disappointed. And you can just call me 'PJ' or 'Chef' if you like that."

"Cool, PJ! I think your cock is very nice and thick!" Griff smiled up at the tall slender young man and fondled his fat cock under the small apron.

"Well thanks! Oh that feels nice." PJ moaned, as he knelt down and felt up sexy young Griff. "I've wanted to suck your young cock!" PJ cupped the boy's tight hairless balls, and took Griff's hard barely-teen cock in his mouth.

"Oh god yeah!" Griff moaned and shook all over as the young teacher expertly sucked and fondled his smooth boy body.

 _Griff has such a sweet smooth body, and a nice sized cock for his age! And nice sized balls!_ PJ licked Griff's smooth tight sack before returning to sucking on the boy's throbbing young cock.

 _Wow, I think PJ might be the best cock-sucker yet! He really seems to love my dick and balls!_ Griff put his hands lightly on PJ's shoulders, feeling the muscles under the skin.

After a minute of bringing Griff to the edge of cumming and back a few times, he pulled off the whining boy, and had Griff lean against the kitchen counter, his smooth toned legs wide and young body exposed for his tall blond teacher. "You look so handsome Griff, may I take a few pictures?"

"Um sure! You think I am handsome?" Griff was still getting used to the fact that other guys, young and old, thought he was very cute and attractive. Even after horny artist Gunther had him pose.

"Oh yes, you are one of the most attractive boys at school; surely you know that?" PJ pulled his phone out and took a few pics of the young teen splayed out with his beautiful thick five and half inch cock sticking up almost against his flat tummy.

"I guess I didn't think much about it. I grew up in foster homes, and spent time in juvie. I an so grateful that Xander and his family adopted me!"

PJ stood up after taking several very hot pics of the sexy thirteen year old, his own cock still very hard. "Believe me, they are also happy to have a smart, wonderful boy like you join them. I believe they all like having you very much. You know that your test scores are really good?"

Griff blushed. "No, but they said I am doing okay, considering I am behind."

PJ walked up and wrapped his hand around Griff's pulsing young cock. "I have seen your test results. You are doing more than 'okay.' Your new parents are very proud of you and happy to have you in their family... besides your um, other qualities. And I know that Xander and Connor both really love you too."

Griff sighed, both in relief, and the nice feeling of the chef groping his cock. And he realized that PJ was also more intelligent that he pretended, with his blank expression and his slightly open mouth with his pouty lips. He felt himself blushing. "That's um, good to know! Oh, man that feels nice!" He leaned back further as PJ felt up his balls. He put his elbows on the table behind him so he was more exposed to his sexy teacher.

PJ leaned down and took the boy's hard penis between his lips. _Hmm, his young cock is delicious! I can already taste his sugary precum! At his age his cum will be sweet more than salty like his older brother. I want at least a couple of loads from his young balls today!_ PJ tickled the boy's little sack.

"Oh yeah that feels awesome!" Griff whimpered as the talented chef worked over his boy cock. He gripped the edge of the table as PJ bobbed up and down on his shaft, and played with his small ballsack.

Then PJ flicked his tongue along the underside of the boy's cock, right behinds the glans, driving Griff crazy.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum!" Griff wailed, just before his cock swelled and he shot out several spurts of sweet young teen cum, right onto PJ's waiting tongue.

The chef held the shaking boy still as he licked his shaft, making Griff shudder and deliver a few more shots of delicious sweet semen, before he pulled his lips off the boy's cock and stood up. "That was very good!" He smiled as he swallowed the last of the teen's ejaculate.

"Oh man that felt awesome!" Griff got his breath back, as PJ caressed his smooth body. "Can I suck you now, Chef PJ?" Griff asked, still loving the hands on his little body.

"Oh yes, Griff, I would love that!"

Griff knelt down before his tall slender teacher. He suckled on PJ's very large mushroom cock-head and fondled his balls in their tight hairless sack.

PJ leaked a lot of precum and ran his fingers through the young teen's long soft mop of hair. "You have really nice hair, buddy!" He groaned loudly and encouraged the youth. "That feels so great, Griff! Suck my dick and play with my balls just like that! You're so good, buddy, you are doing a great job on my cock!"

Griff pulled off his teacher's soft bright pink cock-head and smiled up at the tall lanky blond. "Thanks PJ!"

"Would you fuck me? I'd love that."

"Wow, sure I'd love to! You have an amazing ass!" Griff was so turned on at the offer….

"Fuck me with that awesome cock, Griff!" PJ almost begged as he bent over the dining table and spread his long legs.

Griff loved that while PJ had a round perky ass, it was lean and muscular, and he had a very narrow waist, smaller than Xander's. And as he spread his teacher's toned cheeks, PJ's little rosebud was basically hairless and pink, like a much younger boy. Tall slender PJ was kind of Elf-like. He spread PJ's legs apart, opened his ass again and dove in with his tongue.

"Oh fuck yes!" PJ hollered. "I love that! But you don't have to rim me."

Griff pulled back. "I like to. It really gets Connor off too."

"Hmm, that's great. But go ahead and put that cock in me, please!" PJ was almost begging. "You can use some oil for lube."

"Yes sir!" Griff slicked his cock with olive oil, and inserted a coated finger into his teacher's surprisingly tight ass.

"That's great, Griff! Now put that boy cock in me." PJ demanded.

Griff did as he was told, pushing his already recharged young cock into his teacher's ass hole. "PJ your ass feels so tight and awesome! Is my dick big enough to make you feel good?

"Hmm yeah, it feels perfect! I don't like huge cocks... Fuck me hard Griff! Slam your cock in my ass!"

Griff rabbit fucked his teacher, and a minute later he felt his orgasm coming, so he held PJ's hips, his cock in deep as he shot his load. "Ooooh!"

"Yes I can feel your pulsing cock shooting!" PJ used his anal muscles to milk the boy's cock.

Finally Griff pulled out, his wet cock semi-hard. "That felt great!"

"Yes it did!" PJ wiped his ass with a paper towel. "Now let's get to work. Here is an apron."

The guys spent the next couple of hours working and prepping. But PJ did fondle Griff a few times, and finger the boy's cute little ass.

* * *

Then when things were mostly prepared, PJ pulled cute little Giff to him again. "Up to play some more?"

"Sure!" Griff smiled, his cock rising.

* * *

 _Coming up, private massage with Jack, nude dance with Austin, Connor is deflowered, Griff has erotic poses with another boy for Gunther and much more._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **UPDATED 12/9/2018!**

 **UPDATED AGAIN 12/19/2018!**

* * *

 _Reminder: see Chapter 6 for a list of Griff's teachers at the school. The roster is expanding. And also, Griff is just 13 years old and growing, so he weighs only 100 lbs and is only about 5'3" tall, but he is well into puberty, and has a nice thick cock, over 5.5"cut and a small bush. Meanwhile Tony the butler (played by Chris Galya) is in his early twenties and fully developed, muscular but smooth, weighs about 180 and a thick 8" cut cock. Yoga instructor Jack (Leo Howard) is also a black-belt, , very muscular, smooth body._

* * *

Chef PJ and Griff spent the next couple of hours dutifully working and prepping and baking. PJ did fondle Griff a few times, and finger the boy's cute little ass. Griff giggled and even boldly groped his teacher once or twice. PJ had yet to fuck him, and he was wondering how he would take a cock about the length of Luke's but even thicker. PJ had the thickest cock he had ever seen, and the head was flared a bit larger when he was fully erect.

* * *

They did not know that Connor had snuck into his father's study and discovered Gerald's secret closed-circuit camera monitors. _There are cameras in the house? Wow! I wonder if there are cameras in my and Griff's rooms? Oh wow I bet there are. Dad has been watching us mess around! I need to get in on this!_ Connor figured out how to switch cameras and found the kitchen monitor. He giggled and fondled his little dick as he watched Griff suck his teacher. _Oh man that's so hot! I hope they fuck!_

* * *

When things were mostly prepared or in the oven, PJ pulled cute young Griff to him again, cupping the boy's smooth, supple bum. "Up to play some more? We have another hour." He stepped back and fondled the young teen's cock and tight balls up under his little apron.

"Ohhh! um, sure!" Griff smiled, his cock rising.

"Bend over the table and spread your legs." PJ ordered, gently guiding the young teen, opening his legs, and fondling his hardening boy-cock. "Are you open to some experiments?" Next to PJ on the table were two items: a large washed carrot with point cut into something that resembled a small glans, and a long slender Italian cucumber…

"I'm open, I guess." Griff said uncertainly. He really wanted PJ to fuck him.

"Tell me the moment you feel any discomfort." PJ oiled the raw carrot and eased it slowly into Griff's now relaxed boy-ass.

"Oh it feels funny, kind of cold!"

"Actually this carrot is room temperature and relatively soft. Wait until you feel a few other things!" He eased the carrot in and out of Griff's little hole, loving the sight of Griff's cute little ass being parted by a vegetable.

Griff moaned, his young cock erect as PJ gently fucked him deeper and deeper with the vegetable dildo, then twisted it back and forth. "It feels awesome, PJ!"

"Let's try another one." PJ eased the carrot out and reached for the Italian cucumber. He lubed it and prodded the boy's relaxed sphincter with the narrower tip. "Feel okay?"

"Ohhh gawd!" Griff groaned as the cool green vegetable, as fat as any cock but more firm, pushed into his young ass. He'd never felt anything so thick and rigid. Even the hardest cock had some give, but not this monster. Griff held the edge of the table and took deep breaths as Chef PJ eased the vegetable dildo into his cute hairless ass.

The cooking teacher stopped moving the big green cuke. "Let me know if it is too much." PJ said softly, even as he eased the cucumber further into Griff's tight ass, into his colon.

The cute thirteen-year-old trembled, but it was as much from pleasure as anything. "It's so big, but it feels… kind of good." He sighed.

PJ smiled, loving that he was giving this sexy boy so much pleasure. "Want me to fuck you? My cock is not as long as most of your teachers." He fondled Griff's erect boy-dick.

"But you are really thick, and you're hot! I want you inside me PJ!" Griff begged.

The chef smiled, removed the cuke and got between his young student's legs. His own dick was very hard after playing with the boy, and the anticipation of fucking such a hot kid. "Here we go." He pushed into Griff's oiled ass.

"Ohhh fuck!" Griff moaned. PJ's cock, unlike the cucumber, had a large flared head that rubbed the boy's already tender prostate. His cock jumped and dribbled precum on the kitchen floor.

"Griff, your ass feels amazing! You're such a sexy boy!" PJ exclaimed as he began easing his fat cock in and out of the teen's ass.

"Oh gosh, yeah Chef! Fuck me!" Griff moaned.

The tall slender teacher held his narrow hips and gently fucked his young ass. The pushed his six-inch cock in as far as he could, feeling the young boy's tight ass grip is dick, then he continued a slow fuck. He pulled almost all the way out, then thrust in deep.

"Oh gosh yeah! Fuck me hard, PJ!" Griff begged.

"You got it buddy!" PJ sped up, and soon was pounding the teen's how hairless ass, making his small body sound of their flesh slapping together filled the kitchen.

"Yeah! It feels awesome!" Griff gasped.

It was only a couple of minutes before PJ felt his orgasm approaching. "Can I cum inside you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes!" Griff reached down and jacked his own cock.

"Oh god here it comes!" PJ slammed in deep as his cock swelled even bigger, and he fired several jets of cum deep into the boy.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah!" Griff whimpered, and he shot a load of young cum all over the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile in his dad's study, Connor was madly stroking his little dick. He had three dry-cums watching Griff and Chef PJ playing around. _Oh gosh, PJ is putting that carrot in Griff's butt!_

* * *

The brunch guests turned out to be Jack the yoga teacher, Coach Max Thunder, and Professor Gunther the art teacher. Everyone was nude of course, and Griff noticed that Gunther could barely take his eyes off of Connor. _I guess the Professor likes very young boys!_

Griff giggled to himself, seeing his family enjoying the breakfast of sausages, and the salad with vegetables that had been in his ass-even though they had been cleaned thoroughly. He looked over at his Chef/teacher, who winked at him. _Wow, what a crazy fun world I am in now!_

* * *

 **Monday**

At school, Griff was handed a note from Coach Max Thunder. 'Please come to my office after PE. And bring your friend Billy.'

Coach Thunder and Coach Dylan were waiting, wearing just jockstraps. "Please strip and bend over my desk, Griff. To be honest I loved your ass so much last week, I have to fuck you again."

Griff smiled. "Anything for you, Coach!" He dropped his shorts, yanked off his sweaty t-shirt, and bent over the desk.

Dylan slid his jock down. "And Billy, I want you to fuck me with that beautiful uncut cock."

"Yes sir!" Billy grinned as he stripped out of his gym clothes.

Max dropped his jock and edged his thick cock while staring at Griff, on his hands and knees. _Oh god he is so cute. What an adorable little firm, perky ass._ He coated his dick with lube and got behind the teen, admiring his sweet bum. He reached between Griff's legs and stroked the young boy's already hard dick and his smooth little balls. Then he eased his thick cock bare into Griff's young teen ass.

Dylan bent over his own desk, legs wide open so he was at the right height for small Billy. "Would you rim me fist?" Dylan asked softly.

"I'd love to, coach!" Billy spread Dylan's toned smooth ass, leaned in and licked his little sphincter.

"Oh yeah, buddy, that's it!" Dylan moaned. His slender seven-inch dick was hard. He loved being rimmed, and even better by a cute young teen.

Griff whimpered at first as Coach Max's cock forced open his boy-hole, then sighed as he adjusted to the adult cock sliding into his tight ass. "Oh yeah, Coach, fuck me!" He begged.

"Oh yeah, be glad to, kiddo!" Max thrust all the way into the willing boy, then proceeded to pump his fat cock in and out of Griff's pink hole.

As much as Dylan was enjoying the rim-job, he wanted young Billy's dick in his ass. "Now fuck me Billy! As hard as you can!"

"Yes sir!" Billy stood up, lubed his dick, and shoved it into his coach's wet pucker. "Oh gosh sir, it feels so good!"

"Ohhh yes, Billy! Your young cock feels great too! Fuck me, Billy!"

Max pulled out and stood Griff up. "Now I want you to ride my cock!" Max smiled. He climbed up on his desk and laid back, his cock hard and wet with lube and Griff's ass-juice.

Griff climbed up, straddled the coach facing him and eased down on Max Thunder's seven-inch cock. "Oh yeah! Feels awesome!" Griff sighed.

Max ran his hands up the boy's almost hairless legs, loving the cute young teen's smooth thighs as Griff rode up and down on his thick penis. "Yes fuck yourself on my cock, Griff!"

Billy moaned as he came in his coach's ass, and slowly pulled his cock—coated with lube and cum—out.

Dylan got on his knees and sucked the boy clean—and to a new erection. "Now I want to fuck you! Will you ride me like your friend is riding Max?" He laid out on his desk, his dick still hard after being fucked by the cute Latino boy.

"Oh yes sir!" Slender Billy sat on handsome Dylan, with his long dirty-blond hair, smooth body and slender long cock. It was becoming their ritual after practice, and the boys and coaches enjoyed the feeling.

Griff sighed as Max's thick cock went far up inside his ass, and Max stroked his young boy-cock.

Next to them, Billy rode on Dylan and his uncut boy-cock jumped up as he took the other coach's long dick inside him.

It didn't take long for the boys to cum, and the coaches to fire big loads up into their young teen asses.

* * *

 **Tuesday Night, Posing Session**

Griff had another posing session with Gunther on Tuesday. The Professor picked him up as usual and they went back to his house. As they stripped, Gunther said, "I'd like you to meet my assistant, Davis."

Young Davis came in the room carrying two large glasses of white wine. "Hi!" He exclaimed, pointedly staring at Griff's semi-hard cock.

"Hey." Griff looked the boy up and down. He was about nine or ten, cute little body and cherubic face, and brown hair that was spiked up in front. As Griff took his wine glass he felt his cock hardening, and saw the boy's little dicklet growing. _Oh god he is so small and cute!_

"Davis is my ward. He goes to your school but of course is in elementary, so I doubt you have seen him. He is learning about photography, and he also does some modeling and fluffing."

"Fluffing?"

Gunther laughed. "That's a gay porn term for someone who helps the actors stay erect. He can help you if that beautiful cock softens during a sitting."

"Oh." Griff blushed.

At first the setting went like the last time, though Davis took pictures of Griff while Gunther painted. Then after about half an hour, Gunther said, "I'd like to try a duo. Griff, are you willing to fuck Davis?"

"Um, sure."

"Wonderful, so just stand up, and Davis will lean over the stool."

Davis immediately complied. He had a soft little round bum.

"Now Griff, insert your cock in the boy's little ass. Don't worry, he is experienced."

Griff moved behind the boy, coated his cock with the lube that the teacher gave him, and pushed in _. His little ass is so tight!_ Griff fucked the small boy slow, loving the bare boy sphincter.

Davis moaned in obvious pleasure as Griff pushed his bare, nearly six-inch teen cock into the nine-year-old boy.

 _Oh god his little ass is so small and tight! It feels awesome!_ Griff shook with the amazing good feeling of the little boy's ass squeezing his teen cock.

"Oh god yeah! That feels great! Fuck meee!" Davis whimpered in his high boy-voice. "Pump your cock in and out just a little please!"

Gunther was taking pictures all the time, and Griff was sure he saw a couple of video cameras in the shadows. Griff didn't last long, and fired a big load into the boy's ass. "Ohhh yeah, that feels nice!"

Later, as Griff recovered on the futon, Davis got on his hands and knees next to him

Gunther pushed his huge cock slowly into little Davis' ass, his long thick penis going deep in the little boy's rectum with every rock of his strong hips. _Oh god I love fucking boys, the younger the better! Davis has such a hot little ass, but he can take a big cock already and have his cute dry orgasms._ "Have you enjoyed Griff's visit?" He asked as he slowly pumped most of his huge cock into the boy.

"Oh yes, sir! He has a nice cock!" Davis giggled, then moaned as Gunther's massive cock went deep into his young colon. Davis' tiny dicklet had shrunk to a nub, but he was clearly enjoying the massive cock inside his rectum.

Griff felt himself getting erect again, just watching the two fucking next to him. _Gosh, I can't believe that little Davis can take Gunther's massive dick! I could barely take that thing in my butt. H_ e edged his cock as he watched, until Gunther shook with an orgasm.

* * *

 **Friday Evening**

Coach Max Thunder was having a small party at his house for the younger swim-team boys. He had a nice pool, and provided some drinks. He was wearing a speedo (still in style for the swim team at the Hawk school) when Gunther, Davis, and a couple of Davis' young friends arrived, all the boys aged 9 to 11 and wearing speedos and tight short t-shirts. Gunther had his camera and smartphone, ready to capture all the action.

"Welcome!" Max greeted them at the door. "There's drinks and snacks in the kitchen, then you can head back to the pool. I think a few other boys will be joining us soon."

A couple of other members of the team arrived, including Luis and his friend Jason (imagine Jason Maybaum from 'Raven's Home') and Max escorted them back to the pool. It was outdoors but heated, and there were several of the outdoor heater poles around it, so the deck was comfortable. Max pulled down his trunks, showing his fat seven-inch cock, already erect from watching the boys in their tiny bathing suits. The boys all ran up and hugged him and also got naked. Davis knelt down and sucked Max's thick penis, while two other boys shared Gunther's monster cock.

Just a few minutes later, Coach Dylan arrived and immediately stripped.

Gunther took numerous pictures of the boys and their coaches, nude and erect, then in various sex acts.

Some of the boys even rode on Max and Dylan, small asses taking big cocks …

* * *

 **Saturday Afternoon: Connor's Dance Lesson with Austin Sun.**

When Connor arrived in the studio in the McCormick house, Austin was already stripped down to a black jockstrap, and was bent over the sound system, inserting his phone into it so he could play music.

Austin was tall and blond, and lean, but his abs and pecs were very well defined—as was his perky smooth ass, as Connor noted while his teacher was bent down. Austin shaved his entire body.

"Okay Connor let's get naked and dance together." Austin slipped his jock down and his slender cock stood up. He was not as thick as some of the other teachers at school, but his eleven-inch penis was probably the longest Connor had ever seen. And it was already growing hard as the boy watched. The smallish bullet-shaped glans was bright pink.

"Yay! I love when we dance naked and your big dick waves around." Young Connor slipped out of his robe, his small boy-penis erect. _I want Austin to fuck me one day with that long dick! Wow, so many guys I want in my butt._

The hip-hop dance lesson progressed, and Connor developed his break-dance moves to his very talented teacher's encouragement. Then after about half an hour, Austin suggested a break. He laid out two mats side by side on the floor. "Why don't you lie down and relax?" He grinned.

Connor happily laid on his back, his small cock rigid.

Austin spread the boys toned legs wide apart, crawled over him and caressed the boy's entire body, kissing his nipples and tummy, before gently clasping Connor's little dick. He licked the shaft, then aimed it up and took it in his mouth.

"Oh yes, god, yeah Austin!" Connor moaned as the lean muscled dancer sucked on his boy-penis.

Austin alternated between sucking just the little flared head and bobbing the entire three inches of Connor's steel-hard dicklet. He brought the boy to a shaking orgasm, and then laved his still-hard penis for another minute before standing. "Ready to suck my cock?" He grinned, his dick still hard.

"Yeah!" Connor got up on his knees, grasped the base of the dancer's incredibly long cock, and took the head between his big soft lips.

"Ohhhh yeah Connor! Suck my cock with that hot boy mouth!" Austin said, looking down at the cute kid fellating his long cock. _I think he is the cutest of my students._

Connor licked the underside as he sucked, then began to slowly move his mouth up and down the length, taking more and more of the long cock, up to almost half.

"Now get on your hands and knees and let me see that cute butt!" Austin Sun spread Connor's little ass and licked him, at the same time stoking the little boy's cock between his legs, making little Connor moan as his teacher got him off. He looked around nervously before sliding a wet finger into the boy…

"Oh yeah Austin finger my butt!" Connor wailed.

Austin rose up behind Connor and slid his long shaft along the boy's spit-slick ass. He pressed his cock into the crack and slid it up and down. _I want to fuck this boy so bad! He is my only student whom I have not had my cock deep inside their little boy bum. He is also my youngest. The others are between 11 and 15, all cute boys and the older ones becoming handsome young men. All still have the hottest asses, so tight and sweet. I have to admit that I do love the young ones, before they hit puberty, trembling as I slide my long bare cock deep in their boy rectums, whimpering and dry cumming as I fondle their little dickies and fuck them over and over… oh god yeah love them young!_ Austin pumped along the boy's slot faster and faster, finally climaxing, his white cum spurting all over Conner's back. "Oh yeah, Kiddo, you are so sexy!" He moaned as he milked the last drops from his cock.

* * *

 _More to cum soon! **Please review!** I am open to suggestions. Connor is going to lose his virginity soon._


	15. Chapter 15

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Interlude and Questions.**

First, I apologize for the long delay. I am a slow writer, and sometimes I need to get inspired.

• Are there other 'Teachers' you would like me to add, or any current ones you want to see more of? I was planning on the drama teacher,

• Should Luke Ross (and maybe Ravi) return?

• What about twin Cole's mysterious science project? Cloning younger versions? Are the twin teachers clones? Is there something more sinister going on at this school?

• Any scenes you would like expanded, in new episodes?

• As you may have noticed, the story has gone mostly gay. Is this good, or do you like a little mom/son kink thrown in? I don't usually write bi, but I admit is fun when cross-gen, and the mom is dominating. On that note, I am going to do a scene with Amanda's book club (lots of wine) with not only Amanda and Elise but also **Maris** , and her adopted son Cam, who is a very handsome Asian boy, also fourteen who was on the swim team. He is very muscular, smooth and had a thick five-inch cut cock. He is gay and likes to be fucked but would also service his mother as well as the other mothers. And **Tamira** , who has two sons: Young small Bernie, nearly thirteen and small for his age. He looks like he has not hit puberty, but just started shooting; small and slim but very cute, with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes(Ethan Wacker), and older brother Dirk (Jake Paul), who is a hunky teen almost eighteen. Dirk is about six feet tall, has a mop of wavy short blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular body. He and Bernie were obviously very close; Bernie clung to Dirk, and Tamira adopted them together. Dirk is hyperactive, and Bernie often sucks Dirk to keep him calm. They are from Ukraine, but learning English. Dirk has a very large cock, nine inches and thick; he is very popular with the book club moms. Bernie's dick is just under five inches. Maybe after writing that chapter I should do a spin-off?

• Any other input? I do listen and the more you answer, the more I know you are interested and I am inspired to write.

* * *

 ** _And now a little bonus scene to thank you for (hopefully) responding, and thanks of course for your reading and feedback!_**

 **Saturday Evening**

Xander was spread-eagle on his bed, slowly stroking his nearly eight-inch teen cock, already lubed up, as he had a date with his sexy little step-brother Griff. _He is such a cutie, and already a nice cock for thirteen! I want to suck his cute dick and then fuck his little ass…_

Griff came into Xander's room, already naked. "Hey, bro!" He said softly. Griff was overcome by all the new experiences since he had come here, and Xander was his one real anchor from the summer camp.

"Hey, little brother! Come on in." _Gosh, Griff still looks so young and sexy. I want him riding me so bad!_

Griff smiled sheepishly. He was still so amazed that he was now living in this mansion, and going to an amazing school, and having so much hot sex! He walked in and climbed on Xander's bed. He straddled his older brother and aimed that nice teen cock to his hole.

"Oh man it has been too long!" Xander moaned as little Griff took his bare cock up inside him.

"Ohh fuck!" Griff sighed as he took his adoptive brother's eight inches in his rectum. "Yeah so much going on in this house!" His young teen cock was standing up as he fucked himself on his brother. He thought back to the hot times they had back at camp with Ravi and when that stud Luke would visit. _That time on the cliff was sure scary, but when he fucked me later was maybe the best sex ever!_

"Gosh, your ass is as tight as ever dude!" Xander moaned as Griff bucked up and down on his big teen cock. "Ride my cock buddy!"

Griff could just moan as he rode his savior and adopted brother. He loved feeling Xander's bare cock in his ass, but his mind was full of so many hot experiences of the last few weeks. Amanda, Billy, Connor, Tony… all of his hot sexy teachers. "Oh god I am close!" he shouted, his hard cock thwacking against Xander's abs.

"Fuck yeah, cum for me bro!" Xander grabbed the boy's cock and pumped it.

"Ooooh gawd!" Griff fired cum all over his brother, and his ass tightened. Xander's big cock shot a load up into the boy.

* * *

 _Coming up: Connor gets deflowered?_


	16. Chapter 16: Book Club and Coaches

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **UPDATED 1/28!**

 _Author note: Consider this a draft. Come back soon for updates._

 _I left some of the book club scenes unfinished, but will flesh them out if there is interest. More coming I promise! But I was just was imaging Jack G. as Coach Max and Dylan S. as Coach Dylan fucking out young boys. Jack is so freaking sexy…_

 **Of course this is a parody and no implication of any actors or models is implied! Assume all characters are played by actors over 18 ;-)**

* * *

 _Young Griff had become a sex-staple for his new mother, who wanted his young cock at least weekly, and she demanded him to fuck her bare and cum in her. He knew that Xander and Tony also fucked her, but for some reason she also liked his young, smaller cock._

 **Sunday: Griff's private Yoga with Jack**

 _(Remember, Jack looks just like Leo H.)_

Jack was giving Griff a private lesson. They actually had a serious lesson for almost half an hour, though Jack kept touching and caressing the thirteen-year old, whose erect dick was dripping ten minutes in.

"Griff, bend over as far as you can. Now spread your legs… oh yes perfect! Stretch!" Jack bent over nude Griff and fondled the young teen's cock between his legs. He ran a finger along Griff's hairless ass-crack and touched his little pucker. _Such a cute little hairless bum. I can't wait to be inside him again. I love young teen boys with their smooth little pink rosebud asses. Balls just dropped and young cock growing and only beginning to shoot sweet cum._

Griff trembled as Jack fingered his butt-hole. _Oh gawd that feels good. I can't wait to have his cock inside me again!_

Jack whispered, "May I fuck you?"

"Oh god, yeah dude!" Griff mumbled. _Jack's so hot and sexy, and has a nice big cock!_

"Hmm, Griff you are so cute! First, stand up and let be suck that sexy cock." Jack got on his knees as Griff stood.

"Ohhh gawd yeah!" Griff moaned as Jack grabbed his little perky ass and licked his dick, which was standing straight up and aching. He ran his fingers though Jack's luxurious long hair.

Jack sucked the boy's cock into his mouth and laved the underside. _Yum, sweet boy precum!_

Griff instinctively started thrusting into Jack's warm mouth. "Oh fuck yeah Jack!" He whimpered, his voice cracking.

Jack teased the boy for a couple more minutes, not letting him cum, then pulled off with a pop. "Now I want you to ride my cock, sexy boy!" He grinned.

"Yes sir!"

Jack got the lube, lay on the floor on his back and stroked his big cock. "Climb on, buddy and ride me! I want that hot young ass again, and I want you feel you up while you bounce on my bare cock." _Damn he's so cute. I love fucking young teen boys; they have sexy bodies and are so horny._

Griff clambered on top of Jack, facing him and straddling. He eased his ass down on Jack's thick penis, his own young cock standing up. _Oh god his cock is so big, and he is so sexy! His pecs are even bigger than Tony's. His nipples are so huge and perfect. Oh gawd he's stretching me …_

Griff rode the hunky instructor, grabbing his huge strong pecs and pinching his large round nipples. "Oh god, oh god your cock is so big Jack!" Griff groaned as his teen cock waved up and down and he rode the instructor's monster cock, loving the bare dick pumping into his ass, rubbing that little spot inside him.

 _Fuck this kid is hot!_ Jack thought, pinching Griff's little nipples as the boy bounced on his cock.

Jack thrust his big bare cock up into young Griff. "Yeah kiddo, feel my pecs! Your ass is so sweet and tight! Ride on my cock. I love my bare cock pumping your cute young ass!" Jack had to admit that he liked young teen boys like Griff, barely able to shoot and just starting to develop muscles. And then there were the small boys like Connor. He tried not to think too much about them until they could at least shoot some cum…

* * *

 **MONDAY**

At school, Griff and Billy talked about auditioning for the school play.

 **That night,** Griff cuddled with his new brother Connor. They kissed like lovers, which was strange for the young teen, but young Connor was a very talented kisser, using his tongue and pressing his full lips hard then gently against Griff's mouth.

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

 **Coaches teach elementary boys**

At school, in the coaches' office during lunch break, Coach Max Thunder (Griffo) and Coach Dylan (Sprouse) were going to have fun with two small 5th grade boys who wanted to be in elementary soccer after K-5th grade gym. Luis and Jason were both adorable boys. At this school all boys of all grades had PE and had to shower afterwards. Sometimes the coaches had young boys learn about sex with teen students, watching and stroking as the older boys fucked the younger ones, or the young sucked their upperclassmen. But today the coaches were doing the teaching. Luis had done this before, but Jason was a newbie. The coaches were nude and hard, edging their cocks as the ten year olds stripped. Luis' four-inch uncut dick was already erect; nervous Jason's three inch penis was semi. As instructed, the slender boys stood and laced their fingers together behind their heads.

Max knelt in front of Jason, and Dylan in front of Luis, and they took the boy-dicks in their mouths, sucking the cute prepubescent dicklets to the root while licking the undersides.

Jason whined and trembled as his little penis sprang to full erection; he was a total virgin until this moment. Luis moaned as Dylan eagerly sucked his young uncut dick. He put his hands lightly on Dylan's slender shoulders.

The teachers groped the boys' small pert asses, and reached between their slender hairless legs to tickle their wrinkled ball-mounds and finger their small anal buttons while hungrily swallowing their prepubescent dicks.

The small boys moaned and whimpered with the intense pleasure their young bodies were feeling. It wasn't long before both had shuddering dry orgasms. When they recovered, they were guided to kneel down in front of the coaches.

Coach Max directed. "Now boys, grasp the base of our cocks and aim them to your mouth. Then lick the head all over, especially the underside, which is very sensitive."

Jason tentatively licked Coach Thunder's flared cock-head, but kept glancing over at Luis to see what he was doing. Luis was eagerly lapping at Coach Dylan's more slender cock.

"You're doing great, Jason!" Max encouraged the boy, who was small even for ten. He ran his fingers through Jason's soft brown hair as the boy became more confident and sucked more cock into his mouth.

"Ok boys, now I want you to climb up on my desk, side by side, with your butts facing us, your knees spread apart and near the edge." Coach Max spread out a big towel for a little padding.

The boys looked at each other but complied, clambering on the desk.

Dylan and Max got behind them, spread the boys' small smooth ass-cheeks, and dove in, licking the kids' tiny pink ass-puckers.

Both boys groaned from the pleasure of being rimmed. It was Jason's first time for this too, and the feeling was intense. He came at least once just from Dylan's tongue probing his boy-hole.

Then Dylan pulled a bottle of lube out of a desk drawer, As he and Max rubbed the slippery gel on the boy's butts, their index fingers, and their on cocks, Max explained, "Now comes the intense part. We're going to fuck your cute little asses bareback, with our big adult cocks."

First they worked their fingers into the small boys.

Luis moaned, and Jason wriggled but did not seem to be in pain. Both boys maintained their small erections as the coaches moved their fingers in and out and fondled their little cocklets.

Dylan inserted his cock into Luis first while Max and Jason watched. Dylan's cock was not terribly thick, but it was still a very big dick for a ten year old by to take. He paused with a couple inches in, then slowly moved his hips back and forth, easing his cock in farther and farther with each forward thrust, until his entire seven inches was inside.

Luis gasped at first, but was soon moaning with the good feeling of a big cock in his little butt, rubbing his prostate.

"You're doing great, Luis! Your ass feels so wonderful and tight around my cock!" Dylan said as he caressed the boy. He reached around to fondle Luis' erect boy-penis.

Jason stared in disbelief as Dylan's adult cock went all the way into his friend's tiny ass. _Oh gosh, is Max going to put his dick in my butt?_

Max pushed his large glans between Jason's cheeks and found his little virgin rosebud. _Oh man, he is going to be so tight! His little bum is so cute._

Jason screamed as Max's thick cock forced past his tiny virgin anal ring. "Owww it hurts!" He wailed. He was hyperventilating.

"Shhh, it will feel better in a minute." Max caressed the trembling boy's small back. _Glad I had the office soundproofed,_ Coach Max thought.

The coaches, so turned on, ended up cumming in the boys three times. They fucked the boys doggy, then made the kids ride their still-rigid cocks. By then the boys were feeling only pleasure.

The coaches laid on the desks, and the small, smooth kids rode their coaches' adult cocks. The little boys still had cute small erections as they took the big cocks in their small asses again, bouncing on the hunky 20-something teachers. Being so young they only had dry cums over and over.

The little boys whimpered as they took the coaches' adult cocks, but they were erect and capable of more dry orgasms. They rode the coaches as instructed, fucking themselves on the adult cocks.

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

 **Book Club (a bi scene with many gay couplings)**

At Saturday morning breakfast, Amanda announced "As most of you know, I am in a book club with several other neighbor women, and one gay man. We rotate hosting, and sometimes we allow our sons to attend for a special party. Well, I am hosting one this afternoon! Not only Elise, but Maris, and Tamira, and the artist professor Gunther and his ward Davis… and maybe Bettina will be attending, all with their sons for a pool party! Xander and Griff, I hope you can join us!" Amanda smiled, and Griff had the feeling that attendance was not optional.

 **Note** : all are wealthy younger women with older husbands who allow them to satisfy their desires, including adopting young boys.

• **Maris** was only in her mid-twenties, petite with short red hair. She had a son, Cam, who was a very handsome Asian boy, fourteen, adopted from China, who was on the swim team. He was a bit smaller than average, completely smooth except for a few hairs under his arms, and a small bush of wiry black hair. He was slim but muscular, smooth and had a thick five-inch cut cock and very large mushroom head. He was gay and liked to be fucked but would also service his mother as well as the other mothers with his thick teen dick.

• **Tamira** , who was tall and athletic with dark hair usually in a ponytail, had two sons, Caucasian and blond: young Bernie, nearly thirteen and small for his age (he looked like he has not hit puberty, but just had started shooting; slim and very cute, with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes), and his natural brother Kirk, who was a hunky teen almost eighteen. Kirk had a mop of wavy short blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular body. He and Bernie were obviously very close; Bernie clung to Kirk, and Tamira adopted them together. Bernie often sucked Kirk to keep him calm before they were adopted, and sometimes Kirk would suck his little brother's cute weiner. They were from Ukraine, but learning English. Kirk had a very large cock, nine inches and thick. Bernie's was about four inches. Kirk fucked Bernie and sucked his brother's young dick.

• Bettina sometimes attended, with her adopted 14 year-old son Matthias. Matt was of mixed-race, half black with beautiful hazel eyes and light brown skin (imagine Nathaniel P. from X4). He was short, had a nice toned chest and almost no hair, except for a little fur above his young uncut cock, which was nearly seven inches when fully erect, with a large purple head. He had short curly hair, unlike Griff and Billy with their longer locks. Sadly she was not at this meeting.

• **Elise** would be joined by Billy and Luis.

• **Gunther** brought his ten year old ward Davis. At book club, he was accepted as one of the 'girls.'

And of course Tony served the wine and whatever.

The moms and Gunther, all nude, gathered around the fire pit on loungers, with the heating poles and pool behind them. Tony, nude and semi-erect, served them all large glasses of white wine and stood ready with refills. The sons all emerged, also naked, and went to the hot tub and pool to hang out during the initial, cursory, discussion of the book of the month. But mostly the women drank wine and stared at the boys… and Tony. All of the women shamelessly groped the hunky stud and his hardening cock as he poured more chardonnay. He smiled and sometimes even spread his smooth muscular legs, offering his shaved balls and big—soon fully hard—cock for them to play with. As the wine flowed, sometimes one of the women would lick his cock or suck the head. Gunther would do the same, the women would glance enviously at Gunther's sometimes erect nine-inch cock, and finger themselves as he licked Tony's hard cock.

Then after about an hour, the moms closed their books and proceeded to chose the various boys and friends to go into the in the mansion's rooms for sex. Tony was also up for grabs.

* * *

Amanda claimed Tamira's two hot sons. She really wanted Kirk's big cock in her pussy again, and Bernie was such a cutie with his little sweet body and dick. She liked to suck both boys, and watch Kirk fuck his brother.

In her bedroom, Kirk fucked Amanda hard on her back and came in her as she sucked on Bernie's boy-cock. He was barely four inches but nice thickness for his age. Then Kirk fucked Berie while Amanda watched, and finally she rode Kirk's monster cock.

* * *

Elise chose the Asian boy Cam, as well as Xander. The boys got out of the Jacuzzi, wrapped towels around their slim waists, and followed Xander up to his room, along with eager Elise.

Elise fingered her shaved pussy as she watched Xander slowly fuck Cam's slender Asian ass, the boy's cute five-inch cut dick stiff and wagging as Xander took the Asian teen with his thick eight-inch cock, bareback of course.

Cam moaned, loving hot Xander fucking his tight Asian ass with that cock. "Oh yeah dude! Fuck me with that big white cock!"

She also made Xander fuck her and suck Cam's cute cock, then had Cam ride Xander. While she watched. The little Asian frantically jerked his fat cock as he bunced on Xander's big dick.

* * *

Maris chose Griff and Davis. The teen was nervous to be with a new woman, but at first she wanted to watch him fuck little Davis. Then she rode Griff while Davis and he kissed.

* * *

Gunther chose Luis and Billy. He was excited to see the brothers fuck. He edged his massive cock as Billy fucked his brother, then he sucked them both. Finally he fucked slender Billy while Luis sucked his brother.

Tamira was content to watch Gunther with the cute Latino boys and maybe have Billy fuck her. But she enjoyed watching and pleasuring herself.

* * *

 **Connor is deflowered… soon**

 _It was going to be Holiday break soon. Amanda and Gerald agreed that it was time for Connor to lose his virginity._

Gerald was in his study with Amanda an early December afternoon. He was sipping whiskey, she had her usual glass of white wine. They were relaxing as they watched their children and Tony on the monitors. No one was doing anything sexual at the time. Tony was doing laundry and the boys were studying.

"So, who should take Connor's cherry?" Gerald smiled. "We had been considering Xander or even Tony, but both are hung pretty big for Connor's first cock. Griff has a nice sized dick to take our little boy's virginity."

"I was thinking the same thing! But after Griff has had Connor and opened his adorable hole, I'd like to see Xander put his big cock in his little brother."

Gerald raised his glass. "As usual, we think alike! Should we have that artist and photographer, Professor Gunther, record the event?"

"Ohhhh yes, that would be delightful. And I am sure Gunther would enjoy seeing Griff fuck our sweet Connor. I know he is infatuated with our sons."

"Yes I am sure Gunther has been fucking Griff at his posing sessions. I can't wait to see little Connor wearing the jockstrap." Gerald grinned, hardening at the thought of his younger son getting fucked by cute Griff.

* * *

 **SUNDAY MORNING BREAKFAST, EARLY DECEMBER.**

"I have an announcement!" Amanda smiled around the table. "I am pregnant!"

Gerald raised an eyebrow. Tony stopped in his tracks. Xander's eyes went wide. Griff dropped his fork.

They had all been fucking Amanda unprotected. Griff had assumed she was on the pill or something.

Tony or either of the teens—including her natural son Xander—could be the father. Or even one of the book-club boys.

* * *

More to come!


	17. Chapter 17: Connor is deflowered

**Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

 **Chapter 17: Connor loses his virginity**

* * *

 _Author note:_ **Of course this is a parody and no implication of any actors or models is implied! Assume all characters are played by actors over 18 ;-)**

 **Friday night, the boys gathered in Connor's bedroom…**

* * *

Connor was nervous as he slipped on the famous jock strap. _Tonight I get fucked! I am kind of glad it is Griff, he is sweet and gentle—and not huge like Tony. I'm kind of scared, but when the guys put their finger in my butt it feels really good._

* * *

Tony helped him slide the frayed old jock strap up, and guided the boy's small package into the pouch. Then he slipped a lubed finger into Connor's little anus, prepping him for his first fuck.

Connor shivered. He was about to be deflowered by Griff! Though it would be just him, with Xander, Tony and Griff in the room, he knew others were watching. His young dicklet was stone-hard. He was only ten and Griff was thirteen, Griff's cock not too huge for his deflowering.

The older boys all caressed him, kissed him, stroked his long curly hair. Griff knelt, eased the jock down, and sucked on Connor's rigid ten-year-old cocklet.

"Oh yeah Griff! That feels awesome!" Connor whimpered. He was about to get fucked. Connor laid back on the edge of his bed, and pulled his slender hairless legs up.

Tony and Xander raised the small boy's slim, smooth legs, and Griff eased a lubed finger inside the ten-year-old's little pink pucker. _Gosh his ass is so tight even around my finger!_

Connor moaned in pleasure. He had been fingered before, and loved the feeling in his small anus, and had dry cum from a tip touching his little boy prostate gland

Griff pushed his cock into the young boy… his little anus pulsed around his finger then eased opened for his cock. _Oh man, I am going to fuck Connor! And everyone is watching!_

Connor squealed in his young high voice as Griff pushed his thick teen cock into the boy. "Ohh fuck! Oh god it's so big!" Connor wailed, but Tony and Xander held his skinny legs and Griff pushed his steel hard cock deeper into the boy, now no longer a virgin. "Ohhh gawd!" Connor wailed as Griff pushed in. His boy cock softened and shrunk to a small fat nub.

Griff was in heaven, looking down at slender toned Connor, legs held open, as he pushed his cock into the young boy's hairless ass. Connor's boy dicklet had shrunk to a nub and he was trembling, his mouth open in a silent gasp and big brown eyes wide as Griff pushed his steel-hard teen cock deeper inside the boy. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

Connor nodded, his arms spread and clutching the sheets as Griff's thick young cock took his virginity.

Griff was close to cuming after just a few strokes, his dick so hard as he fucked the young boy, pushing all 5.5 inches in to the root. Connor's boy dick got hard again after a few thrusts, and Griff fondled the cute shaft as he slowly pumped his teen cock into the boy's ass. Connor's little cocklet pulsed as Griff's cock strafed his young prostate

Xander and Tony stroked their big dicks, watching Griff pump his young cock into sweet Connor's tight boy ass. Then Tony went up next to Connor and kissed him as Griff slow-fucked the boy bare. Tony caressed Connor and groped his now-hard little dick, then rose up and fed his hard eight-inch cock to the boy's open mouth.

Connor eagerly licked, then sucked on his hunky friend's cock as his adopted brother continued to fuck him, bare cock sliding in and out of his relaxing boy cunt.

"Oh god I am cumming!" Griff shouted, thrusting deep in Connor as his cock erupted in a big load. He shook with the intensity of his orgasm, then slowly pulled his bare cock out, wet with slime.

"My Turn!" Xander took Griff's place and pushed his thick eight-inch cock into his little brother's hole.

Connor gasped as the bigger cock penetrated him, but his boy-dick stayed hard as Xander slowly fucked all eight inches into the small boy's anus and against his tight colon.

He only lasted a couple thrusts before cumming in his brother. He held Connor's hipps and pounded him, shooting deep in the small lean boy.

Tony was next. He grinned crookedly down at the sweaty boy, whose ass was already leaking two cums on a towel. "May I fuck you, Studling?"

Connor smiled weakly up at the hunky stud who had sucked him to dry cum so many times. "Please fuck me Tony! I want that big cock finally in my ass! I love you!"

Tony blushed as he crawled over little Connor and aimed his massive cock to the ten-year-old boy. He pushed in, moaning from the feeling of the tight warm sheath around his bare cock. "Oh, fuck, studing I have waited so long to fuck you!" Tony pushed his monster cock all the way into the boy.

Tony shivered with pleasure as his large flared cock-head parted Connor's little cheeks and pushed past the young boy's anal ring. "Ohhh yeah studling, your ass is so wonderful!" He pushed his big cock in, all eight inches into the small trembling boy.

Connor gasped, his small dick jumped, and he had a shattering orgasm as Tony's massive cock raked against his boy prostate and deep into his colon. "Ohhh fuck!" He whined. "Fuck me Tony!

Connor shouted as Tony fucked him, his boycock now hard and wagging in the air as he was about to have another dry cum from the monster cock plowed his holw, burning against his little boy prostate over and over. "Fuck me! Oh gawd fuck me deep Tony!" Connor wailed.

Griff, Tony and Xander took turns into the night bare fucking little Connor and fucking each other until they were all exhausted. Griff dozed off watching Connor ride up and down on Tony's cock, moaning and whimpering in his high little voice.

Connor took a couple of days to recover from his fucking from three cocks. He spent time on the toilet pushing out loads of cum.

* * *

Later that weekend they had a visitor at the mansion, the cute Chinese boy Cam from the swim team. He liked to use the pool to get in swim exercise, and Tony was required to lifeguard. Griff wandered out on the deck and watched cute Chinese Cam, facing away, sitting on Tony's big bare cock, easing up and down, his own cut young cock standing tall as he took the butler's monster up in his young teen ass.

Cam was 14, about 5'2" all pale and smooth with blocky chest already, and black hair cut very short. He had a very thick cut 5-inch cock and muscular ass. He was kind of shy, but very horny and a hungry bottom.

"Oh fuck Tony, I love your cock!" Cam moaned, his thick young dick wagging as he rode on the sexy Italian.

"Your ass feels so nice, Cam! I want to suck you after I pump a load in your smooth swimmer ass." Tony cupped the boy's pecs as he rocked his cock up into the slender boy's anus. He reached around and stroked Cam's fat Asian cock.

"Ohhh god I am cumming!" Cam wailed and spurt jets of young cum across the hot tub.

Later on, Xander, who was on the varsity team, invited a few swim team members over, and Xander knew Griff would enjoy some friends over. They were required to wear speedos which revealed their large young cocks.

"I invited our new swim coach Beau Landry (Luke Benward: tall, hunky) to come over, I think he is open to playing."

* * *

More to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Griff's New Family, Chapter 18**

 **Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family.**

* * *

 **Personal note: I am still torn up over the unexpected, tragic death of Cameron Boyce. What a terrible loss of a handsome, talented young man. :-(**

 **But the fantasy lives on...**

* * *

 **Griff's New Family, Chapter 18**

 _Author note/general legal disclaimer:_ **Of course this is a parody and no implication of any actors or models is implied! Assume all characters are "played by actors over 18" ;-)**

The next weekend, on a crisp Fall Friday evening, Amanda texted her sons Xander, Griff and Connor to 'join her by the pool after dinner.' she promised a few surprises.

Tony turned the heating towers around the pool patio on, as it was a bit chilly out. All the boys came out onto the patio at about seven pm, wearing only boxers, which they shucked out of at her request. Tony was nude except for a short apron around his waist that did not completely hide his big fat cock. Griff loved watching Tony, the butler's big smooth blocky pecs and ripped abs, his muscular legs… and of course that big thick Italian cock peeking out below the apron.

The boys huddled under towels, waiting for their mother to join them as Tony served them a rare treat of champagne.

The doorbell chimed and the hunky butler went to answer it; Griff wondered who would be visiting this evening. In a moment Tony returned, followed by thirteen-year-old Billy and his little brother Luis, whom they all greeted warmly with hugs and kisses. The slim Latino boys quickly stripped nude and took an empty chaise, cuddling together under a towel. Billy was already erect, his glans emerging from his foreskin.

As he lay on a chaise next to his new friends and brothers, Griff pulled up his towel to ward off the chill breezes while trying not to guzzle his intoxicating cool drink. Nevertheless, he thought it was fun to feel the warmth of the warming towers, with an occasional cool breeze. The trees around the patio area rustled in the wind, the drying leaves signaling the deepening fall. It was getting dark outside, and lights in and around the pool came on. The Jacuzzi was foaming invitingly.

Then Amanda arrived, wearing a short flimsy little wrap with obviously nothing underneath. Hello my young hot sons and friends!" Amanda smiled. "Tony, would you serve more champagne? And boys, it is warm enough; please get on top of your towels. I want to see those hot young _cocks!_ "

Tony refilled glasses for everyone, his own dick rising to a high upward-curving angle, tenting the little apron. The boys lay on top of their towels. All the boys were soon erect and quickly accepted more refills. Tony joined them on another lounger, dropping his apron, nude with his own glass. He teased the swollen purple glans of his eight-inch thick cut cock.

"I have a confession, I lied about being pregnant." Amanda announced. "I have been on the pill. But I am not any more. I want to be a mother again before it is too late, and I want one of _you_ to be the father." She looked pointedly at each boy.

There were muffled gasps around the patio. All the males gathered looked shocked. Griff's mind was racing. _But, if Xander should be the father—Connor can't shoot yet—isn't that incest?_ But he still did not fully understand the strange dynamics of this family, since Xander had been fucking his hot mother for years, since he was eleven.

"First I want you all to play together tonight in a fun orgy, then tomorrow you will begin taking turns fucking me bare all weekend while my husband is out of town, planting your young seed in my cunt! I will be calling on you individually or in pairs beginning tomorrow morning." Amanda took a big drink of bubbly as the boys absorbed this crazy news. "I want one of you young studs to be the father! But first, I want to watch you all play together, you young sexy boys. And I want my sons to participate in fucking me. We are all open here. Oh, and before you start, we have a special guest to join us, visiting from New York for the weekend! You remember Luke?"

To their surprise and delight, the patio door opened, and lean nude muscular Luke Ross strutted out, grinning ear to ear, his fat, (at least) six-inch cock already steel-hard, sticking up and wagging slightly back and forth as he walked. Luke was barely sixteen, a bit short for his age (5'6"), but he had a smooth, tight and very muscular body… and a very thick cut cock with a flared purple glans. He had muscular wide shoulders, a defined smooth chest, ridged abs, and that sexy 'V' of muscle in his lower abs angling down to his groin. "Hey guys!" Luke waved his dick back and forth as it stuck out from his flat muscled tummy. He climbed on a chaise, legs spread wide, showing off his hairless brown balls tight in their little sack. He accepted a glass from Tony with a smile, and his thick young cock jumped. "Nice to see yah Tony!" Luke winked at his former doorman and frequent lover. He and Ravi had been deflowered by the hunky Italian and his big cock, each at age eleven, and often fucked by him over the years. Luke had happy memories of riding Tony's cock, and incredible intense dry orgasms as he jerked off his boy-dick.

"A special treat for Xander, Griff, Connor, Billy and Luis: I invited your new swim coach Beau Landry* to come by for the party. He said he might bring some of the new team speedos for you to try on! Oh, and I hired a photographer to record our entire weekend!" Amanda smiled, fingering herself with one hand and sipping champagne with the other. "I think you all know Professor Gunther, and this is his cute little assistant Davis."

Out onto the porch stepped none other than tall sexy blond Professor Gunther and his very young assistant. Gunther was nude, showing off his smooth ripped body, and his very large cock, already erect. His little aide, who was about nine, was also naked, with a hard little dicklet. "Hello all!" Gunther waved, grinning. "We will have a couple of cameras on tripods, and I might walk around with a handheld to get into the action. And at Amanda's request, my aide Davis will be helping to measure each of your erect cocks and record the data. If you are not already fully erect, he is very skilled at oral sex and loves older teen cocks." Gunther leered.

Amanda smiled. "Be assured this is not a test for who is most qualified to be the father. I think all of you would make a wonderful daddy. Oh and we have one more guest!" She gestured to the mansion's back door.

The door to the patio opened and out stepped the teacher and swim coach, Beau Landry (played by Disney Star Luke B.), wearing only a very tight red speedo. He was a true hunk, about 6'3" tall, muscular but swimmer's build (muscular shoulders and back, big blocky pecs, ripped abs, muscular legs and round perky ass), and smooth, with a thick shock of sandy brown hair. Coach Landry led the swimming semesters for the entire school (which of course had a large indoor pool), and coached JV and Varsity swimming. With him was adorable little lean 5'7" tall Latino scholarship captain of the JV team, barely fifteen-year old Deuce Martinez (played by Adam I.), also wearing a tight red speedo, and looking rather shy.

Amanda licked her lips. "Everyone, you know Coach Landry, and this is the captain of the JV swim team, the very talented athlete, Deuce Martinez!"

Deuce blushed, but his cock got fully erect, straining the tiny speedo.

Xander was captain of the Varsity team and had already felt Beau's big cock in his ass many times in the locker room. He had spied smooth, slender Latino Deuce a few times in the showers and admired his sexy lean dimpled light brown ass and that nice cock. He had wondered if Beau was also fucking Deuce, but now seeing them with Beau's hand on the smaller boy's waist, he knew.

"We seem to be overdressed!" Beau said with a smirk, dropping the small gym bag he was carrying. "But I heard that some of your boys were interested in joining swim teams at school, so I brought along some uniforms." He knelt opened the bag, and as everyone watched, produced four tiny white speedos. "Two of these are for Billy and Griff, and two for Luis and Connor." He grinned, as the suits looked small for the boys. Then he stood and shucked his own straining speedo. A fat cock fell out, already over seven inches and still growing. He was completely shaved, including his pubes and balls.

Beau nodded to Deuce, who more reluctantly pulled down his speedo. His six-inch light brown cock was already completely erect. Deuce 's little bush was trimmed and his balls also shaved. Griff thought the two were very sexy in different ways. _I'd love to suck both of them, and maybe try the coach's massive cock in my butt!_ _Maybe I need to try out for the swim team!_

"Tony, would you bring Beau and his adorable swimmer friend glasses of champagne?" Amanda leered. _Beau would make an excellent father! What a nice big cock! I want to feel that inside me! His young friend is very cute too. I can't wait to suck that young cock._

"Welcome Beau and Deuce! And now I will leave you all to your fun tonight!" Amanda, her pussy already dripping, went into the house, headed to her room where she could monitor the boys' activities from all angles.

All the boys and young men, cocks pulsing, were staring at each other and sexy Amanda as she left the patio. Then Tony refilled their champagne glasses and everyone took big drinks while Professor Gunther and Davis set up cameras. Connor and Luis giggled over being allowed to drink the bubbly beverage, the alcohol hitting their small bodies pretty fast and hard. Their cute hairless prepubescent boy-cocks were standing up against their pubic bones.

Tony introduced himself to Beau and Deuce, and pointed out the names of everyone there. Beau got fully hard, his big cock curving upward and the swollen head bright pink, and Deuce's sweet cock was standing high, wagging just a bit from his smooth flat pubic bone, a drop of clear precum on the tip. Tony boldy groped Deuce's young throbbing cock, and thumbed the tip, getting a few more drops of precum, which he licked off his fingers. "Hmm, sweet!"

"Umm, thanks!" Deuce smiled awkwardly. This was all new to him. He was terribly nervous but also very excited. He could not help staring at Tony's hot body as the butler untied his apron and let it fall, his big cock bouncing up.

Connor acted first: he darted over to Luke, jumped on the chaise, knelt down and sucked the hunky teen's fat six-inch freckled cock into his little mouth. Luke spread his legs and moaned.

Griff had the feeling that Luke would be popular tonight, but Beau and Deuce were hot new additions.

Tony walked over to his chaise, but was intercepted by cute Billy. The thirteen year old slender Latino hugged Tony, stroking the butler's hard penis. Then he knelt down and took the big head between his lips. Tony fed his cock to Billy's thirteen year-old hungry mouth.

Luke wiggled his bushy eyebrows and grinned at Griff while Connor hungrily sucked him. Luke gestured to Griff, who eagerly got out of his chaise to join Lukas and Connor. The sexy dancer grasped the base of Griff's young cock and pulled the boy's hard dick to his mouth, sucking him between his full sensuous lips. Griff whimpered and caressed the older teen's soft curls as Luke suckled his young hard dick and fondled his tight smooth balls.

Then Connor pulled his mouth off of Luke's cock with a slurp. "I'm not a virgin any more." He smiled. "Would you fuck me, Luke?" He smiled up at his idol.

Luke ease Griff's dick out of his mouth and grinned. "I'd love to, little dude!"

Griff stood back and teased his own dick, watching the hot scene as little Connor straddled Luke on the chaise and eased the teen's fat bare cock into his little perky ass. Connor groaned as Luke's cock head passed his anal ring and slid up into his little boy rectum. "Ohhh gawd Luke your cock feels so good inside me!" Connor moaned and rocked back and forth on Luke's shaft, his own little dicky wagging up and down as he fucked himself on the freckled teen.

Meanwhile young Luis was left out alone on his chaise, until he saw his tall hunky swim teacher Coach Beau and cute swimmer Deuce smiling at him. He smiled shyly back as the two walked over to him, their hard cut cocks wagging. His own uncut dick was fully hard and leaking. He eased back the foreskin on his dick, fully revealing the purple head.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Maybe one or two more chapters: The rest of the orgy, then Amanda takes two boys/men at a time as they trade off with each other…**

This may be my last Disney story entry. After Cameron's death, and no interest in the new shows, I am kind of burned out.

I have considered the following:

Henry Danger: Henry and Jasper

Leave it to Beaver: The Beave discovers his cute older brother Wally jerking off, or being sucked by Eddie Haskell.

Brady Bunch: all the Brady boys in one bedroom! And maybe dad?

Please feel free to leave feedback as a review or send me a PM.

T-bo


	19. Chapter 19

**Griff's New Family, Chapter 19**

 **Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family. -**

 _Author note/general legal disclaimer:_ **Of course this is a parody and no implication of any actors or models is implied! Assume all characters are "played by actors over 18" ;-)**

* * *

Just as the all-boy party was getting into the full swing of sucking and kissing and caressing, the patio door opened again. It was none other than Yoga instructor Jack Brewer (played by hunky Leo H.), with his young ward Sam in tow. "Sorry we're late!" Jack grinned and yanked off his board shorts, revealing a very thick eight-inch cock, already huge and not yet filled to complete erection. He combed back his luxurious shock of long brown hair. Jack was basically a god, with his wide shoulders, huge blocky pecs, ripped abs, narrow waist, big round ass and big strong legs. By nature, he was smooth from head to toe, except for a small trimmed bush above his immense cock, and little tufts—also trimmed—in his armpits. He was a yoga and martial-arts instructor.

Young Sam (who looked to be about a skinny nine years old, with a shock of neck-length brown hair) stripped out of his t-shirt and shorts. His 3" prepubescent dick was already erect, sticking up against his flat tummy. He was naturally smooth of course, but his little slender dick was capable of intense dry orgasms, just like Connor and Luis. He and Jack were very close.

* * *

 _(Flashback to earlier)_

(Little did Griff and the others know that Jack and Sam had just come from Amanda's bedroom, where she had 'encouraged' them to join her before they went down to have fun with their real desire, the other boys…)

Jack and Sam were greeted by Tony at the door. He introduced them to his new assistant, Gabe. Gabe was about 14, a bit stocky but not fat. He was naked and smooth except for a little new bush. He had short brown hair and nice brown eyes. His young cock grew to full attention as he checked out the visitors. His teen dick was only about 5 inches, but was very fat.

Tony smirked as he saw them check out Gabe, then he guided Jack and Sam up to Amanda's bedroom suite as the others were getting ready to go to the pool deck. "The mistress wishes to see you before you join the pool party." Tony said, sounding apologetic. "Gabe will bring you out to the deck when Amanda is done."

When they got to the room, Amanda was already nude and sitting up on her huge bed, sipping wine. Tony handed glasses of champagne to the young men, then excused himself. Gabe stayed by the champagne, his boy-cock pulsing. His cheeks were flushed. This was all new to him.

Jack swallowed most of his drink in one gulp; Sam took a sip and giggled from the bubbles. Despite his preference for men, Jack felt his prodigious cock rising.

And seeing his hot naked guardian (and the new house boy) get hard, Sam's cute slender boy-dick throbbed, pulsing nearly vertical.

Amanda fingered her clit and spread her smooth toned legs wide. "Jack, I want to get pregnant, and you would make an excellent father. I will be sampling many young men this weekend, and if you turn out to be the father, you will be compensated, and the child will be raised in a very comfortable home. All I want is your sperm in my cunt! And I think your cute friend would like to help. I do like to suck little boy cock!" The attractive woman leered, and glanced at blushing Gabe. "Fuck me, Jack!"

Jack tossed back the rest of his glass, then Gabe refilled it from the nearby bottle chilling in a bucket of ice. Jack smiled at the horny woman. "I have one request. I want to watch the other guys fuck you. I know you have the house wired for video." And I want to fuck my choice of young men at the end of the weekend. Including your new cute houseboy." He grinned and winked at cherubic Gabe, who blushed even brighter.

Amanda tried to conceal her surprise, but the thought of hunky Jack getting off on watching her with the other sexy young men turned her on even more. "Very well. The video monitors are right through that door." She gestured to another room in her suite. "But now, fuck me with that big virile cock!" She demanded.

Jack crawled over the woman, and eased his big thick cut cock into her warm wet pussy. _Not as tight as a teen boy ass, but not bad._ He pushed his eight inches in all the way. _I wonder who I will fuck on Sunday? Maybe Griff? Or…_

She moaned and nearly had an orgasm as he went deep inside, her muscles gripping his bare shaft. "Oh god yes! Fuck meee!" She grabbed his smooth muscled ass as he started to pump her.

Sam stroked his dickie, watching the sex. Gabe moved next to him and gently fondled his young boy cocklet. Sam smiled at the teen and wrapped his small hand around Gabe's thick young cock. _Hmm, I hope we get to play with him more; he's cute!_

Jack thrust his bare cock into the older woman's wet cunt again and again, spreading her toned legs wide.

To Gabe's disappointment, Amanda summoned Sam. "Come here and let me suckle that sweet boy dick as your friend fucks my cunt!" She demanded.

Almost reluctantly. Sam separated himself from Gabe and moved over to the woman.

Amanda grabbed his skinny smooth ass and pulled him close, enveloping his little nail between her sucking lips.

The boy whimpered, but partly from seeing Jack's massive cock pumping her bare pussy. Then he felt Amanda finger his little hole.

"Sit on my face, boy!" She begged.

Slender little Sam spun around so he was straddling Amada's face and his little dick was facing Jack. The big stud could not resist leaning down and nursing on his ward's cute cocklet as Amanda licked the boy's hairless little bum. In no time Sam had a shuddering dry orgasm, his little nail throbbing in Jack's sucking mouth.

Gabe stroked his teen dick, watching the amazing scene before him. _Gosh I never thought I would see all this hot sex! Not to mention have a cute boy feel my dick!_

Jack pounded the woman fast and hard, and soon came, ramming deep and spewing a big potent load deep in her hungry pussy. He stood up, his big cock semi-hard and wet with his cum and her juices. He grinned sheepishly at Gabe. "Hey, I need a shower, want to join me and Sam?"

The cute beefy teen blushed and nodded. "The guest room shower is large!" He grinned sheepishly, and led the hunk and Sam to a bathroom down the hall, which had a huge tiled shower, and several shower heads.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter, but the huger poolside orgy is almost done._


	20. Chapter 20

**Griff's New Family**

 **Bunk'd: Griff is adopted by Xander's family. Chapter 20**

 _Author note/general legal disclaimer:_ **Of course this is a parody and no implication of any actors or models is implied! Assume all characters are "played by actors over 18" ;-)**

* * *

 _(Back to the present, but first, Just to review all the young men in this chapter:_

Griff McCormick, age: 13. Adopted son.

Connor McCormick, age: 10, Biological Son (?)

Xander McCormick, age: 18, Biological son.

Tony: (age: early 20s) Butler. Hunky smooth Italian-American, formerly doorman at Luke Ross' apartment building.

Luke Ross: age: 16, Very handsome athletic bi-racial dancer. Deflowered by Tony years ago.

Billy: age: 13, Slender Latino immigrant, adopted.

Luis: age: 10, Billy's younger brother,

Beau: (mid-20s) PE teacher and swim team coach at Griff's private school. Tall (6'3"), smooth, muscular, 10-inch thick cut cock.

Deuce: age: 16, Student, swimmer. Lean, toned Latino with 6" uncut cock and nice smooth body and ass.

Prof Gunther: (age: late twenties) 9-inch thick cut cock, large head. About 6'2"

Davis, age: 9, Assistant and ward of Prof. Gunther.

Jack: (age: mid-twenties): Muscular smooth hunky martial arts black-belt and yoga instructor. About 5'11"

Sam: age: 9, Jack's ward. Very small and slender

Gabe: new houseboy, age 14. Nice thick 5"c cock a bit beefy just a little cute lingering baby fat). Tony has taken Gabe under his wing.

Chef PJ: Cooking instructor, 6 cut cock very thick with mushroom head. Cute, blond, tall (6'1")

* * *

Tony told the boys to relax and have fun, but to get some sleep eventually. "Beginning early Saturday before breakfast I will call you up to Amanda's suite in pairs or threesomes. You are free to have fun in the meantime, but please do not orgasm after midnight—unless you can recharge fast. There is plenty of wine and champagne on ice on the nearby cart, and you can always get snacks in the kitchen. Chef PJ will arrive later Saturday morning to serve you whatever you want for breakfast after your visit with Mrs. McCormick, then there will be a big pool party Saturday afternoon! Oh and one, more thing, let me introduce a new member of the house staff, this is Gabe and he will be assisting me as houseboy." Tony smiled and turned to the back door.

Gabe stepped out, smiling sheepishly. "Hi, guys!" He waved shyly. This was a bit intimidating for him.

"Join the party, Gabe! Amanda's orders. She has a full bottle of champas, so she is fine for now." Tony smirked. He took Gabe's hand and led the dark-haired young cutie out among the other lounging young men and boys. Gabe's cock was standing up and wagging. Tonya's was flopping between his legs but fast recovering as he saw the spectacle before him.

Amanda watched on her video monitor as the boys and their teachers split into pairs and trios around the deck area, having wonderful athletic gay sex together. She fingered her pussy, still engorged and wet from her recent fucking by hunky stud Jack. _His cum is deep inside me! But will he be the father, or maybe one of these other hot boys? I am in my fertile cycle, so I hope that some young stud sperm will make it!_

Griff stroked his dick, moving close so he could watch as little Connor straddled Luke, reached behind himself, and guided the dancer's thick meat to his little anus. The cute ten-year-old gasped as he lowered his hips and impaled himself on Luke's fat freckled cock. _Gosh, Connor's bum looks so small, and he is sitting down on Luke's thick cock! It's really opening his little hole! It's so freakin' hot!_

Connor gasped as he took all of Luke's cock, and his boy dick jumped wildly. "Oh gawd I am cumming!" Connor wiggled on Luke's lap as he had an intense dry boy-orgasm just from taking the teenager all the way in his tight little rectum. His little cock stayed hard though, and he rocked slowly back and forth on his impalement.

Luke laid back, his eyes closed, as the cute boy took all of his bare cock up his tight little bum. He could feel the boy's ass muscles spasm around his dick as Connor had a sexy boy-cum, and he had to hold the kid's skinny hips to keep him still for a minute. "Ohhh fuuuck! Your little ass feels so sweet and tight!" Luke moaned as Connor resumed moving up and down on his shaft.

The boy whimpered each time he bottomed out on the teens cock. "You feel so awesome dude!" He whined in his high prepubescent voice, his little dick waving in the air as he fucked himself. His mop of curls flopped about as he tossed his head in ecstasy. _I am so lucky I am in a house where all kinds of love is allowed! Oh gawd I am having another one!_

Billy saw tall hunky Coach Beau and cute swimmer Deuce smiling at Luis, so he joined his little brother and smiled shyly back as the two walked over to them, their hard cut cocks wagging. Beau brought over the little white speedos.

Billy pulled off Beau's towel; the brothers' uncut dicks were already fully hard and leaking. Billy eased back the foreskin on his dick—now over five inches long—fully revealing the purple head. The older brother eagerly reached out and wrapped his slender brown fingers around Beau's massive cock. "Gosh, coach, your dick is so big!" He whispered.

"Thanks Billy! I have been admiring you in PE, but never got to see you naked before. You are very cute. Would you and your brother put on the speedos for us? Just for a minute?"

Billy looked at his brother, who nodded. They stood, took the tiny swimsuits Beau offered and stepped into them, barely fitting their hard young dicks in the stretchy material. Even for the slender boys, the suits were small and snug, cupping their erect boy-cocks. The white material contrasted nicely with their light brown skin.

"You boys look so handsome!" Beau grinned. He reached down and fondled Billy's barely-contained cock in his speedo, feeling it pulse and swell behind the nylon fabric. He knelt then, slid his fingers into the sides of the speedo and eased it down. Billy's light brown uncut boy-meat popped out, very stiff as only a boy can be. Beau grinned up at Billy. "So beautiful!"

Billy gasped and trembled at the sensuous touch by the big hunky guy.

Beau nodded then to the shy Deuce, who tentatively reached out to Luis and ran his fingers over the boy's little bulge. Luis smiled and giggled nervously, and Deuce smiled back at him, his own six-inch cock standing up and throbbing. Watching his big brother resume stroking Beau's monster, he reached out and grasped Deuce's teen dick. "Oh papi!"

The lean, sixteen-year old swimmer shivered and sighed with pleasure as Luis felt him up. He'd never had a boy so much younger than him touch his dick, and it felt amazing. In fact, Deuce had not been with anyone but his mentor and coach, Beau, who was like a big brother to him, and then… lover. Beau had been Deuce's teacher, and always his top man. On impulse, Deuce leaned down and kissed the adorable ten-year-old, then slid his hand down to grope the boy's perky little backside. _Oh gosh, I bet his little bung-hole is so tight!_ His teen cock surged in Luis' hand, the purple head emerging from its hood.

Eager to get involved. Davis boldy walked up to Gabe and grasped his hard teen cock. "Nice!" he grinned, then without another word, he knelt down and sucked Gabe into his experience young mouth.

"Oooh gosh!" Gabe moaned. He was relatively inexperienced. He had met Amanda and Xander, and he had a crush on Tony, and said he was okay being naked and open to sex, but seeing the scene with Amanda and Jack and Sam was pretty overwhelming. He had to admit that seeing all these hot young guys was almost enough to make him cum.

Naturally, Gunther was recording the hot boy sex, particularly excited by young new Gabe.

* * *

Interlude

 _Reminder: PJ is played by tall lean hunky Jason D. from GLC, while Jack is played by gorgeous Leo H, from 'Kickin' it,' and Sam is played by a little lean mischievous boy on the latter show._

Sam was feeling overwhelmed, then his tummy growled. He tugged on his mentor's hand. "Do you think I could get something to eat?"

Jack smiled at his little buddy. "Of course. I know this is a bit much to take. The kitchen is easy to find." He gave Sam directions, and the boy was off. Then with an evil grin Jack moved to join Griff, Connor and Luke.

Sam found his way to the huge kitchen, only to find someone already there. He was tall and slender but had lean muscles with spiky blond hair. He looked to be in his middle '20s with smooth skin, and he was wearing only a small apron. He was clearly at work, busily prepping foods. Sam was reluctant to interrupt the young man, but then he was spotted.

"Oh, hello!" PJ smiled engagingly. "I'm PJ, and who might you be?"

"Oh, uh hi! I'm Sam. My friend Jack said I might come down here and get a snack?" The boy asked in his small high voice.

"Of course!" PJ wiped his hands on a towel. _What a cute little boy!_ He realized his cock was already rising. "What would you like? Maybe a sandwich?"

"Well actually…" Sam said with a grin, "Before I get a sandwich, could I maybe suck your fat cock?"

PJ blushed, and felt his cock rise to full erection, tenting out his apron. "Well, um, I would certainly like that, if I can suck your dick too."

Sam walked boldly up to the chef and untied his apron, freeing his thick rod. He tried to wrap his fingers around the pulsing girth. "Deal!" Then he knelt down and took the flared glans in his mouth.

"Oh wow, yeah!" PJ almost hollered. He stared down at the small boy struggling to get his cock into that little mouth. _He's so slender and sweet, and that cute little cocklet standing up. I can't wait to suck that! I wonder if he has been fucked?_

Jack hung back in the shadows, enjoying the hot sight of Sam nursing on tall slender PJ's cock. He edged his own hard beast.

After a couple of minutes, PJ gently pulled the boy off. "Now I want to suck you!" He easily lifted Sam up and sat him on a counter. He spread the boy's hairless slender legs, and dove in on his little cock, taking the entire three inches at once.

Sam moaned and leaned back on his hands. "Ohhh gosh!" He whimpered as PJ expertly worked his shaft and little glans with his lips and tongue.

PJ pulled off the boy's hardon with a slurp. "You like that?"

"Oh yeah! Would you, um, also play with my hole?" Sam pleaded.

PJ smiled and lifted the boy's legs, exposing his tiny pink anus. He leaned in and lapped at the pulsing little hole, then went back to sucking as he inserted a finger into Sam's boy-pussy.

Sam moaned in his high voice as PJ suckled his little hard dick while fingering his tight hairless asshole. It did not take him long to have a shivering dry orgasm. He held PJ's shoulders as he caught his breath. "Would you… fuck me?" He whispered.

PJ smiled up at him. "I'd love to." He stood up, his thick cock still aching hard.

* * *

 _More to come._


End file.
